


Refound   (originally "Back on Mission")

by Soulmate_moonchild



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx heals, Ash Lynx in Coma, Ash Lynx's mother not dead, Banana Fish files not lost forever, Eiji Okumura Goes to Japan, Eiji Okumura heals from everything that happened in America, Eiji Okumura misses Ash Lynx, F/M, Lee Yut-Lung finds a spy for Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung misses Blanca, Lee Yut-Lung plans to kidnapp Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung thinks about Shorter, Lee Yut-Lung till obssesed with his revenge against Ash Lynx, M/M, Max Lobo acts like Ash's dad, Mei Ling one of few girls from Banana Fish, New Character Mei Ling, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Potential Lee Yut-Lung/Mei Ling, Potential Mei Ling/Eiji Okumura, Potential family reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_moonchild/pseuds/Soulmate_moonchild
Summary: "Eiji”. Ash whispers quietly. He doesn’t want to acknowledge this name coming from his lips sounds so beautiful and mesmerizing. “Eiji”, he says one more time. How much he tries to find 100 reasons to die, there is only one name enough to make him want to fight for his life.Just one fic that i thought of after being destroyed by Banana Fish. While Ash Lynx is in coma after being stabbed, Eiji goes to Japan and because of losing contact with those from America, he tries to heal from everything. Yut-Lung is still obsessed with being Ash's enemy. After finding out Ash is in a coma he contacts an acquaintance from his past to go find Eiji and decieve him by earning his trust.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung, Cain Blood/Ash Lynx, Cain Blood/Shorter Wong, Dino Golzine/Ash Lynx, Ibe Shunichi & Max Lobo, Lee Yut-Lung/Mei Ling, Max Lobo/Jessica Randy, Okumura Eiji/Mei Ling, Sing Soo-Ling/Shorter Wong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the first chapter is the alternative continuation from the ending of Banana Fish that I created with my own imagination. I hope you like it.

𝐷𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝐴𝑠𝘩  
𝐴𝑠𝘩 —  
𝐼’𝑚 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑡𝘩 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝐼 𝘩𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑛’𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙.  
𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑤𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑑𝑖𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑𝑠. 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑒?  
𝑊𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑘𝑖𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠. 𝑊𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑟𝑛 𝑖𝑛 𝑑𝑖𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠.  
𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑤𝑒’𝑟𝑒 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠. 𝐼𝑠𝑛’𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑠?  
𝐼’𝑚 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑔𝑙𝑎𝑑 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝐴𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑐𝑎. 𝐼 𝑚𝑒𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑡𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒.  
𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝐼 𝑚𝑒𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢.  
𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑠𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒. 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢, 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒.  
𝑊𝘩𝑎𝑡’𝑠 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝘩𝑢𝑟𝑡 𝑚𝑢𝑐𝘩 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑛 𝑚𝑒. 𝐼 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛’𝑡 𝘩𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑦. 𝐹𝑢𝑛𝑛𝑦, 𝘩𝑢𝘩?  
𝑌𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑠𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑒𝑟, 𝑏𝑖𝑔𝑔𝑒𝑟, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑛 𝑚𝑒. 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝐼 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐼 𝘩𝑎𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚. 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑓𝑎𝑡𝑒.  
𝑇𝘩𝑒 𝑓𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦, 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑓𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑢𝑟𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑢𝑟𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟.  
𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑎 𝑙𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑖𝑛 𝑎 𝑏𝑜𝑜𝑘. 𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛’𝑡 𝑔𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘.  
𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛’𝑡 𝑎 𝑙𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑑, 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑐𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑦. 𝑌𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒. 𝐼’𝑚 𝑏𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒.  
𝑀𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙 𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 

— 𝐸𝑖𝑗𝑖 𝑂𝑘𝑢𝑚𝑢𝑟𝑎

Chapter 1

It’s getting dark in New York. The coldness is felt by the citizens as little by little snowflakes start falling on the ground.

Somewhere in a library, a young man lays on the table, his hands holding tight two pieces of paper, stained with blood. He feels he’s losing power and consciousness, but he fights his thoughts and says he should not fall asleep. His chest feels warm, like drinking a good coffee in the morning.

He knows it’s too late now to go to the airport, the plane took off already. They probably think he chose not to come to say goodbye. HE is probably thinking the other didn’t receive his letter on time, or maybe he hesitated and he won’t come with him, living a better life and forgetting the cruel past. His sweater is wet. He thinks it’s because of sweat, but he knows blood didn’t stop dripping. Pain. He feels pain. A tear rolls down his cheek on the dirty papers. He’s read his friend’s letter more than 7 times. He’s memorized every single word from it like the lyrics of a love song. 

He’s tired. There are fewer people in the library, it’s getting late. Soon someone will come and ask him to leave the library. He thinks he’s too weak to stand up. Maybe he should accept his destiny and lose in front of death. It doesn’t sound bad. He committed so many sins and killed so many people. His hands are filled with blood. He has so many enemies, they won’t stop coming after him, he’s too weak to protect the boy he adores wholeheartedly. Maybe it’s better for him to disappear. Like the leopard from the Kilimanjaro Mountains. It vanished after arriving at the peak of the mountain. He shouldn’t stand in the way of fate. He can find peace finally. There won’t be suffering anymore. No more fighting, guns, betraying, killing. Maybe he can close his eyes and sleep. For one minute only…

“Eiji”. He whispers quietly. He doesn’t want to acknowledge this name coming from his lips sounds so beautiful and mesmerizing. “Eiji”, he says one more time. How much he tries to find 100 reasons to die, there is only one name enough to make him want to fight for his life.  
He thinks. If he dies, he will never be able to be together with Eiji. He can’t see him for the rest of his life. That would be too cruel. But if he lives.. If he fights for his life he will go after Eiji, will find him and finally confess. He doesn’t care if Eiji won’t accept him, he just wants to tell the boy what he’s feeling. 

Ash opens his eyes. The library is almost empty and silence is filling the room. He didn’t even notice how quiet it was. In his head so many fights were going on that it was too noisy. Ash tried to lift his head. He was too weak, but now he was determined to save his life and go after Eiji. It was the only reason for him to be alive, to confess his heart and soul to the boy he can’t live without, he can’t give up to death. “At least not now” Ash whispered with the little power he was left with. After more tries Ash got up, holding by the chair. He looked around. No one was near him. “Good”, he doesn’t need someone to see him in that state. He takes the pieces of paper and folds them, after puts them carefully in his pocket. 

Ash was walking slowly, holding the shelves full of books, so he could make his way outside. As he made out of the library, he leaned over the balustrade and looked at the streetlights, the only things that illuminated the street. The road was covered with thin snow. He looked to his right, where he shot Lao. But there wasn’t anyone laying there. Ash was sure he killed him. The person who stabbed him recklessly and took his chance to go after his dream. He regretted so much not taking Sing’s advice and going straight after Eiji the moment he told him he was at the airport. It was too late now, but he will go after Eiji no matter what. 

Slowly, Ash started to move. He needed to think where he will go. He can’t go to the hospital. The police is still after him. He should go to his gang, they will help him. One hand on his wound and the other in his pocket, holding the letter, Ash was making his way. He felt so weak and painful, that every snow that was falling on his shoulders felt heavy. His chest was hurting so much. At a second he thought he couldn’t go anymore, it was too much pain. He fell on his knees and looked up at the dark sky. A tear fell down his cheek.  
If he couldn’t go on, he will die. He can’t die yet. Not now. Ash got up and continued to walk with small steps. There weren’t many people on the street, but Ash wished there would be at least one person he knew. 

His feet felt so weak carrying a heavy body, every step was hard to make, as the wound was getting deeper. He couldn’t see where he was going, but at a second he found himself in front of a flat. He dialed the number of the apartment, his inner self was telling him that he isn’t where he planed. But he won’t go back now. It is what it is. 

-Yes? Who’s there? Ash heard the voice of his older friend. Now he remembered where he is and replied:  
-Would you be this tolerant and help this poor soul, Old Man? Said Ash with an almost silent, yet provocative voice.  
-ASH! The voice of Max came fast and the door opened. 

Ash took two more steps when he was ready to approach the door he collapsed. He heard a loud scream, his vision was blurry.  
-What happened for goodness sake? asked loudly Max.  
He carried Ash inside and laid him on the sofa. Ash was barely conscious, he felt like he was falling into a void, the blackness was surrounding him.  
-Jessica! Call the ambulance now, the man screamed.  
-Boy, what happened to you? Oh gosh, who did you pick up a fight with? Why are you so hurt? Who did that to you? Max flooded Ash with tons of questions. He was worried but also curious. At the same time, Jessica brought a towel which was put on his chest to stop the bleeding.  
-For how long did you bleed? You lost so much blood, silly!  
-Let’s just say I took care… of one more enemy today… Ash coughed gravely. You don’t…don’t have to worry about him, but…but about me. I am the one that is going to…to hell. Just save me…save me, man, Ash whispered tired. 

-Don’t worry, the doctors are on their way. Just don’t fall asleep, okay? Stay with me, please.  
-I don’t want them to take me…take me to a hospital, they will arrest me.. Ash was at the edge of his powers he couldn’t talk anymore. He coughed again, blood coming out this time.  
-You don’t worry about that, don’t talk, okay? Oh goodness! Who did that to you? How couldn’t you avoid such an obvious attack?  
-I…I wanted to go…go after him. But…but that boy just came from nowhere, I…I wanted to go after Eiji…Eiji… Ash closed his eyes saying the name of the loved.  
-Oh boy! You silly boy. Why did you let your guard down now? Why? Max was overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to say to keep Ash awake.  
-Just hold on a little bit more, okay? He said. Who-who did that to you? Who stabbed you?  
-Lao…Lao… A guy I didn’t even consider…consider worthy fighting…  
-That prick! We should’ve taken him down the moment we had the chance, none of this would’ve happened. Max was angry, but at the same time he wanted to keep the talk.  
-I don’t know if I will survive…but…but… Tears started forming on the edge of Ash’s eyes. But I want to see Eiji one more time, Ash started sobbing, I want to tell him I… I… Ash didn’t finish his sentence passing out.

With teary eyes Max screamed:  
-ASH! ASH! Wake up Ash! You can’t fall asleep. Not Now. Please. Max begged, but without any response. Ash’s breathing was so slow, he was barely hanging in there.  
After some seconds, the door opened and the ambulance entered. They took Ash and Max joined in the car, telling the nurses to be careful.  
-Please, don’t die. Please. Max prayed.

As soon as the car arrived at the hospital, they took him to the operating room. Max called Charlie and Jenkins. He wanted the others from Ash’s band and his friends to come. He texted Cain, Alex, Sing and waited for their responses. In a short while, Charlie and Jenkins came hurried.

-What happened that you call us in the middle of the night? asked Jenkins a bit irritated.  
-It’s Ash. He was severely stabbed and he’s in OR now. His state was so worse than the last time I’ve seen him in a hospital. He lost a lot of blood, Max explained everything to the men.  
-But who did that to the lynx? The bad guys are all dead, aren’t they? asked Charlie confused, yet worried.

-What happened that you called all of us here? The three men turned their heads to the deep voice of Cain. He looked irritated but was clearly showing signs of concern.  
-Yeah, the big guy is right, what is so important to call us here? Is someone dying? asked Sing smirking?

-I don’t give a damn about your stupid jokes but Ash Lynx is in the middle of an operation and can die any second because he was stabbed by your stepbrother, Lao. Screamed Max angrily.  
-WHAT!!? Everyone in the waiting room screamed.  
-How is he? How did that happen? Tell us. They were attacking Max with plenty of questions.  
-I’m also confused, I don’t know all the details, but before he passed out, Ash said he was on his way to the airport and Lao stabbed him out of nowhere. He-he was going to come after all. That silly boy! Max whimpered.

-How is-is that fucking possible? How could Lao do that to him? Sing frowned, not processing what he was hearing. There was a terrible fight in his mind now, he didn’t know what to say. Ash was going to come to the airport, only if he stayed more with him, waited to go together, only if he was a better boss to his gang, and clarified Lao’s problem. Oh, what happened because of him? How can something so small like a stab kill the great Lynx? How can he die only because of that? Sing asked Max unable to control his tone.

-I am also unaware of all the circumstances of the fight I just wish he is fine. Charlie, officer Jenkins, we have to talk to the doctors to keep this operation in secret. No one from the authorities should find out that he is in a hospital, said Max.  
-I will take care of this matter, no one will know about Ash apart from us.  
-As soon as he’s out of the OR we have to prepare a place for him to recover, where no one would disturb him, Cain said serious.  
-We first have to pray he will make it.

The silence filled the room. Everyone was in deep thoughts. The doctor exited the operating room and came to the small crowd.

-Who is the guardian of the patient? asked he.  
-I-I am, stuttered Max. Is everything alright doctor? asked Max concerned.

The doctor sighed long. Long enough to make everyone anxious about the situation of their friend and boss.

-His condition is very bad. He’s lost too much blood and his heart rate is too slow to process the blood that we are giving him. His wound is pretty grave too, it didn’t affect the vital organs, but has caused a lot of damage to his body, considering his weight, it’s too risky to give him a bigger amount of blood he needs… The doctor sighed again. In other words, I am not sure if he can make it. The doctor said all of this looking down, as he felt being stabbed by everyone’s look.  
-But you have to try everything you can, doctor. You must save him! said with a loud voice Sing. We can’t lose him, he’s our boss, he must live.  
-YES! You must do whatever you can to save him, please, we beg of you. Alex begged. The others were also begging the doctor with different promises.  
-I will do everything in my powers to save him, but I can’t promise anything. Please excuse me, the doctor returned to the surgery.

The waiting room was once again silent. They were praying inside their minds for Ash to live, to survive this hard battle against death, just this once.

Going to the actual operating room, the doctors were preparing to perform CPR on Ash as his pulse was barely shown by the heart rate monitor.  
-How much? asked a nurse.  
-160, said the doctor.  
-Clear! 

The two metal things pushed over the boy’s chest and electrocuted him, the body rising up and down. No response. The doctor wiped off his sweat and said louder:  
-200!  
-Clear!  
The shock flooded Ash’s body one more time. Again no movement or breath.  
Maybe it was his time to go. 

Maybe this was the longest he could live. 

Maybe this was his destiny. 

BUT NOT NOW! It doesn’t matter if he will never be the same Ash. 

He didn’t want to die now. 

He didn’t want to leave Earth this moment.

He had a new goal, a new destiny. 

A new LIFE.

The heart rate monitor started to peep. A green line raised up and then another one. His pulse came back. He came back. Ash didn’t die yet.  
-He almost died, goodness. The doctor sighed longer than the last time.  
-Don’t relax yet. Everyone, back to your places. Let’s continue the surgery, let’s save this boy! announced the doctor.  
The nurses nodded and continued the process. 

“I know you’re fighting for your life more than anyone here, you want to live so much”, the doctor thought looking at Ash.


	2. I have a mission for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ash's surgery went well, he is still in a coma. His friends try to keep his matter a secret, but one certain person finds out. Yut-Lung is now thinking about a crazy, obsessive plan to be Ash's enemy once again, but this time, to be sure this plan doesn't fail like last time, he seeks help from someone he knows from his past. Is this person the right one to follow his diabolic plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you everyone who read the first chapter of my fic. I wasn't actually expecting anyone to read but I'm very thankful. I really appreciate your support, I hope you like how this story develops<3

Chapter 2

The surgery went well after CPR, the wound was closed up and his blood amount was stabilized. The doctor finished the other stitches and they took out Ash of the OR. It was almost 6 in the morning, but no one had the guts to sleep. The anxiety was too great and everyone had their own scenarios that could happen, so they were only waiting for the real thing to come. As soon as the doctor entered the waiting room, everyone ran to him as fast as they could and asked different questions about the surgery, about Ash.

-The surgery went well. The boy is fine, we moved him to a room, his state is stable, the doctor announced.

Everyone’s hearts were beating so fast, for a moment of silence, while processing everything the doctor told them, they could hear their heartbeats and rushed breaths.

-Oh Gosh! Max was the first one that broke the silence. He’s alive. Oh thank you doctor, thank you for saving him, he said wiping his forehead.

-We will monitor him for the rest of the days until the patent wakes up. 

The doctor showed the men Ash’s room and they went to his bed. He was sleeping peacefully like nothing happened.  
-Thank God you’re alive, you little rascal, said Cain.

Jenkins and Charlie had a talk with the doctor saying that Ash shouldn’t be registered in the hospital recordings, because he was a private person, and his identity should be kept secret. They couldn’t let the doctor go until they gave him money, just to be 100% sure the matter will be settled well. 

Three days had passed, the guys were going home and coming back to the hospital, taking turns to guard Ash in case of everything: the authorities could find him, or Ash himself could leave the hospital the moment he would wake up, or, some of them thought, some of mafia or his enemies could come. In any case, they thought that somebody being by his side was the best solution. But in those three days, Ash didn’t wake up. The doctor assured Max and the others that it could take more days for him to open as the surgery was difficult and he needed more time to recover, so it was completely fine if he didn’t wake up yet. 

Still, it was worrying them that Ash wasn’t making any movement, just breathing slowly.

They had to take him out of the hospital, as they couldn’t keep him there anymore because the hospital would need to check him in officially. 

-Where should we take him? asked Sing one day.

-I don’t think the best place for him to stay is one of your places, said Max. The others nodded and agreed.

-He needs treatment and we will have to bring a doctor to check him every week until he wakes up, added Charlie.

-Maybe the best place for him to stay is with you, addressed Alex to Max.

-With me? asked the man.

-Yes, you are the closest to him aside from us, added Sing. You better take good care of him, said Sing aggressively.

-We will come and see him, so don’t try anything, snapped Cain.

-W-what? Hat c-can I do to him? asked Max confused. Don’t worry I will take care of him.

With that being said they took one of Cain’s trucks and everyone went to Max’s to see Ash off. Max had a guest room and they placed him there.   
Everyone said their goodbyes to Ash and went to the living room, where Jessica offered them snacks. They were tired.

-What about Eiji and Ibe-san? Will we tell them what happened to Ash? asked Sing suddenly.

There was quiet for a minute. They were contemplating about what to say.

-I am not really sure, Cain said first.

-Eiji also needs to recover from the gun wound. If he hears Ash was attacked and now is in coma, he will definitely want to come. Plus Ibe-san was worried to death about Ash and I’m sure he will not want to send Eiji back to America. It’s complicated, said Max sadly.

No one could say anything. What Max said was true. 

-We should wait until Ash wakes up and then we will tell them. We can’t do anything about Ash right now, and worrying those two from Japan is just no use, said Charlie. They all nodded. Everyone got up and said their goodbyes and thanked Jessica for the snacks. Going each group on separate ways, they were all meditating about everything that happened in the last week, it all seemed like a nightmare.

The matter about Ash was a secret only known by the eight people, as none of them dared to say anything to anybody else. Not even in Ash’s gang. There is still a great mess after all the incidents that happened this month and no one could be sure who was loyal and who was a traitor. But as things got calmer for some months, the members of Ash’s gang found the truth about their boss and went to him. 

The news about Ash just couldn’t be kept away from one certain person. 

As the guys from Ash’s gang kept in touch with Sing, the information got out, until it reached some of this person’s minions. Those few guys from Chinatown that were still under Yut-Lung’s command, grabbed the info they heard from Sing and came at his residence.

-So you’re telling me Ash Lynx is now in a coma after being stabbed by Lao? Yut-Lung asked surprised after the confessions of two eavesdroppers.

-Y-yes that’s what we heard, said one of them.

-Interesting, smirked Yut-Lung, sliding his fingers through his long, dark hair. And where is he now?

-I j-just heard Sing asking if-if Ash Lynx was fine, but he didn’t mention his location, the other stuttered.

-Then what are you still doing here? screamed Yut-Lung angrily. Go and find out everything now! I want to know where is Ash!

The boys ran out of the door the next second. Yut-Lung grabbed a glass of champagne and drank at once.   
“So the lynx is taken down now, sleeping, completely helpless…” the boy closed his eyes and sighed deeply ”…should I play a little with his friend first?” thought Yut-Lung opening his sparkling eyes. 

The days were passing, Yut-Lung’s patience was getting shorter as he was too eager to find Ash. His guys couldn’t expose their undercover, that’s why they couldn’t ask too suspicious questions. After one month of trying to catch any information about the location of the wounded one, as Yut-Lung thought better, he ordered his men to stop searching for it. He thought it wasn’t that necessary to find him now. But he needed to find Ash’s most precious weak: Eiji. Only thinking about that person, he got angry. That stupid Eiji. Ash didn’t deserve to find compassion through Eiji. 

He was better off being a truly unbreakable devil.   
From the last time when Sing visited him, he told Yut-Lung that Eiji went back to Japan. But how can he find Eiji in a country he isn’t familiar with almost? This all thinking was giving him a headache. He wished Blanca was with him. He could give him a piece of advice. Yut-Lung thought what would Blanca say to him if he was here. “Are you sure you want to capture Eiji? What for? Didn’t you try to take away Ash’s only happiness plenty of times?” 

Yut-Lung grunted and smashed the one glass he was holding in his hand. This all thinking wasn’t helping him. All the voices inside his head saying to him that he shouldn’t proceed with what he was planning. That he should stop. 

-Heh, did I ever listen to them, anyway? he asked himself smirking. 

He made up his mind. If this was the only way his conscience would leave him alone then this is what he was going to do. 

-Bring me another glass, now! He commanded.

The maid brought him another glass of champagne. Yut-Lung lung sat on his sofa. After some sips he thought of the perfect plan. He took his phone and dialed a number.  
-I think it’s time for you to pay me back for your favor, he said serious.

One week later there was a knock at Yut-Lung’s door.

-Greet my guest with hospitality, Yut-Lung ordered. 

The maids bowed and welcomed the guest.  
The person entered the living room and bowed to a laying Yut-Lung.

-Bring the dinner, Yut-Lung ordered. Our guest should be starving after the trip.  
The maids brought some of the most delicious food dishes and invited   
the Master and the guest.

-It took you a lot to come here, Yut-Lung said rather spitefully.

-I had some business to take care of, the person said calmly. 

They both started to eat, without saying a word, although Yut-Lung was too impatient to wait for them to finish eating, saying he got tired of eating and wanted to get to the real discussion. The guest didn’t object and they both went to Yut-Lung’s private work-room.

-How have you been over the years? He asked.

-I didn’t do too much. Just here and there. Did little services for those who paid better.

-I wouldn’t be too surprised if you were involved in those attacks from the Philippines, Yut-Lung said.

-I also won’t be surprised if you were behind your brothers’ death and their families. How cruel, the person whimpered fake.

Yut-Lung slammed the table with his hands.

-It’s not your business, he said annoyed.

-Then why did Your Master call me here from Shanghai? I am not some sort of butler you can hire for your dirty games.

This time Yut-Lung got even angrier and screamed: 

-MEI LING!

The things that followed after that happened so fast that it flashed in front of their eyes. Yut-Lung grabbed one of his needles from his sleeves and threw it towards the person that turned right before the needle could point. It was one inch from the person’s eyes. Right after that the person jumped at Yut-Lung, taking a knife out, pointing to his neck. It didn’t take him long to understand what the person in front of him was aiming at. They got in a ruthless, yet not deathly fight, both of them knowing when to stop that one move that could cause the other’s death. At a second, the guest snapped the knife and pinched Yut-Lung to the ground.

The sharp edge of the knife was one move away from Yut-Lung’s neck. He looked fast in the person’s eyes, first almost scared, because he was taken by surprise, but then smirked. 

-You’re not as sharp as you used to be, he said.

Right near the other’s neck Yut-Lung’s needle was pointed.

-But again, I got better at handling needles too, so don’t take any grudge against me. You know I wouldn’t hurt a Girl, he said giving her a hand to stand up. Not when I need her for a mission.  
Mei Ling sat on a chair and Yut-Lung on the sofa, panting for a while to catch their breath and putting back the knife and the needles.

-So, what is that mission you’re talking about? she asked a few minutes later.

-Consider it as your payment for saving you from the streets those six years ago, Yut-Lung demanded.

-I am ready to do everything you order, I'm at your disposal.

Yut-Lung slipped his fingers through his hair and spoke:

-As you probably know, you are my weapon many are unaware of, and I'm going to use this chance to use you.   
Mei Ling nodded and listened.

Yut-Lung related her all the story about Ash and Eiji briefly, about all the accidents that happened those months, how he was involved and how it ended, how is Ash now in a coma. He didn’t mention a lot about Shorter, whom he considered a sensitive subject, as he also didn’t think much of, distracting himself with other subjects, and also about Blanca, he was still feeling betrayed by his sudden demission and leave. All those thoughts made him frown.

-I have an awesome plan, to get my revenge on Ash. To make him as he should’ve been from the beginning: an untouchable devil who isn’t able to love or feel compassion. A fighter that should’ve been my enemy from the moment I betrayed them, when I took away his best friend.

-How do you plan to make that Ash guy be a vicious fighter again? Mei Ling asked curiously.

-To make him come back to his senses, I must take away his only source of love: Eiji, stated Yut-Lung mischievously. That is where you come!  
Mei Ling glanced at him intrigued.

-I still don’t know where is Ash at the moment and how much will take him to wake up, but I will capture Eiji before he will come back to his senses. He is in Japan right now, I don’t have almost any access to this country’s secret forces.

Mei Ling listened and nodded.

-And I can't just come and take him by force, so it’s complicated, continued Yut-Lung. As I said this is where you will come. Pretending to be his friend while he recovers, the little boy was shot by one of my men, you’ll be perfect as you are almost his age. I don’t need too much work from you and I won’t send you right away to Japan. You have to adjust and learn everything about him, also you need an identity to travel to Japan, but I will take care of those sort of things.  
Mei Ling sighed intensely.

-How much this “adjusting” will take? she asked disinterested.

Yut-Lung noticed the sudden change of emotion.

-This may seem boring, but I will not let things be like last time. That fucking bastard won’t dare to lay a finger on my men and me. Not when I will have his dear Eiji in my possession and him trusting you is the best way to lure him to come to America by his own will. I’m sure he doesn’t know what happened to Ash yet. He would’ve come right away. No one told him about poor Ash, said Yut-Lung with a face pout.

Silence filled the room. Yut-Lung looked at Mei Ling. She was in deep thoughts.

-What do you say about this, Mai? he asked.

-This is so fucked up, she growled, but I don’t have a choice, do I?

Yut-Lung smiled.

-Yep, you’ll do this anyway, or I’ll have you killed. He looked at her to see a reaction. But she remained unchanged.

Is it a deal then? He asked after a minute and reached out to shake hands with Mei Ling.

-It’s a deal if you say so… She shook hands with Yut-Lung. She didn’t know yet if this was something she can pull off.


	3. Goodbye America, Hello Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to make the last preparations for Mei Ling's leave, Yut-Lung testes her trust one more time, which puts the girl in a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm talking too much about Yut-Lung and Mei Ling and leave the main characters aside, but I promise, once Ash wakes up there will be a lot of interaction between him and Eiji, more action and fluff.  
>  Thank You for reading my fic. Love You

Chapter 3

Five months passed already since Ash’s incident and he was still in coma.

In Chinatown, Yut-Lung was busy training Mei Ling for her mission. He taught her everything about Eiji Okumura. Over these five months he did every research he could do without raising any suspicion from authorities, finding out only where Eiji lived, in Izumo, and his high school name. He had to be precautious of Sing too, as the boy was visiting him every three weeks, “just in case”. Yut-Lung didn’t want anybody to know about Mei Ling’s existence, as she was his secret weapon, giving her an apartment in the upper town and she could only come late at night, dressed up in dark, men’s clothes.

Mei Ling followed Yut-Lung’s obsessive plan not daring to object anything, just quietly learning the entire information about her target. At first, she thought Eiji was only this weak boy who was constantly getting kidnapped by Yut-Lung and Dino Golzine, as she acquired knowledge of. But as she was continuing to learn about him she started to change her mind, to think of Eiji as that interest target of Ash’s enemies, but as she didn’t have a say in all this she didn’t show any sign of it. If Yut-Lung would get the idea that she was starting to doubt his plan, he won’t need her anymore, meaning he will kill her. 

A few more weeks later, Mei Ling was almost ready to perform the plan. She was starting to prepare for the flight to Japan. In less than three days she would have to depart for Japan. 

On the other hand, Yut-Lung was getting more anxious, despite knowing everything was ready for the take-off. He didn’t doubt Mei Ling’s loyalty, but as he was Yut-Lung he never actually trusted someone to the fullest, almost anyone…

He wanted to test Mei Ling and called her urgently, not saying what it was about.   
Mei Ling didn’t question why was Yut-Lung calling her suddenly, but it was still 5 pm, it was too early to come. There could be some of his men, who shouldn’t see her. In the end, she replied that she will come.

As she was about to enter Yut-Lung’s mansion, she heard talking from inside. That’s when she understood what was going on. Sing and some of his men were there. This was a test. She had to enter despite leaking her identity. So she couldn’t enter as Mei Ling, she needed to do something.

-Who are we waiting for anyway? asked a bit impatient Sing.

-Oh, there is no one we’re waiting for, I just need to confirm something, he explained smirking.

“So this is why he called me here, without mentioning the reason” thought Mei Ling. This was his way to test if he could trust her in the end. 

She left his mansion, going straight to a traditional cloth store. She bought one piece and dressed like a kisaeng, along with a dark blue wig which was put over her pink hair. Then she went to one oriental cosmetic shop, put a pale makeup and applied pale pink lip-gloss and light pink blush. She paired the look with some dark blue heels and came back to the mansion. This probably wasn’t her best idea but she must show her boss her loyalty. 

Mei Ling knocked at the door and was invited by the head maid to enter the living room, where everyone should be waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked in. Stepping inside the living room, she got a clear look of the guests, and to complete the kisaeng look she took out a floral fan, bought from an old lady.

The second Yut-Lung saw Mei Ling he started laughing so hard, everyone turned to him. Mei Ling wished she could vanish from there. This wasn’t only embarrassing, to lower her status, but her life now depended on it. 

-Who is this? Sing interrupted Yut-Lung’s laughing.

-Apparently, she’s one of my kisaengs! He laughed cheerfully. But I didn’t expect she’ll come so late, he continued. 

Mei Ling made a short bow, covering her face with the fan.  
She cursed Yut-Lung with all the wicked words she could think of.

-Where we all waiting for your kisaeng? Sing got irritated.

-No! I just wanted to have company until she came. You can go now, he commanded to the boys.

-I understand you’re weird, but boy, you’re only 16, are you allowed to have kisaengs? Sing joked.  
-The fuck I can do and have everything I want, snapped Yut-Lung frustrated.   
The boys and Sing left the mansion, each step towards the exit, while walking past Mei Ling she kept bowing to them. 

Sing stopped in front of Mei Ling. She got scared for a split second, thinking of all possible twists and turns that could happen.

-How old are you? Sing asked Mei Ling. Aren’t you too old for Lee Yut-Lung?

-How dare you say that? He came to them and grabbed her hand. I can have any woman or man despite age. IT’S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!! He screamed.

Sing smirked but backed out satisfied that it annoyed Yut-Lung. In the end he left the house.

-You can let go of my hand now, Mei Ling said after there was silence.

He looked down where he held her thin hand. 

-Why is it so cold? He asked suddenly.

-What?

Yut-Lung shook his head, blinking a lot then and let go after a second.  
Mei Ling was confused.

He got back to his senses and sat on his couch picking one glass of champagne.   
-But seriously, a Kisaeng?!!! He asked cockier than always.

Mei Ling threw her fan and took off her wig sighing.

-I didn’t have a choice! What the hell were you thinking about when you summoned me here? She asked angrily.

-Didn’t you like my little game? He asked innocent.

-If this is your kind of game, I am not interested to play. Plus it was too risky. What if I was caught and they found out about your plan?

-Then I would’ve killed everyone here, including You, Yut-Lung said briefly.

-I can find you killing me, but not Sing Soo-Ling. Even if neither of you shows it, I know you care about each other.

-Shut up! That’s not true.

-Whatever…Mei Ling said. But was that really necessary to do? Only to please your amusement…

-This “task” you did tonight was a confirmation that you are ready for our mission.

Mei Ling was serious. 

-So everything is ready for my leave? she asked.

-Yes, you’re living in two days.

-Okay. 

-Now come, Yut-Lung led her to his private study room.

He went to his table and took two plane tickets and gave them to Mei Ling.  
He sat on his chair, lifted his legs crossed above the table and one hand stretched behind his head.

-I am not in the mood to talk, but I’ll make an exception and repeat our plan and what you have to do one more time.

Mei Ling took both tickets and sat on the sofa.

-Go on, she said looking at the tickets.

-The day after tomorrow, started Yut-Lung, you will be accompanied by one of my guards, Shin Jiang, he will be assured to take you until Izumo and place you in an apartment I already bought. He will stay until you accommodate and then he’ll come back. I already gave you the passport you’ll use, it’s your real name, but the dates and your ID number are changed, just for precaution. This is the first part: you going to Japan and settle down, and contacting me the day before you’ll go to his high school.   
The next part is to create a trustful appearance for everyone and then approach and befriend Eiji. This will take the most of the mission, as it’s a process depending on time. As I presume, he still didn’t forget about America and Ash, but that is not our problem to worry about. We only need him to trust you, Mei Ling, and you must not mention anything regarding what you know about him and his adventure in America.  
Yut-Lung crossed his fingers continued:

-As we talked about we need to capture him only after Ash wakes up, and after Eiji trusts you and thinks of you as his friend, when you two will come to America with his own will. As we don’t know when Ash will wake up, I can't estimate how long this mission will take but once you arrive in Japan there is no way back. Do you understand? Yut-Lung asked serious fixing Mei Ling with his oppressive eyes.

For the first time since Mei Ling came to Yut-Lung, she feared those eyes of his. She knew he was too blind of cruelty and hatred to notice how obsessive his actions are. She only wished he could say straight to his face “Stop! Stop the hell what you’re doing! Doesn’t it look stupid and worthless this whole plan of yours? You’re just hurting two innocent people without a proper reason! Please stop before someone dies…” she wished she had the guts to say this, but she valued her life too much to let her feelings interfere.

-I understand, she said dry. 

Yut-Lung gave her a quick look.

-I am ready to spend my life there how long it takes. I will earn Eiji’s trust and be his support when he will need someone to comfort him, she added.

-Then there is nothing more I should worry about, I can trust you will do a good job, Yut-Lung said.

The quiet filled the room. Just two people standing there thinking about future. One of them regretting it, without a choice to stand back, the other making great scenarios about it, obsessed with earning glory at the end of the great fight he is going to start.

After a couple of minutes Yut-Lung sighed.

-You can go now. Be ready Sunday, Shin Jiang and me will pick you up. 

Mei Ling nodded and stood up.

-Oh and here, Yut-Lung took an envelope and handed it to her.  
This your first paycheck.

She took the envelope and headed out of the study room.

When Mei Ling was about to leave the mansion Yut-Lung pointed at her dress.

-But really was that the only solution you could think of, a Kisaeng? He scoffed again with a smirk.

-Good night, Mei Ling said blushing and left in a hurry.

After arriving home, the first thing she did was to tear off her dress and to wash her face of the heavy make-up. She was disgusted with everything. She took a shower and went to bed right away. The things she is about to do aren’t right, she did a lot of bad things in her life, killed people, stole and assassinated plenty of them, but now she felt guilty for what she needed to do. 

Only if she could run away. 

Run away from Yut-Lung and his stupid mission.

Sunday came. Mei Ling had all her stuff packed. She ate a quick breakfast and looked at the weather from Izumo. It’s going to be a warm day. She dressed up with a light peach shirt with denim overall, sneakers and white socks with bunnies. Her hair was bunched up and tied into two buns on the top, with the rest let down on the shoulder-level. She took a sleeved jacket and a pair of sunglasses and sat on her bed.   
Soon Yut-Lung will come, and take her to Japan where she should deceive a boy she never met in her life. “What the hell am I doing?” she asked herself.

She heard a knock at the door. Mei Ling opened it, revealing Yut-Lung and a tall, dark-haired man, much older than Yut-Lung, maybe in his thirties, thought Mei Ling, the two of them waiting to be invited inside.

-I’ll just take my things and come outside. I have to keep this place for when I come back for your reports, she said tapping the door. 

-I’ll take care of this apartment in your absence, so don’t worry, Yut-Lung said.

Mei Ling took her belongings and looked once again around her room. She whispered a short good-bye and left with the two men.

They arrived at the airport around 9 o’clock. She took her luggage and Shin Jiang got out too. Yut-Lung remained in the car, there was no need for him to go out.

-I’ll wait for your call when you arrive in Japan, he said coldly.   
I trust you won’t fail me, he addressed to Mei Ling. Good Luck!

She nodded and left.

From New York to Izumo was a 12-hour flight. The two of them went to the terminal. 

They entered the plane and took their seats. As the plane decollated she put on her headphones and looked at the ground.  
The captain announced to take off.

“Goodbye America, Goodbye New York…Hello Japan.”


	4. Wild beast in a lash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, it's Mei Ling's back story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy another character's tough past. Don't hate her for being evil, no one is born evil, their circumstances make them like that.

Chapter 4

During the flight, Mei Ling listened to her playlist and looked at the sky beneath her. Shin Jiang wasn’t a talkative person, so the two of them didn’t discuss the entire flight.

Mei Ling was thinking about all sorts of things. From her past and until now happened lots of things. Before she had met Yut-Lung, she lived in an abusive environment; her drunk stepdad abused her and her ill mother.   
Mei Ling still remembered that day when she couldn’t take anymore of her stepfather’s beating and cursing when she took a knife from the kitchen and stabbed the man more than six times. She was scared but at the same time relieved. From that moment she knew she was different, she wasn’t a normal person. Because she didn’t feel any regret after killing her stepdad, she thought she wasn’t sane.

Not long after this, her mother died, Mei Ling had to live on the streets as she didn’t have any relatives, and there was no way she wanted to go to an orphanage. At that time, China was a poor country, she wasn’t the only one having troubles. 

The area where she was living was full of hooligans and thieves, she could only survive by stealing and trafficking. This continued for three years until she ran one day from all the debts she had from some gangsters. Mei Ling felt suffocated there, it was a living hell. Without any food or clothes she ran away. She thought she wouldn’t live for long, as she was too skinny and most probably had anorexia. The village she arrived in wasn’t in a better state than the others, and she had to live on the street here too.   
Mei Ling recalled the day she was sure death would come when she was kidnapped by three men, all dressed in black. She thought that was it. Little did she know then, that kidnapping didn’t offer her death.

When she woke up, she thought she was in heaven, everything was white around her. It felt so pure. The dream shattered when an old man entered her room and came to her. It was a doctor. He mumbled something and Mei Ling observed he wasn’t talking with her. In a corner of the room a young boy was having his hair combed. The girl thought he wasn’t more than 11. It could have looked like he was an innocent boy, but she saw that look in his eyes. The vexation and hatred, she was sure now that he wasn’t a good one.   
-Where am I? Who are you? Mei Ling asked after the doctor left the room.

The boy made a hand move for the maid to stop arranging his hair and sent him out.   
-I saved you, he said. You should be bowing to me for saving your petty life.

Mei Ling frowned.  
-I never asked to be saved. Plus a little boy like you saved me? I won’t believe that.

-It wasn’t your choice. I gave you medicine and treated you, brought you back from a dead corpse. By doing that you aren’t your own anymore. You belong to me and only I can choose what to do with you, the boy threatened Mei Ling.

After two days, when Mei Ling got back on her feet she planned to run away. But the second she left the room, a guard came and took her to a room full of young girls. They were her age, every one of them skinny and ugly. But old ladies entered the room, with tons of dresses and hair combs. They dressed each young girl and made their hair, adding a lot of makeup.   
For the first time she felled taken care of, it felt nice. When putting the white shoes on she felt something cold, like metal under her right foot. When she looked up, the old lady made eye contact but didn’t say anything. She knew it was a knife.

The girls were taken in a dark chamber. A candle was lighted up revealing a black sofa with the boy staying in it.

-Where are we? one of the girls asked quietly?

-I think we are his women now, kisaengs, said another girl.

Mei Ling knew what a kisaeng was, a woman from outcast or slave families who was trained to be a courtesan, providing artistic entertainment for men in the upper class. She always thought it was the lowest she could become before death.

-YES! You are my kisaengs, the boy said loudly.

The room was again quiet. 

-Why do you need so many girls? You are too young for that, the voice of Mei Ling was heard.

-But…started the boy, I never said I’ll keep all of them he smirked.

The girls gasped.

-Yeah, yeah… I don’t need all of you, and I'm not really interested in kisaengs, he said.

-Then what do you want from us?

-You were all picked from different places, so you don’t know which ones are from good places or bad places. I…he stopped a while, I will let only one of you to live.

All girls gasped terrified.

-Only one of you will get a new life, he said again.

-Why are you doing this to us? one girl asked crying.

-Why not? I have the power to do anything I want.

Mei Ling was also terrified, but then she remembered the knife from her shoe. The boy looked at her. When they made eye contact he smirked.  
Mei Ling understood what she had to do. But how can she do something like that? From the moment she killed her stepdad she never touched a knife again. She never tried to protect herself if someone tried to hurt her. She wasn’t scared of killing people, but she knew by doing that she committed a great sin.

-You don’t have time to think, the young boy said, more likely looking at Mei Ling.

The next second the chamber was dark again. There was a blackness that filled the room, no one could see anything.

-I’ll offer a new life to the last person that remains alive after the lights are turned on.  
The panic began. Little screams of girls and running were heard. Mei Ling didn’t hear any sound of knives, which meant she was the only one possessing it. Only she could come alive.

-If more than one person is coming out alive after I turn on the lights, each one dies.

This was cruel. But Mei Ling remembered how she felt when she killed her father three years ago. No remorse or guilt. She had no choice.  
Turning to her side she started to walk until she stepped over a body and fell down near it. The little cries of the girls were ringing in Mei Ling’s ears. She took the knife from her shoe and with a loud scream she stabbed the girl’s body. Her hands trembled at the feeling of warm blood. She wasn’t scared she told herself, she was just angry she didn’t have a choice. She couldn’t stop. Following this, Mei Ling went through the dark chamber, like she used to roam the dark streets, every time, when sensing a presence she stabbed the body, without holding back. 

She couldn’t count how many people she stabbed but didn’t stop until the last scream of a girl was heard. She went to the last one and cut the neck she felt. Mei Ling fell down. Her feet couldn’t keep her up anymore, she was tired, horrified by the silence. For a couple of minutes the darkness was still over the room. 

In the end, the candle was lighted up again. The picture of the room was devastating. One girl with a knife in her hand, with her face dirty with blood, same as her hands and clothes. The blood was dripping from her hair. Around her, dozens of bodies were seen, every one with their neck cut, or chest stabbed. What was even scarier was that none of them were alive.

-Bravo! Bravo! Applauded the boy walking to her.

-What is your name? he asked.

-Mei Ling, said the girl.

Are you satisfied now? she asked.

-Very satisfied. I wasn’t actually expecting all of them to be dead, but I'm impressed with your skills.

-Am I going to be your kisaeng? Your slave? she asked silently.

-No…smiled him. I don’t need one, I don’t like them.

-Then why did you make me kill every little girl here? she screamed.

-Because I wanted to find a killer, not a kisaeng, he grinned mischievously.

-You’re sick, she replied. What are you going to do now?

-Consider this as salvation from your petty life and offering you a new chance to live a better one, where you will never have to worry about tomorrow.

Mei Ling looked down. She didn’t want such a life.

-I better die, before I am controlled by you, she shouted.

-You don’t have a say in this anymore. This isn’t your life, it’s mine. I possess you now.

But I don’t need you at the moment, I will offer you missions and I’ll test you and train you. Also, you can't end your life, it’s meaningless, he laughed. You don’t have a choice.

Mei Ling wished she’d cut the boy’s chest open. She hated him.   
She wanted to kill him, but was taken back to the white room. 

Mei Ling stayed there one more week and one day the boy entered her room. He explained he had to go to another place and Mei Ling had to go and train in Hong-Kong. When he was on the verge of exiting the room Mei Ling asked:

-What’s your name? Why are you doing all this at such a young age?

He looked at her quietly.

-I’m Lee Yut-Lung. The last one in the Lee clan. Why am I doing all of this? Well, let me think…Ah! Because of circumstances. If I want to avenge the person that was my dearest I need to survive on my own, and create my own weapons…like you, the boy said with a blunt face.

-What if you’ll regret killing all these people one day? she asked.

-I won’t, he said serious and left.

Mei Ling opened her eyes and looked around. Shin Jiang was reading a book. Under her, she could see the ocean, the mesmerizing ocean. How beautiful it would be to fall right now into the deep ocean.

Bringing back all past memories didn’t hurt her. She hadn’t any remorse against it.   
The pilot captain announced that in less than an hour they will arrive. Mei Ling didn’t close her eyes again, instead she looked at her phone, at pictures of Eiji Okumura. Soon she will meet him. He looked so handsome, even for her.

The plane landed safely. The two went to get their luggage and took the train till Izumo. It was noon the weather was warm, with a slight wind.  
“How peaceful” thought Mei Ling.

They arrived in Izumo around 3 pm and took a taxi to the new apartment where Mei Ling was going to live.

It was nice inside the apartment. The view was wonderful. 

-I will contact the Master, you can unpack, said Shin Jiang.

-Okay.

The night came fast. The man bought two beers and they went to the balcony. The cold beer felt refreshing along with the warm wind.

-What did your Master say? asked Mei Ling.

-He’s your Master, too, the man said. He took a sip and continued.

He’s telling me to come back tomorrow if here is no problem I said I’ll come.

Mei Ling nodded.  
-I’ll take things from here.

They went to bed. The next day when Mei Ling woke up Shin Jiang was already gone. She dressed up and took a walk through the neighborhood. It was so calm and quiet. No gunshots, no screams, no killing. “Feels like heaven No wonder that boy, Eiji, is so different from the others from New York.”   
Every month she had to go back to Yut-Lung to report every move and state of the situation here. So she had a month free until she sees that jerk. 

Mei Ling was curious about the city, about its people and food. It wasn’t too hard for her to adapt to the time zone and she already knew the language, as she learned it the past five months.  
She took the bus until the high school she knew Eiji went to. She talked with the principal and asked to take the entrance exam. As it was the beginning of the school year, it wasn’t suspicious. She gave the exam and was accepted. The whole process took only one week.

The first day of school started on Monday. That night Mei Ling couldn’t sleep at all. She was attacked by all the ”what if’s”. If only she could back out now. She could hide from Yut-Lung for at least 1 year before he finds her and ends her life. “Is it actually worth it?” she thought.  
No, it wasn’t. She had to go according to the plan.

The next morning Mei Ling woke up after finally falling asleep a few hours before. She dressed up in the school’s uniform and took a backpack she bought from a store near her apartment. 

She took the bus and in less than 15 minutes arrived at her new school. There were a lot of students. She entered the building. The bell rang and the hallways emptied fast. Mei Ling had a little trouble finding her class, but finally entered a classroom. The students looked at her surprised. The teacher told her to come in and introduced her to the new class. She took a seat and the lesson started.  
That moment she had a thought: “So many people who are unaware of the dangerous, real world. I bet none of them has the slightest thought of me being an assassin.” She smiled weakly.

After the lessons she went to the cafeteria and took a seat examining every face that was passing along her sight. “How much will it take to find him?”, “How much will it take until I actually talk with him, befriend him, capture him?” she questioned herself. This whole process could take more than a year. She couldn’t just go to Eiji and befriend him, it won’t be natural. She’d have to adapt to the new school, like a normal new student, then she could approach Eiji. 

As looking at everyone’s face, not seeing the person she needed she thought about how hard it is. “Yut-Lung would better pay me a lot more if he wants this job done until the end.”   
Mei Ling was about to give up and go back home, when she saw a figure taking a seat two tables away from her. 

“It’s him. Eiji Okumura.” She told herself.   
The boy was drinking from a box juice and eating crepes, looking at his phone. Mei Ling couldn’t take her off him, he was stunning. When he raised his head Mei Ling stood up and turned to the other side and walked straight home, without taking any look back.  
She partly understood why there was such a fuss over this boy. Why that Ash guy was protecting him so much, why everyone else wanted to have him for their own. He looked exactly the type that had to be protected from everything. Mei Ling wanted to protect him too. He looked too precious to be held by Yut-Lung. 

“I’ll protect you too, Eiji Okumura, even if I have to deceive you and one day betray you. But until that moment I swear I’ll protect you like Ash Lynx…”


	5. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji and Mei Ling finally meet and she takes every risk to get closer to him. While both of them keep their most hidden thoughts from each other, the two of them feel like it's a true friendship between them. One day, every month, Mei Lig still has to fly to America and report every progress to Yut-Lung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how thankful I am that my fic is read by people. I really appreciate this, thank you.

Chapter 5

The next day Mei Ling didn’t see Eiji. She waited in the cafeteria at the exact same spot, but he didn’t show up. She tried focusing on school a little, even if she knew all the material from Yut-Lung’s lessons. Making friends wasn’t on her list, she only had to approach Eiji.

One week passed. Mei Ling didn’t talk with Yut-Lung yet. After lunch, she went outside like the other students. On a bench under a tree, she saw Eiji. He was busy writing something in a notebook. Mei Ling stood few meters away from him, examining the boy. When he finished writing, he put aside the notebook and with one hand under his chin, he was looking around. 

Mei Ling took out her phone fast and turned the camera on, posing fakely. At that second she had the idea to take a photo of Eiji. She turned the back camera and looked at him through the screen, then took the photo. “He looks good even on camera.” Mei Ling thought. She was ready to leave but wanted to look at him one more time. When she glanced at him the boy turned his head in her direction. They made eye contact for one second but then he looked another way. Mei Ling looked at him a little more after they broke the eye contact, but then stood up and left. 

She wanted to know what thought Eiji when he looked at her. If he was curious about her or if he didn’t have any suspicion about her.

That night when Mei Ling was ready to go to sleep her phone rang. She answered. It was Yut-Lung.

-What are you doing? He asked bored.

-I’m not sure if you’re stupid not knowing here is night or you just want to nag me.

-It’s neither. I wanted to know what you were doing.

-I was about to sleep, she replied.

-Hmm…he mumbled. Did you meet him?

-Yes. I’ve seen him twice. I took a picture of him today. I see why you’re all making a fuss over him, she chuckled.

Mei Ling sent him the picture. Yut-Lung looked at it and frowned.

-Ash is head over heels over him only because of his looks, mumbled him. 

-Because of his looks or not, I see he’s very lonely and quiet. Is he always like that? I don’t think he is talking with anyone from his class. Does he even have friends?

Yut-Lung didn’t answer immediately. He didn’t remember Eiji being lonely. He was always lively and sociable when Yut-Lung first met them.

-He’s still not over what happened in America. He misses everyone here and don’t forget he’s still healing from that gunshot.   
Eiji doesn’t know probably about Ash and thinks he’s turned his back on him or that he forgot about him. Half a year passed. He’s anxious, waits for Ash to call him or write to him. But that won’t come too soon…

Mei Ling stared at the ceiling. The room was lighted only by the moon. The other line was silent for a while. A weak sigh was heard.

\- He’s probably waiting for any contact from Ash or wants to forget about what happened in New York. Either way he’s vulnerable for comfort. This is your chance to get close to him.   
You’re probably tired, go to sleep. Good night, he added.

-Good night, Mei Ling responded and hung up.

The next month was the same. Mei Ling was seeing Eiji more, between the brakes and after lessons were over. She never approached him, only examined the boy from distance. One day she asked her English teacher:

-Mr. Kimura, I have a question. Do you know a student named Eiji Okumura?

-Eiji? Yes I know him. I taught his class last year. He was a very lovely student, always in a good disposition. But he was absent the entire last two terms, he went to the States. He came back another person. He doesn’t talk as much as he did anymore. 

-Why? asked Mei Ling.

-I don’t know. His parents only said he needed a break and asked not to pressure him too much. The teachers let him be. He had a lot of potential too. He was a good athlete also. But after an incident two years ago he didn’t jump anymore. Poor kid, ended the teacher.

-I understand, contemplated Mei Ling.

-But why do you ask about him anyway? the teacher asked.

-I saw a magazine about popular gangs from America. His name was written at the end and this school was written near his name. I assumed he learned here.

-If you’re interested in him, he also was a member of the photography club. You can find him there if he’s still attending it. 

Mei Ling bowed and thanked the teacher then left the classroom.

She went to the information board and found the class where the photography club was. She went there and found a senior boy and a girl. She asked if she could join the club. The two students were the club presidents, they accepted Mei Ling and told her to fill some forms.

The next day the girl went to the photography club and came before anyone else. Soon, more students entered the classroom and Mei Ling greeted each one of them. There were about 15 students. Before the meeting began, one last student entered the class and sat in the back of the class. Mei Ling saw him, Eiji. 

She didn’t pay too much attention to the meeting, but here and then she was peaking at Eiji. The boy wasn’t listening to the lessons too. He was listening to his music and buried his head between his arms and stayed like that.

This atmosphere continued for the whole school year. Mei Ling was attending school regularly and the photography club, only to observe Eiji. Then once a month she was flying back to America to report to Yut-Lung every move. She never talked with him, just looking at him quietly. 

One day, in late October, she visited Yut-Lung. She was welcomed by the maids the same way. Yut-Lung was waiting for her in his study room.

-What news do you bring? He asked after she sat on the couch.

-Nothing special. Still didn’t talk with him. But the boy looks skinnier than in summer. I think he’s in depression, I can't blame him though. He’s waiting hopelessly for the friend that can’t come to him.   
Did you find anything about Ash? Is he still unconscious? asked Mei Ling.

-Yes, he still didn’t wake up. I'm starting to get bored by this whole situation, grunted Yut-Lung. Ash is strong, I don’t understand how he’s still in coma. This doesn’t fit him. If he’s never going to wake up what will I do then? asked him.

-I dunno, admitted Mei Ling. You should find another hobby, she joked.  
-Shut up.

Mei Ling returned to Izumo. Autumn was starting to be felt here too, as it was raining continuously for five days. 

Mei Ling was also bored. She was coming to school only for Eiji, but could see him rarely.

One day, at the beginning of November Mei Ling woke up from a strange dream. She dreamed of herself laughing and talking with Eiji. She had the thought that it passed almost a year since she came to Japan, she had adapted to the place just fine. 

Maybe it was time to approach Eiji. She couldn’t be considered too suspicious already. She was learning in the school for a year. Just a normal foreigner who came to Japan to learn, not so different from so many other people. 

“Yes, I have to do this, I have to talk with him.” She said in her mind and dressed up. Arriving at school she behaved as every other day. But she was nervous. She had so many harder missions, people to kill, banks to rob. This should be easy, compared to everything else she has done.

After the lessons she went to the cafeteria. There were a lot of students and it was too noisy. She was anxious. For a second she prayed Eiji to not come at all at the cafeteria. She stayed for 15 minutes, but there was no sight of the boy. The cafeteria was getting emptier, as students were leaving for lessons. Mei Ling was about to leave the place herself, but then a guy in a cute blue hoodie sat at a table in the corner of the room. He was eating from his lunchbox and looking at a camera.

This was the perfect opportunity to go and say hello to him. She gathered all her courage and said to herself that this is not as hard as she is imagining, then she went with small steps to the place the boy was sitting.

Arriving near him, Mei Ling took a deep breath and said:

-Hi! I’m Mei Ling. I’ve seen you at the photography club, she greeted him in a friendly tone.

Eiji looked up and met the girl’s eyes. At first he was confused but then replied on the same tone as her:

-I’m Eiji Okumura. I think I’ve seen you too. Nice to meet you.

Eiji took his bag from one chair for Mei Ling to sit. 

-Are you knew? I don’t remember you from the other years, he said.

-Yes, I moved this year in Japan. I’m from Hong-Kong.

-Aahh… the boy said. Your accent is pretty good.

-Thanks, Mei Ling replied a bit embarrassed.

The awkward silence between them was unsupportable, Mei Ling cursing her whole existence in her mind. she saw Eiji looking at his camera and asked:

-Do you take many pictures?

-Yes, he said with a soft smile. I really like taking pictures, mostly of places and landscapes.

Mei Ling smiled at what Eiji said.

Eiji caught her smiling and looked confused and embarrassed.

-Oh, I'm sorry, Mei Ling apologized. I’ve seen you a lot in the club, but you were always at the back and didn’t talk most of the time. I didn’t know how you were aside from the club, she lied. That’s why I approached you today. I wanted to know what kind of person you are.

-And what kind of person do you think I am, after talking with me? He asked chuckling.

-You are a kind person, she said. This time she meant it. Eiji was the kindest person she knew.

-Haha, I’m not this kind, he laughed, I’m just quiet, he said looking down, his expression changing.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have said that the girl said. 

-No, it’s nothing. I'm fine, Eiji said with a forced smile.

-Then Eiji Okumura, it’s nice to meet you too. I'm happy I got to know you a little. I’ll see you around, Mei Ling said.

-Mn, I’ll see you around too, Mei Ling.

Mei Ling went home partly happy, partly guilty. She learned so much about Eiji and knew how kind and good he was, she never believed when Yut-Lung cursed him and said how stupid and weak Eiji was. She knew he made a big step coming out of his comfort zone to talk with her. Mostly his expressions had been forced, she knew he wasn’t that happy while talking, that he wanted to be alone, but now she can't let him be alone. She needs to earn his trust. For that they have to be closer. “And I will make that happen” Mei Ling said in her head.

The next day the weather was better, the sun even came out a little.   
At school she waited impatiently for the lessons to finish faster so she could go and find Eiji. After the lessons finally finished Mei Ling went to the club. The students were going out. When Mei Ling asked them where were they going, one boy said they were going to take pictures of the outside, “as long as the weather allows us.”

Outside she found Eiji installing a camera. She went to him. When he turned to look around and spotted Mei Ling, she waved at him. He waved too.

-Hey! Do you want to take pictures together? she asked with a pouty voice.

-Yeah! He said awkwardly scratching the pack of his head.

They took a few photos.

-They came out so good, said Eiji surprised. 

-It’s not only the talent, Mei Ling started, the view is outstanding too. I never appreciated the beauty of landscapes. Only now, when I joined this club I got to know how mesmerizing and unique each place is.

-It’s true. We photographers can only show the people who can't see in real life how great and wonderful are the places we take photos of. This is the reason I like taking pictures. I can show others the beauty I saw with my own eyes.  
Thank you for reminding me that, Mei Ling, said Eiji with a little smile.

-You’re welcome. The only thing I want is your friendship. Am I asking for too much? The girl asked.

Eiji chuckled. Mei Ling wanted to see him like that forever.

-I don’t think so. I thought we were already friends, he said with a soft grin.   
I’m not that lively and hyper as I used to be. If you’ll get bored and will want to leave me I'm not to be blamed.

Mei Ling tapped his shoulder amicably.

-If I wanted to be your friend wanting something from you, I wouldn’t even bother to try. The truth is… I feel lonely here, but when I saw you at the cafeteria I knew I wanted to be friends with you.

They smiled both and continued to take pictures.  
From that day on, Mei Ling met Eiji more often, talking until the bell rang, meeting between breaks and going to the cafeteria together. When she was with him, Mei Ling forgot about her mission, believing their friendship was real.

Eiji didn’t suspect once Mei Ling, but never he talked about anything related to America and Ash. Even if she knew everything about him, she never asked him if he had ever been to the States or if he had some foreign friends.

Every month, since they became closer, Mei Ling was choosing a date, when she didn’t have to come to school, or meet Eiji, to go to Yut-Lung and report everything that was going in Izumo. 

This way a new friendship was developing, based on the lies of one and the hidden past of the other. Even if this was going on like that, none of them knowing the other’s real sufferings, it didn’t feel unnatural, for both of them, it was like they’ve found a person who they considered trustful and reliable, but not once mentioning the real matter that bothered them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can be moots on twitter, my acc here


	6. I miss him like crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-I can't keep it inside of me anymore, I miss him…"  
> Eiji has a deep conversation with Mei Ling. He confesses something that has been torturing him for a year already, he can't keep all those heartbreaking memories to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but writing this chapter made me cry so many times, it gets sadder when you watch Banana Fish ending one more time. I am fully responsible if someone needs a hug after reading it. None of them deserves to go through so much pain...

Chapter 6

Winter came. It’s almost a year since Eiji left America, since he last saw Ash in that hospital hall. He never heard from him, not a message, not a single call. Not even the others from America tried to contact him. Eiji never suspected something bad happened that stopped Ash from going to him. He only believed that either Ash didn’t get his letter or that he refused to come to Japan with him, that Ash cut him from his life.  
Eiji thought of that as a good thing and tried to understand Ash. That he always protected him and thought of himself as a criminal that would bring only sufferings to Eiji. That Ash would be relieved to know Eiji is in Japan and will be safe, far away from danger. 

He couldn’t forget about Ash though. It was hard to recover from the gunshot, it took him 5 months to be able to stand up properly, but the memories from that place never left him.

Eiji thought that he will always be in that regretful state, not being able to move on, but once he met Mei Ling he tried to focus on real life. Even if he felt sometimes that it would be so easy to let out his feelings and tell someone what was going on in his mind. but he could never say anything related to that o anyone else.

One day, after lessons, Mei Ling met Eiji and went together to a park to take some pictures.

-Isn’t it a little cold? asked Mei Ling.

-Yeah, said Eiji blowing his fingers. But it’s worth freezing when you can take so many amazing photos.

-You’re right, admitted Mei Ling.

The little snowflakes falling on the ground, the quiet wind that was blowing and the satisfying sound of snow being crunched under people’s feet. It was getting darker. They decided to pack the camera and take a walk in the park. After a while, Eiji sat down on a bench and Mei Ling followed. 

-I’m a little tired, he said. I didn’t get too much sleep yesterday.

-Why? asked Mei Ling curious.

-Oh, it’s nothing, he smiled weakly.

-You can tell me, I won’t judge you, Mei Ling tried to push him.

Eiji inhaled a big breath with his eyes closed. 

-I had a nightmare, he started, but it’s not the first time. I’m already used to it, he chuckled. 

Mei Ling looked down, her smile drifting away. She knew why he was having nightmares about, why he couldn’t tell anyone about them. A part of her wanted to be there for him, to comfort him, but she also remembered every time that she is his enemy, that she is only deceiving and lying to him. She didn’t have the right to be by his side.   
She couldn’t say anything, just looking down and thinking of a way to get out of this nightmare.

-How was your life before coming to Japan? asked Eiji.

Mei Ling looked at him startled. Eiji almost never asked her about herself, about her life or her background. She was the one that was asking this most of the time.

-When I live in Hong-Kong? 

Eiji nodded.

-Well, I didn’t have a beautiful past. My life before coming here wasn’t great. I didn’t have loving parents and interesting toys, I didn’t have friends and sometimes even dinner, she chuckled.   
My parents both died and I had to live on the streets until I could finally go to another country and start a new life…

Mei Ling sighed. For the first time she didn’t have to lie to Eiji. What she said was true, but she left out the parts that made her a criminal. Eiji put an arm on her shoulder.

-I’m sorry you didn’t have a beautiful past. Sometimes I think I'm actually so lucky to have a family and love from so many people. I am happy you could go through your hardships, you’re a strong person, Mei Ling.

The girl wanted to cry. To cry and let out everything that’s on her heart. Never did she receive comfort from someone who knows her backstory. Even if it was a person who didn’t know her entire past, she felt someone cared truly for her.

-Thank you, Eiji, for telling me that, she said with a weak voice.

-This what friends are for, he smiled and tapped her shoulder.

Aside from being a different person in front of Eiji, a person that would appear normal, if she didn’t lie to him, Mei Ling always behaved like a good friend for Eiji. The whole time, while being with him, she forgot about her duties, but the second she was coming home, she remembered who she was truly. The visits to Yut-Lung were making her feel even guiltier than when she was alone, without Eiji. That day, every month, when she had to see Yut-Lung, Mei Ling was fed on, she wanted to abandon everything and tell Eiji the truth. It was torturing. 

Time was flying fast, days, weeks, months were passing like a wind blow. Spring came, the flowers were blossoming and the weather was nice and warm. Eiji and Mei Ling were together as always, doing a lot of stuff together. Both of them adapted to each other, it looked so much like a real friendship. 

The bell rang. Eiji waited for Mei Ling in the cafeteria. When she came they bought sodas and snacks.

-What are you doing this weekend? asked Eiji.

-Not much, I have to buy groceries for home. Did you plan something?

-Yes actually, Eiji scratched the back of his head shyly. Wanna go see a movie? And maybe after we can buy some snacks and beer. What do you say?

-It sounds great, exclaimed Mei Ling. We can go to my place afterward.

-Okey!!

Saturday Mei Ling woke up and cleaned her room, after she dressed and went to buy the groceries she needed. She waited for Eiji’s call when she was ready to go out. They met at the cinema. Eiji bought two boxes of popcorn and colas. They went in and took their seats. It was Mei Ling’s first time when she went to watch a film with somebody.   
“Hanging out with Eiji is probably the best part of this dumb mission”, thought Mei Ling.

-Did you like it? asked Eiji after the movie finished.

-Yes, very much! The girl replied.

The movie was interesting indeed, about a family going through a lot of obstacles to find each other after a tragic terrorist attack.   
Funny how both of them found each other through the scenes of the movie. There was Eiji who recalled being kidnapped and held as hostage, when someone tried to lure Ash. He knew he was Ash’s weak point, even before Yut-Lung told him, but he came to accept it. He wanted to offer Ash freedom and comfort, something that Eiji could give wholeheartedly. 

On the other hand, Mei Ling found herself more in the attacks and sufferings. The point when they would almost give up but then one of them was trying to keep everyone hopeful. She remembered once when she was holding hostage a Filipino family, during an attack she had to take part at. She remembered the way the dad was telling the kids and the wife that everything was going to be fine. In the end she had to kill him because he tried to escape to find help. She didn’t, she couldn’t have mercy for them. It wasn’t her job.   
She couldn’t have remorse and having that wouldn’t change what happened anyway. “What if bad guys would all die in the end, like in movies…?”

Eiji and Mei Ling walked slowly to Mei Ling’s apartment. Near home, Eiji went to a market and bought six beers and a lot of pretz, potato chips and savoury puffs. 

-How old are you? asked Eiji. I hope you’re allowed to drink beer, he joked laughing.

-I’m 18, only one year younger than you, she defended. I can drink as much as you.

-Soon I’ll be 20, he said. Saying it like that scares me a little. It sounds so mature.

-Don’t say that, Old Brother, Mei Ling tapped his head laughing.

-I’m not old! Eiji protested pouting.

They walked laughing and joking about each other until they arrived in front of a large building. Mei Ling showed Eiji to her apartment.

-Here, she invited him inside.

-You have a nice home, he said.

-Thanks. 

-What do you want to do? she asked out of the blue.

-Let’s just eat and drink until we pass out, Eiji declared with a funny face.

-Let’s do it!

Mei Ling arranged a table in the middle of the small living room and two chairs. They took their seats and opened two beers.   
The first bottles went fast as well as a bag of chips. 

-Do you have any plans for vacation? asked Mei Ling.

-No…I think I’ll just waste my time here and there. Or I can go to a holiday camp. You?

-Same, I don’t have much to do either.

-If we’re both in the country, we can spend it together. What do you say? asked Eiji.

-Sound fine… I hope you’re not one of those people who study in vacation? chuckled Mei Ling.

-Nah~ I'm not that interested in learning too much. I get bored very easily, he winked.

They ate and drank two more beers, as they watched the sun setting down and dark overflowing the room. Eiji’s cheeks were getting a light tone of red as he was getting a bit drunk. Mei Ling has a high alcohol tolerance, unlike Eiji.

-Do you have more beer? asked Eiji after finishing the other two alone.

-Yes, I have. But are you sure you’re going you be okay if you drink more? 

Eiji nodded and muttered a “Yes”.

-Fine, Mei Ling rolled her eyes. But don’t you dare to puke on my couch, she tried to be serious, but melted once he saw the pout on Eiji’s lips.

Eiji continued to drink the beers. Mei Ling couldn’t keep up with his speed. When she saw he couldn’t handle anymore, she asked:

-Eiji, are you ok?

-Huh? he looked at Mei Ling blinking slowly.

-Do you often drink so much? Because you’re too drunk for one more beer.

Eiji put his head on the table. He looked at the window outside.  
Mei Ling didn’t want to interrupt whatever he was thinking. She knew he wasn’t okay.

-I wasn’t always like that, he said quietly.

-What do you mean? Mei Ling asked innocently.

He didn’t answer immediately. Mei Ling didn’t push him, giving him time and silence was the best thing she could do for this kind of Eiji she hadn’t met before. 

-Am I drunk already? he asked at a second.

-You are pretty much, she told him the truth.

-I don’t usually drink, you see…I just want to-to…

Eiji didn’t finish his sentence. Mei Ling waited patiently for him to continue, staying in front of him, looking at his semi-closed eyes and blushing cheeks.

-I feel like I want to tell someone what is on my heart…what has been torturing me for more than a year…

The room was silent again, then Eiji continued

-Something I can't keep only to myself…I couldn’t trust anyone with my feelings since…since…

A tear fell down Eiji’s cheek and rolled on his sleeve. The moonlight through the window made Eiji’s eyes sparkle like two dark pearls.  
Mei Ling reached the boy’s hand. She wanted to console him.

-I can't keep it inside of me anymore, I miss him…

The girl knew who Eiji was talking about. It was painful to see Eiji like that. This side of him he never showed anybody. Only to the person he now trusts this much to tell her the secrets he didn’t have the courage to tell before.

-What thoughts make you go through so much agony, Eiji? Who do you miss? Mei Ling asked only for him to relieve himself and share his whole sorrow.

-Will…will you think I'm petty after I tell you this? he asked one more tear falling on his cheek.

-Never.  
Eiji closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

-I met once this person, in America. He was the exact opposite of me. He lived a different world, a much dangerous one, where many considered him a bad guy. But he had a good side, one that he showed me. He protected me and stood by my side every time. He was a great fighter and taught me how to use a gun, how to protect myself. I was so naive at that time, never thinking life could be so dangerous and unfair for some people. When I was facing troubles after an accident, he was facing death…

Eiji raised his head and looked at Mei Ling, who was listening with her all soul the boy’s confession.

-I remember teaching him a word that broke me after he said it. “SA-YO-NA-RA”, he told me, how much I wished I didn’t teach him such a word. I just wanted to be with him forever…Eiji started crying and sobbing.   
I can only remember our last encounter when I told him to, to not look back…to run away from me. But I want him to come back to me…I want to see him…I miss him every day more like yesterday, I miss him like crazy… 

Mei Ling hugged Eiji as he was too weak to continue. It was so painful listening to such a tragic story of a heartbroken boy.

-I wanted to take him to Japan with me, to free him from his cruel destiny. I prayed every night for him to have a better life. I wanted to be his support, to take care of this poor child, who didn’t deserve everything that happened to him. 

-But…but we parted ways…Eiji cried loudly. I had to go back to Japan and I waited for him to show up to at least say goodbye, or to convince him to come with me… But…but… he-he never showed up, Eiji ended slowly.   
I waited for his call, for anyone’s call to tell me he was fine, that he will at least write to me or visit me….it never happened, unfortunately.

Eiji was crying hard in Mei Ling’s arms. She couldn’t let herself breakdown, she had to be strong for Eiji. But neither she could hold her tears as they started falling silently. The boy was stopping from crying slowly, slowly. 

Eventually, Eiji fell asleep, Mei Ling put him on the couch, wiping his wet face from all the tears and covering him with a blanket. At that moment she only wanted to break the deal with Yut-Lung and only take Eiji to Ash, only if Ash would wake up. Eiji doesn’t know in what state is the other. If he’ll find out the one he is so broken after, he will not be able to take it, he will suffer even more. Mei Ling went to a corner and cried until she also fell asleep. 

She only woke up at the sad whispers from Eiji.

-I miss you,… Ash…please come back…please…please…


	7. I'm not the only one who sees his pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how confident Yut-Lung was that he had everything like he planned, annoyed Mei Ling to the point she couldn’t keep it to herself and bursted furiously:
> 
> -HE STILL LOVES ASH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I thank each one of you who is reading my fanfic and gives love to it. 
> 
> All I can say is that the wait is Almost over... :))

Chapter 7

The next morning Mei Ling woke up at the sound of a phone ringing. She looked where it was coming from and found it under the table. Her head was spinning around, she was feeling dizzy. She answered the phone and realized it was Eiji’s.

-Hello, this is Eiji’s phone she said going to the balcony.

-Who is this? a girl’s voice came from the other line.

-Oh, I'm Eiji’s friend from school, Mei Ling. But who are you?

-I’m his sister.

-I see, I was actually going to call someone from his contacts. Eiji got drunk last night and he’s sleeping peacefully, said Mei Ling looking in his direction.

-Eiji got drunk?! Exclaimed surprised his sister. Wow! He almost never drinks…

-Maybe it’s also my fault, I should’ve stopped him after a couple of beers. I didn’t know he doesn’t have a high alcohol tolerance.

-Nah, it’s okay. Can you text me your address? I'll come and pick him up.

-Yeah, just a second, Mei Ling said.

His sister hung up and Mei Ling texted her address.

She didn’t want to wake Eiji up. Seeing him sleeping so comfortable on the couch made her remember how broken he confessed his thought and cried his heart out. Even the memory of that was painful. She fixed the blanket on Eiji and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She made two coffees and thought Eiji’s sister would also come in and made one more. Then she made sandwiches and pancakes, cleaned the table from the living room quietly not wake the sleeping beauty and laid the table. 

Mei Ling looked at her phone, it was 10 o’clock. The doorbell rang, she went to open it and welcomed two people. A young girl, “probably 16”, Mei Ling thought and an adult man, with beard. She supposed it was their father.  
-Please come in, Mei Ling invited them.

-This is Ibe-san, he’s a close friend of our family, he’ll take us home, as our parents have gone on a business trip, Eiji’s sister presented the man who was searching for Eiji with his eyes.

-I’m glad to meet you, greeted Mei Ling.

-Me too, smiled Ibe-san.

They entered the living room, finding a sleeping Eiji on the couch.

-Ibe-san, should we wake him up? asked his sister.

-If it’s okay with the house owner, it's better to wait for him to wake up on his own. He must be hangover from drinking yesterday, said Ibe-san looking towards Mei Ling.

-It's totally fine, declared Mei Ling. I also think we should let him enjoy his sleep.

-Okay then, accepted his sister.

Mei Ling offered the guests breakfast and sat at the table talking quietly. Eiji’s sister finished the breakfast first and went on the couch beside Eiji looking at her phone. Ibe-san finished his coffee and turned his head to look at the boy.

-I wonder what made him drink so much until he passed out, stated Ibe-san.

-He told me about something that I swore I won't tell anybody else. He probably feels at ease after taking it out from his heart, said Mei Ling.

Ibe-san sighed thoughtful.

-If he told you something so important for him you must be a close friend of him, he must be trusting you a lot, affirmed him.

Mei Ling nodded, but looked down ashamed. She felt guilty hearing someone stating the obvious, but knowing deep inside that it’s all just lies.

-I'm glad I'm his friend, said Mei Ling. He is such a nice and caring person, I feel really sorry that he suffers like that.

-If I try guessing I might already know what he told you…he isn’t the same since “then.”

-I wish I knew him before that, confessed Mei Ling.

-If it’s too much I just want to ask you to take care of him and comfort him at times like this, Ibe-san said sadly, I don’t think he’ll ever forget that, but he needs someone he can rely on again.

-I understand. I promise I'll be by his side whenever he needs a shoulder to cry on, nodded Mei Ling.

After half an hour Eiji woke up.

-Rise and shine, big brother! Exclaimed sarcastically Eiji’s sister.

-Where?...What?...How?... Eiji was confused and his head hurt like hell.

-Here, Mei Ling offered him a cup of coffee. Are you finally awake?

-Mn…mumbled him. 

He opened his eyes bigger and looked around, seeing Ibe-san.

-Oh! Ibe-san, what are you doing here? Eiji asked surprised.

-I'm here to pick you up, eat the breakfast your friend prepared and let's go, he said. 

-Okay.

Eiji didn’t act different, like he didn’t cry and confess his heart out. He behaved normally, even laughed when Ibe-san told him a joke. When looking at Mei Ling he didn’t change his expression, which left the girl questioning herself if Eiji remembered what happened the night before.  
When they were about to leave, as they were dressing, Eiji helped Mei Ling clean the table.

-Thank you for hearing me out yesterday, he whispered with a weak smile.

-Are you okay? asked Mei Ling worried. If you feel like resting you can sit down more.

-I'm fine, but don’t tell my sister and Ibe-san about what we discussed yesterday. I don’t want to worry them, please.

-Yes, of course, promised Mei Ling.

-Thanks.

The three of them left, Mei Ling being alone. She went to her room balcony to see them entering Ibe-san’s car. 

“He cares so much for the others and hides his real emotions with that smile”, thought Mei Ling. “I bet no one from his family suspects he’s so broken and struggles everyday to put on a smile”. 

“And Ibe-san. I'm sure he knows about Eiji, about how sad he is. Most probably they never talked about Ash since they returned to Japan.”

Ibe-san took the two siblings home, prepared a hangover soup for Eiji and assured they were fine, then went home. He was deeply sorry when he saw Eiji. He knew when the boy was hiding his true feeling, when he was putting on that fragile smile. They only talked about “that matter”, when they arrived home, last winter, that moment when Ibe-san told Eiji “Everything is going to be fine.” But he knew Eiji never felt like things were getting fine after he waited months for any sign from Ash. 

Ibe-san felt like he wanted to drown his sorrow, like Eiji, and went into a pub. He ordered a whiskey and tried to put away those thoughts. But then he remembered what he heard last spring, when it passed three months since they’ve returned from America. 

One day Ibe-san was just coming from Eiji’s house after a great dinner. He saw Eiji being the same smiling and positive person in front of his family, but seeing him alone, seeing his smile fade away while talking with Ibe-san. He remembered how painful it was to watch, when he couldn’t say anything that would comfort Eiji. On his home, his phone called. It was his friend, Max. He didn’t hear from him since they parted ways, but that wasn’t new for them. 

-Hey, Shunichi, how’re you doin’?

-I’m good. When were you going to call? I thought you already forgot about us, asked Ibe-san.

-Man…I didn’t forget about you, I was extremely busy, Max defended himself.  
I hope you’re in a good place, and away from Eiji, because I have some news that the boy would better not hear.

Ibe-san changed his expression immediately and pulled over to listen to what Max was going to say.

-Is something wrong? Ibe-san asked concerned.

-Yes, something very bad happened the day you and Eiji left for Japan, started Max.

-What happened? asked Ibe-san.

There was silence for more than a minute. Ibe-san figured Max was contemplating about what to say. It was probably something very serious.

-It’s about Ash. I didn’t know if I should tell you this, but it’s your right to know this. Ash was gravely stabbed that day and has been operated, but he’s still in a coma since then. We don’t know when he might wake up, but I don’t think it’ll be soon. The doctors said he was on the verge of dying, he almost didn’t make it, that’s why it’ll take a lot more for him to get back on his feet.

Ibe-san listened very carefully and his heart ached for the poor boy who was suffering again.

-I really don’t know if I should’ve told you this, but I had to. We are praying for him to wake up everyday here. 

-I'm greatly sorry to hear this, poor boy, started Ibe-san. Why do all good people suffer so much? He’s just a teenager…he has his whole life ahead of him, how can something so cruel happen to him?

-I believe you. He doesn’t deserve a single shit that happened to him. We can only hope now that he will get better, sighed Max.

-Yes, you’re right, said Ibe-san.

Both of them were tired emotionally, only by thinking about how cruel fate could be.

-But what about Ei-chan? bursted Ibe-san. He will shatter if he finds out Ash is in coma.

-I know. I don’t want the boy to be broken. He will want to come and see Ash and that would just make him more depressed.

-You’re true. But I can't keep that from him forever, Ibe-san said. He doesn’t show it to anyone, but I know he suffers alone. He’s probably waiting for Ash to call him or write to him. And I'm sure that he blames himself, thinking that he’s the reason Ash doesn’t want to reach to him…

-Oh God! It’s so twisted. At least try to keep it away from him until Ash wakes up or just pretend we didn’t have this conversation, said Max.

-I’ll try, said Ibe-san. Goodbye.  
-Take care, goodbye.

Ibe-san drank one more glass of whiskey. He was at his sixth shot already.

-Tough day? asked the bartender.   
-Tough life, he responded thinking about Ash and Eiji’s complicated situation.

The spring holiday came. Mei Ling and Eiji spent it together, most of the days just hanging out. Only one Sunday she had to fly to America, to go to Yut-Lung. 

-How is Ash? asked Mei Ling after finishing her report about Eiji, leaving out, on purpose, the fact that he mentioned Ash to her for the first time since they met.

-He’s still sleeping. I think I might already know where they’re hiding him, Yut-Lung smirked devilish.

-Just let him be until he wakes up. Don’t try anything stupid, Mei Ling stated.

-And why is it that you are ordering me what to do and not to do? he asked frowning.

-It’s just that you’re not the type to fight someone who isn’t able to fight back. It’ll be pointless.

-Yeah, you may be right. But either way, he doesn’t stand a chance against me once he wakes up. I'll just enjoy his weak side fight for the one he cares so much about, when that person will be in my hands. 

Mei Ling rolled her eyes disgusted. 

-But the best part, started again Yut-Lung, will be when he’ll see his dear Eiji Okumura begging to be left out of the fight, as he’s starting to forget about him little by little. Of course, that is thanks to you, Mei Ling, said mischievously Yut-Lung. 

Mei Ling was angry by what Yut-Lung said. She wanted to keep away the fact that Eiji still cares about Ash, but seeing how confident Yut-Lung was that he had everything like he planned, annoyed Mei Ling to the point she couldn’t keep that information to herself and bursted furiously:

-HE STILL LOVES ASH!!! Mei Ling shouted. Eiji still thinks about him, he suffers and cries over Ash. He is so heartbroken that he only keeps that to himself and tries to drown his sorrow, but you made me his friend and now I know how painful he lives. He’ll never get over Ash, he can't forget him, I know that.

-What Did You Just Say? Yut-Lung asked standing up and going right before Mei Ling. 

-Even if you’re not stopping this plan of yours, Eiji will continue to love Ash for the longest he will live. JUST GIVE UP, Lee Yut-Lung!

-SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! Screamed the man throwing his glass towards the wall behind Mei Ling. 

The sound of glass shattering loudly made Mei Ling tremble. This sight of a fearful Yut-Lung gave her chills as she knew what was he able to do. But she had to tell him the truth.

-You don’t have a say in this mission. I give the orders, you only execute them. 

He sighed long.

-So Eiji didn’t forget him? Yut-Lung asked more for himself, clutching his fists. That weak boy who destroyed him still has the guts to love and hope for Ash even when he didn’t hear a word from him for more than a year? 

Mei Ling looked down. She wanted to get away from this demon.  
Yut-Lung looked at her, and grabbed Mei Ling by her neck pushing her into the wall. 

-I’ll be the one who takes their hope away, do you understand it? Yut-Lung asked tightening his grip.

Mei Ling tried to breathe for air, but the grip was too strong.

-If you ever try to keep away whatever Eiji Okumura says, I'll eliminate you personallyfrom this mission. I hope I made myself clear, Yut-Lung looked deadly into Mei Ling’s eyes. 

When she was almost out of air Yut-Lung threw her on the ground leaving the room. The girl gasped for air coughing multiple times. Her hands started bleeding at the shattered pieces of glass from the floor.

“What the hell did I get into?”


	8. The Leopard and the Lynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji reminisces about Ash, when he visits the zoo on his birthday. He tries to heal from the memories, thinking that the reason Ash didn't reach him was because he moved on with his life and forgot about Eiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bigger than the other ones, but I hope you get excited about the ending *smirks*  
> Thank you for reading this fic

Chapter 8

Mei Ling returned to Japan the next day. She couldn’t sleep until she arrived home, she was still in shock after what happened in America. Entering her house, Mei Ling went straight to bed and threw herself onto it. As soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep. She had nightmares about Yut-Lung killing her in the most horrifying ways she couldn’t even think about.

She was woken up by the sound of doorbell. Mei Ling didn’t expect anyone, she went to the door surprised. Opening the door, she saw Eiji waving hi and smiling softly. She forgot about everything that happened one day ago in just a second, after seeing the boy. His positive energy was passing to her too, she welcomed him.

-What brings you here at this hour? asked Mei Ling.

Eiji gave her a grocery bag full of drinks and snacks.

-I wanted to hang up, we haven’t seen each other since Friday, he said.

Don’t worry, it's not alcohol, he assured Mei Ling fast pointing to the bag. 

-Do you want to do something specifically? She asked unpacking the bag.

-I don’t know…just watch a movie or something and eat snacks. I was too bored at home.

-Hmm…thought Mei Ling, then let's watch one. I'll bring my computer.

Eiji put the snacks and the drinks on the table, opening two colas.

While searching for the movie, Eiji noticed Mei Ling’s scratched hands.

-What happened? he asked worried.

-Oh, it's nothing, Mei Ling hid her hands, I just broke a glass, she lied.

-Don’t try to sound okay, he argued. I know how dangerous and painful is when you get pieces of glass in your hands.

-Let me take a look, Eiji said, taking her hands and looking carefully at the wounds. Where do you keep a first-aid kit?

-In the bathroom, Mei Ling said automatically.

Eiji went to get the kit and came back.

-It might sting, but you have to be strong, he warned her, putting medicine where the wounds were.

Mei Ling didn’t even whimper. She was used to pain and wounds. 

-Wow, you’re really brave, I thought you might even cry, Eiji joked.

-They’re just scratches, it doesn’t hurt so much.

-One time I had to jump so high, to fly over a wall, started Eiji. I thought it would be a successful jump, but I landed on left boxes full of glass. It hurt a lot. I had to get treated at the hospital.  
Mei Ling listened interested to Eiji’s story. She didn’t remember learning about it so she assumed that happened before coming to America.

-Where did you find such a dangerous spot to play? she asked chuckling. As long as I lived here, I know the streets are very clean.

Eiji let his head down.

-It happened in my second day in America, he said lifting his head. It was the first time since I jumped after my injury. And probably it was the last.

-I’m sorry, apologized Mei Ling. She cursed her for making him sad again. It was obvious it was a memory Eiji didn’t tell anyone in a long time.

Eiji finished bandaging Mei Ling’s hands and put away the first-aid kit.  
They watched two movies and ate the snacks. None of them brought anything about the jump or the scratches again.

When they finished the movies, it was already late and Eiji had to go. Mei Ling accompanied him until the door. 

-Thanks for these, she said looking at her hands.

-No problem, see ya! he said waving goodbye.

-Byee~

Eiji didn’t feel like going home yet. The sunset was beautiful, he wished he could see the fullest of it. He thought of a high place and prayed the school to be open so he could go there. Eiji ran to his school and went to the rooftop hurrying. It wasn’t too late, he could still admire it. The warm breeze passing through him, giving him sweet chills, was so wonderful. He wished he could stay like that forever. He remembered the sunsets he saw with Ash, what treasure moments. 

“I’d do everything to see one more sunset beside you”, Eiji thought tears forming at the bottom of his eyes. The sun disappeared in the end, the sign that showed him he should go home.   
He went down the stairs and exited the building. Walking past the sports field, Eiji looked at the pole-jumping equipment, seeing the high bar and the mattresses. 

He sat on a bench and closed his eyes, imagining how he was jumping in past. He wasn’t the best one, but he was good enough, he enjoyed this sport. That one time when he jumped for his life in America felt like it freed him from his fear of jumping. “Maybe I just wanted to save myself, or I just wanted to show off..” thought Eiji. Either way he remembered Ash’s compliment. “You are the first person I’ve seen flying, like a bird. I also want to fly.” He remembered his voice, his awe and his soft smile. He liked that Ash. That kind of Ash who was enjoying his life, who was funny and cute, who wasn’t one step away from death, who wasn’t pained by his past. 

-Ash…muttered Eiji, a tear falling on his hand, while sobbing.

He stayed on the bench and reminisced about Ash until it was too dark to see around. He wiped his tears with his sleeves and started walking home with small steps. 

Spring vacation was over, and the two of them entered the college. Soon Eiji’s birthday came. He was turning 21 this year. Almost two years passed.  
Mei Ling called his sister and asked if they were doing something for his birthday.

-Would he want to go somewhere specific? asked Mei Ling.

-I dunno…he was always bragging that he’ll go to visit the zoo in New York, but I heard he was too busy to go. Maybe you could take him to one. I saw this exhibition outside the city at a new zoo that opened not long ago. It’s two hours away from the city, by car, said his sister.

-Thanks, I think it's a nice present to take him to a zoo. Will you come?

-No, I can't, she said. I’ll be busy arranging the house and preparing dinner to celebrate his birthday when he’ll come home, I really want to surprise him, the girl exclaimed excided.

-That’s so great, I think he deserves this. Plus, you don’t turn 21 everyday.

The next day Mei Ling woke up and dressed in denim shorts, an oversized shirt and a cardigan. Then she called Eiji. 

-Hey, big boy! What are you doing? she asked happily. 

-I just woke up, she heard him.

His deep morning voice gave Mei Ling shivers.

-Great. Go dress up as nice as you can and come outside. I'll be at your place in 20 minutes.

-Wait what? he asked confused. Where are we going?

-It’s a surprise! She chuckled.

Mei Ling left her place and took the car. She drove until Eiji’s house. She knew where he lives from the time she had to take him home, because he was either drunk or stayed up too late at Mei Ling’s and he didn’t have a driver’s license yet, so she was his driver technically.

Arriving at Eiji’s place she saw the boy coming out, well-dressed in a cute, yellow hoodie and black pants, with a jacket and sunglasses. He entered the car.

-Where are you taking me? he asked as soon as he entered.

-Don’t worry, I'll kidnap you for a few hours and then I'll return you to your family as new as you are, she joked.

Eiji smiled and fake shivered.

-Don’t say that word, he referred to “kidnap”, you know how much I hate it, he said glancing at Mei Ling.  
-Okay, I promise I won't say that again, she replied. Put your seatbelt on, we have a long journey.

Eiji clinched the seatbelt and Mei Ling started the engine.

-Happy Birthday, by the way, she looked at him handing him a wrapped box.

Mei Ling started driving while Eiji was looking surprised at the box.

-What is it? he asked shaking it a bit.

-Why don’t you open it? it’s your birthday present.

Eiji nodded and opened the box, revealing a brand new camera. 

-Wow! I can't believe you got me this, he said grinning. It was released only at the beginning of the month, how did you manage to buy it?

-I know you wanted it when we passed two weeks ago by that store in the center, I saw you making those puppy eyes, you make when you want something extremely much. If it’s for my friend I would anything to get him what he wants, Mei Ling told him smiling.

-You can't imagine how happy I am. Thank You, Mei Ling.

The rest of the road was only Eiji testing his new camera, taking pictures of the passing trees, cars, lakes and sometimes even of Mei Ling. She was feeling proud that she took Eiji a little out of his grey routine after entering college. 

They arrived at the zoo.  
-Surprise! Mei Ling said once Eiji saw the zoo. The girl parked the car and they both entered the gates. 

-Wow, I can't believe we’re visiting a zoo. I wanted to see one for so long, said Eiji.

There were a lot of people, but it wasn’t surprising as it was such nice weather. Mei Ling went to buy tickets and asked what was the exhibition about.  
“Wild predators..” read she on the ticked.

She thought it would be interesting, since she never went to a zoo before. 

-Say cheese! Eiji exclaimed and took a photo of Mei Ling. 

-Let's wait until the animals, you’ll take hundreds of pictures of them so keep the camera charged. Here, she gave him a ticket and they walked on.

They first saw the monkeys and exotic birds. Eiji took photos of them and Mei Ling took pictures of Eiji. Then they went to the wolves, to the bears and foxes. It was a new experience for both of them.

-How didn’t I know this amazing place was only two hours away from home? asked Eiji.

-We have to thank you sister, she gave me the idea, said Mei Ling.

After some wild birds and reptiles, a banner announced the special exhibition where wild predators were.

-Let's go, Eiji took Mei Ling by her hand and went on.

The first felines were a pack of lions, which were sleeping and the babies playing with each other. Everyone was aweing and admiring their cuteness. Eiji asked a stranger to take a picture of both Mei Ling and him in front of the lions. They both smiled, the picture came out nicely.

Going further, they saw the tigers, panthers and cheetahs. The next one was a leopard, sleeping on a big rock. Eiji looked at it for a long time. Mei Ling looked at it too, curious about Eiji’s change of expression. 

-The leopard, started she, does it remind you of Him?

Eiji nodded.  
-He was always telling me about that leopard from the Kilimanjaro mountains. That story that he thought it meant that you can't run from your destiny. He told me that the leopard climbed the mountain until it probably died and remained engraved on a stone. He believed he was the leopard…Eiji said leaning on the bar and his eyes turning sad suddenly.

Mei Ling hugged him. He needed comfort, she was there to give it to him. If Eiji was sad about the leopard, “what is he going to do when he sees the next one?” Mei Ling thought.

-I think you can change your destiny if you are determined enough. Maybe the leopard didn’t give up, but wanted to find another way to escape from the mountains. He may have died trying to change his fate. We would never know, we can only assume what happened to it.

Eiji smiled softly.  
-Maybe you’re right, he said.

Mei Ling let him go, breaking their hug and continued to walk.

-This is the last one, she said.

They both looked at the lynx that was playing with a rope, amusing the little children around.

-He must be tired of being in the cage, Eiji said.

-I also think that. He needs freedom, only then he’ll be his oneself.

Eiji took pictures of both the leopard and the lynx and then exited the zoo. Mei Ling noticed he wasn’t so depressed, maybe he just accepted his own fate.

The road back home wasn’t too silent. Eiji kept showing Mei Ling photos he has taken and discussing about some of the animals and how there were so many he had never seen in his life.

Mei Ling brought Eiji back. They went out of the car, the girl walking him to the door.

-Thank you for the camera and for taking me to the zoo. It's the best present ever.

-Go have fun, she encouraged him before leaving.

-Okay, he said.

Mei Ling went to the car, but turned to the boy.

-Happy birthday Okumura Eiji, she said with a smile while waving at him.  
-Thanks! Eiji waved back grinning.

Time was flying faster than it seemed. For Mei Ling it felt like it was just yesterday she met Eiji. Every day was passing great, her and Eiji could be considered best friends by everyone who knew them. They were almost always together, doing all sorts of things normal teenagers should do. Sometimes, they could chill at home, or they could go on little trips outside the city, with Ibe-san to take pictures and having cute picnics. 

They weren’t mentioning anything about Eiji’s friend, nor about America, most of the time. Mei Ling never pushed or asked Eiji about this matter. But once in a while, when Eiji felt suffocated by the routine, he would take his sorrow out while getting drunk, only when he was alone with Mei Ling. She didn’t try to stop him, she knew every time Eiji suggested drinking, he was too sad and depressed to do anything for that time. He needed a moment to take a pause from faking his happy self and being the true, devastated Eiji, the one nobody beside Mei Ling knew about.

For Eiji, on the other side, time was so slow. He could feel every minute of every day passing through him. He felt that big hole inside his heart, growing bigger day by day. He had missed that one person so much, he wasn’t even sure he was living anymore. Faking his own self all the time was exhausting, he came to the thought that he was sick of that Eiji. He could only talk about Ash and cry about how much he wished he could see him, only when he was alone with Mei Ling. He believed she was the only person who didn’t judge him for being so clingy and silly. 

Eiji thought that Ash forgot about him, that he erased him from his life and continued to live for himself. Eiji thought that would be a good thing for Ash, to live apart from “his only weakness” and not to be pushed to put his own life in danger every time he was taken by the criminals. Coming to think of that, Eiji believed that if Ash was okay in New York, and forgot about him, he also should also try to heal from everything and get on with his life. But there was no chance for him to erase and forget all that happened.   
“I'm too weak to live like that”, he was saying in his mind. Too weak to get over America, over Ash. 

Feeling every second of every day or simply feeling like time was flying too fast, it did actually pass fast. Everything was pretty much the same.   
Mei Ling was visiting Yut-Lung like before, and never did they mention about that time Yut-Lung had lost it and almost chocked Mei Ling to death. She was more precautions around him, and after that incident, she was telling him if Eiji mentioned something about Ash.

One day, at the beginning of December, in New York was starting to snow little by little. In a secluded room, far away from noise and crowd, there was laying a sleeping man, who didn’t wake up for two years. 

Maybe this is a sign one can change his fate.

Maybe time has come and you’re ready to start a new Life you deserve…

He half-opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He breathed highly and then exhaled. Opened his mouth and found he can’t speak as he could before. With all the power he had, he whispered slowly “EIJI…”


	9. The Lynx woke up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wakes up finally, but no one has the courage to tell him that 2 years had passed since the encounter with Lao, he remembered like it took place yesterday. The second Ash is told how much he slept his only thought is Eiji. "How did he live these years? I know him so well, he's probably blaming himself for I didn't try to get to him since that day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all Ash Lynx is finally awake. Everyone's reaction to him waking up is priceless. But how would Eiji react when he finds out?

Chapter 9

Ash regained his consciousness again since he woke up three days ago. He could feel his body, his breath, his heart. He could hear the steps somewhere in another room, he could open his eyes a little to see the window near him, how beautiful it was snowing. He remembered the last time he saw the snow, when he almost…Ash tried to recall the last moments he remembered before passing out. He thought that all mess could’ve happened some days ago, probably the police were looking for him.  
He looked around the room, but didn’t recognize the surrounding.

He wanted to wake up, but his body wouldn’t respond to his calling. He always hated when he couldn’t fully control his body. It felt like a nuisance. He felt weak and his throat was sore. 

“The plane, Eiji…”, thought suddenly Ash. He probably missed the plane and didn’t say goodbye to Eiji. But that wasn’t the case, he’s going after him as soon as he can stand up and move. 

Ash wanted to find out first where he was, and tried to focus on recalling more things after he left the library that day. Then moments flashed before his eyes like a flashback. He remembered going through that park and thinking he would fall at any moment. Then he remembered going to an apartment, climbing the stairs and ringing the doorbell. He sighed relieved remembering he went to Max. He was probably still here, maybe he got treatment from a doctor they hired and left him in this room to rest.

Ash wanted to regain his forces and decided to sleep a little more, before going out to see Max and tell him he was fine now and he wanted to go to Eiji.

Being a daily routine, either Max or Jessica would go to see Ash during the day, to wipe his face and palms, to pray for him to wake up. Max took Michael to his new school, leaving Jessica at her work and he headed back home. He didn’t want to find a job at a newspaper, he had that remorse that he wanted to let the world know about the drug that messed up so bad Griffin and Shorter, and many other people he didn’t know of. He knew all the files and documents about Banana Fish were thrown in the fire that day, two years ago, but there was this feeling inside him, telling that there was still a chance to reveal the truth. 

Max was going towards the room where Ash was sleeping, opened the door and sat near Ash’s bed.  
He was sad everytime he thought about Ash being in that state for so long. No one was actually saying it, but most of Ash’s acquaintances, including him, were slowly starting to lose hope, thinking that Ash might never wake up.

He left out a deep sigh, looking at Ash. The boy sensed a presence near him, he wanted to wake up, but he was still too weak, he would only collapse if he stands up now. He thought he should at least give Max a sign he woke up. Ash breathed in deeply and concentrated his all power to open his eyes. He finally opened one eye, then the other. His vision was less blurry than here days ago, so he could distinguish the figures around him better. He turns his head one inch and looks at the man on the chair, looking down with his hands sustaining his bend head.

Max wouldn’t see him, as he was looking down. The next second Ash tried moving his hand to call him, as he wasn’t sure yet if he had the power to talk. He moved his fingers a little, and while Max was in deep thoughts he couldn’t have missed the moves. He looked a little focused on Ash’s fingers moving but then the realization hit.  
Max raised his head hurriedly and looked at Ash, gasping startled. He couldn’t believe his eyes so he brushed his eyes with force then looked again, this time at the boy’s face, seeing his eyes opened and a small smile printed on the edge of his lips.

-ASH!!!! He screamed suddenly.  
Oh My God! Ash, you woke up! Oh My! I have to call the doctor, Max was extra agitated and couldn’t sit any longer so he went to call the doctor and the others. 

Ash wanted to know why was Max so thrilled by him waking up. He didn’t consider he was in the worst state, and that he would think Ash could’ve slept more. 

Max’s hands were trembling; he couldn’t hold his phone properly.

-Doctor! He shouted as soon as the other picked up. Ash woke up, Ash woke up, come here fast!

Ash regained a better sight and he could move his entire hand. He was hearing Max jogging almost through the entire house and calling everyone he knew, announcing that Ash woke up. The boy rolled his eyes, thinking the old man was making too much of a big deal out of him waking up.

Max entered his room finally and approached him.

-How do you feel? he asked. Can you see me? Do you know who am I? 

Ash was thinking Max got crazy or was just asking these stupid questions to annoy him. In either case, he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

-Don’t do that to me, young boy. Or I'll get scared that you lost your precious memory or something, Max baffled.

Ash didn’t want to upset the man and wanted to reply. He gathered his strength and muttered slowly:

-I know who you are, you…damn old man.

Max sighed relieved, then crossed his arms bothered by his nickname.

-You also grew up, so don’t take me with these words, he smirked.

Ash didn’t understand what Max was bragging about, just thought it wasn’t important.

Some minutes later a man knocked at the door. Max invited him in and took him to Ash’s room.  
He looked as surprised as Max looked at him for the first time and came in.

-Ash Lynx? I am your doctor, can you see me well? The doctor asked.

“What’s with these old men? Why are they so surprised to see me?” thought Ash.

He nodded at what the doctor asked.

-I will examine you now, please cooperate, the doctor stated and started checking Ash’s vitals, his temperature, his heart tension, and most importantly examined the stab wound.

After finishing he looked with a smile at him and said:

-It’s really a miracle that you survived, Mr. Ash. I wasn’t very sure you’d make it through your surgery that time, but I was impressed by how much your heart wanted to beat at that time. You’re a miracle indeed. 

-What do you mean ‘at that time’? asked Ash confused.

-Well…,started the doctor, you…, he couldn’t finish because the door bursted opened and hurried steps followed to the bed the miraculous boy was at.

Ash turned his head to the noise and the surprised gasps, seeing his friends: Alex, Bones, Kong; all jumping excitedly and exclaiming their disbelief towards their boss finally waking up. Then he saw Cain and Sing, both with astonished, worried and yet relieved looks. 

Ash wanted to be explained as to why was everyone making such a big deal of him waking up.

-He needs just a lot of rest and energy and he’ll be back on his feet in no time, the doctor stated. If something happens to the patient, call me immediately. Goodbye. The doctor left.

-BOSS!! Shouted excitedly Alex and the other two, half smiling half crying. We’ve missed you so much, Boss…They went and hugged him, despite the fact that they never even dared to touch him before. 

Ash was beyond confused.

-Glad to have you back, kiddo! Cain put an arm on his shoulder and smiled encouraging. We waited for your return.

-Yeah, I’m also grateful to see you alive, said Sing. But…he looked down ashamed sliding his foot on the floor, I am sorry my stepbrother did that to you. It was all my fault, he cried loudly.

-It's okay, Ash assured him, at least I'm fine. I am sorry for your loss. The police are after me probably, he said.

Everyone in the room avoided his look. Ash didn’t understand what was with everyone.

-What? he asked irritated. Did the police search for me?

-Well…someone you know from the police also came to see you, Max said scratching his hair. 

They turned to the door seeing three other people. First, it was Charlie then Jenkins, and the last one to enter was Jessica who ran at Ash and hugged him tightly.

-Oh, damn you finally woke up, she said with a weak voice. But why did it take you so long? Did you even know how anxious we all were? she said in a terrifying tone. 

Everyone gave her a ”shush” look.

-What? You didn’t tell him yet? she asked face palming herself.

-Not yet, apparently, said Charlie. It's obvious by their reactions.

The room was silent, only left Ash thinking of all sorts of things that they could hide from him.   
He got scared for a second by one thought that struck him.

-Did something happen to Eiji? he asked with terror on his face.

-No, you dummy, snapped Sing. He’s in Japan…at least I think he is…I dunno…I…stuttered Sing. He couldn’t be the one that broke the news to Ash.

-Then what is it? Why don’t you know if Eiji is or isn’t in Japan? he just left some days ago, didn’t he?

And then turned his head back to Sing.

-You even brought me his letter and the plane ticket…where is it by the way?

-Oh boy this is so messed up! You’re not gonna like what you’ll hear, Cain looked down.

Silence followed again and everyone was looking different ways, either thinking about how to let Ash know or how to calm him down after someone tells him. Ash was looking desperately at everyone’s faces to seek for answers.

He looked at each one’s expression; first at max who was the closest to him, but seemed like he was the farthest, looking depressed, he’s never seen him like that before. Then at his three comrades, the ones he’s always known for their positive and absolute loyalty, they were betraying him with those unsure loos on their faces. Sing was the one that wanted to look tough, but as saw how scared and uneasy he was. Then Cain, that one big tough gang leader, now lessen and confused. Jessica was probably just pitying him, by her glance. Charlie and Jenkins were just petrified in one place, looking down, avoiding at all cost Ash’s glance, just to not be questioned by him.

But these people should know   
better than anyone else in the world that Ash always had a bad temper, and now he’s lost all of it. It didn’t matter if he didn’t have enough strength to tell them what he was thinking, but he must know what the fuck is going on.

-WHAT THE HELL ARE Y’ALL HIDING FROM ME?!! Ash shouted from his lungs, startling everyone inside the room. 

He felt dizzy, by the sudden effort, like he might faint, but he didn’t give in, he was controlling his body now.

-Ash, calm down, the doctor said you need to rest, Alex said worried.

-If you don’t tell me what happened I might as well stand up and go find myself, he threatened.

-Okay…, finally started Cain, just listen calmly. When do you remember the last time being alright, when you could walk, when you could be Ash Lynx? It was when you encountered Lao, on your way to the airport, right?

-Yes, Ash nodded.

-If you just woke up today, then you might think it didn’t pass a lot of time since that happened…but the reality is that…that…Cain couldn’t finish his sentence.

-That What? Ash pressured him consistently.

-But it fucking passed 2 Years since that accident. YOU WERE IN A COMA FOR 2 YEARS! screamed Sing impatiently.

-W-What…? Ash felt a cold shiver gliding down his spine. H-How…how…

-I’m sorry, boy, said Cain and Max.

Ash was so shocked that he wanted to throw up. “Two Years” he was in coma for 2 fucking years. Reality didn’t feel real suddenly. He felt like he was being dragged into a dark space, full of Nothing. He felt so cold and alone, so alone.

He couldn’t miss two years of his life, not when he was so near happiness, so near to another opportunity for a better life. But that shattered inside him, he would never be able to go back in time, to resume his life from that day. He was 20 now. He was an adult. “I should’ve better died than sleep for entire two years.”

His mind was so messy, all thoughts crawling through his head, then one person popped in his mind. Eiji. He didn’t say goodbye to Eiji. He never saw him from that hospital hall. What was he doing over these two years? Did he think Ash refused to come to him? Did Eiji ever think that Ash wanted to break their connection and never reached him again? That was so stupid to even think about. He could never do that to Eiji. Not after they went through so much, so much chemistry was between them. 

Ash may never think how ridiculous it was the thought of him leaving Eiji. But that dummy, that dummy Eiji probably thought Ash forgot about him, erased him out of his life. He was probably torturing himself with those thoughts these two years. He knew Eiji was always an overthinker.

-Eiji…Ash finally whispered, everyone looking at him again. Did anyone tell him I was in a coma over these two years? he asked.

-You’re worrying about him as soon as you found about you losing two years of your life…shouldn’t you better be thinking about yourself for a little, huh? asked Sing bothered because Ash was ignoring his safety for Eiji’s.

-I don’t have time to think about what I had lost, it's Gone Now! I need to concentrate on the future. Tell me if anyone informed Eiji.

-Actually I talked with Shunichi three months after you were brought here, but I said him not to tell Eiji, because we were unsure wherever you’ll make it or not. I told him to wait.

That confirmed Ash’s hypothesis even more.

-That boy, if he had no idea I didn’t go or talk to him because I was in a coma, he probably thought it was his fault and I wanted to push him for his own safety. He was always thinking I wanted to get him away from me, he may think I just moved on with my life, that I forgot about him…that dummy, Ash thought looking at the window, a tear dropping from his eye. 

-I'm sorry, Ash, I didn’t want to give him white hopes. We were also hanging in there by one thread of hope. If he had known what happened to you, he would never forgive himself for not being beside you, plus he would blame himself forever, Max sighed long.

-I understand you wanted to do a good thing, I am grateful for that and for taking care of me. I am thankful to everyone here for believing in me and taking care of me, said Ash with a weak smile.

They looked at Ash with tenderness and some of them patted his head for being too thankful and wholesome for once. 

-I will get better faster and I’ll go to Japan to find Eiji myself, Ash declared confidently.

-No one can stop me this time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I was wondering if we should become mutuals on twitter. I would like to interact with everyone who reads my fic. My twitter: @libaekx1 Thank you!!


	10. It's time to put the plan in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter I've written yet. I hope you like it, and you'll probably hate me for all the twists. No, it doesn't have a summary because a lot of events are happening and I can't summarize them in a few sentences. I love y'all<3

Chapter 10

The days were going on, Ash recovering day by day. He was getting stronger and could stand up and walk almost. He was pushed by the desire to get well rapidly so he can fly to Eiji.  
The guys from his gang and Cain, Sing, and Charlie were coming by Max’s house to see Ash almost every day. 

Maybe because they wanted to convince themselves entirely that Ash was back, maybe because they missed him being himself again, but they surely were happy to see him, sometimes annoy him. He was still that 17 years old boy who lived in the body of an adult 20 years old man. Even if he was too mature for his age at that time, now his intellect and skills to lead a gang were more likely to fit this age. 

The other gangs were also finding out through rumors that Ash Lynx “came back from the dead” because his name wasn’t forgotten during his sleep, and the others used his name as a legend, like he won't come back anymore. In Chinatown, the rumors about Ash waking up also were passing, and someone’s minions were gathering as much evidence as they could to report to their secret boss. 

They couldn’t directly go to see Ash or ask Sing personally, instead, they were initiating disputes like ‘Ash’s coming to life isn’t true’ or ‘even if that would be true why would we care? he won't dominate us, he doesn’t stand a chance’. Of course, these remarks were irritating Sing to the point he threatened those rats with the truth, saying that if they don’t believe Ash woke up they can go check right now and see how many of them would make out alive. That just confirmed that Sing was sure that the lynx woke up.

One night, they sneaked to Lee Yut-Lung’s mansion, in the uptown. 

-So, Ash finally woke up? he asked, his eyes sparkling with malice.  
Tell me everything you found out…

Going to Japan, the days were going on at the same pace. As no one of the two friends didn’t know about Ash waking up, they were living as always. Mei Ling was inviting Eiji to hang out as much as Eiji was asking her to go together some places to explore. There were also fewer breakdowns of Eiji, Mei Ling started to think he was getting better.

Eiji was actually feeling less depressed, as he was telling himself that two years already passed and things won't happen anymore. With these thoughts, he was beginning to accept the reality and to blame himself less. Although he could be losing it all again sometimes, Mei Ling helped him getting over them, with comforting words and hugs. 

Mei Ling on the other way was getting more anxious, thinking about two main problems. First, what if Ash is still in the coma and he wasn’t going to wake up any months, years soon, she’ll have to live here for good, to keep existing this life. She was so accommodated to it, that it would feel like cutting a part of her life if she would leave Japan, leave Eiji and her life here, if everything would go back to normal when she was just a merciless killer.

She was stunned by how long it passed since she didn’t kill a person, since she was living a normal life. She knew she deceived Eiji, but not now. She was sure she was loyal and didn’t lie to Eiji, aside from the times she had to go to America secretly. 

She felt like she found peace and true friendship as well as the feelings of being cared for, loved and trusted. She didn’t want to change anything, but she knew Eiji wanted Ash as much as she wanted to keep this life. She knew it won't be fair to him, the person who cares so much for her also loves and misses someone else that it’s more important for him than anything else. That one person who can make Eiji heartbroken and in pain only by disappearing from his world without a word. She wanted him to find his peace too. If that could happen without someone being harmed, she’d do anything for this.

Her second thought was that what if Ash would wake up. She’ll just have to do as Yut-Lung would order her and this could end with one of them being killed. She hated even the smallest thought of Eiji being harmed, not even talking about him getting killed. But she knew she couldn’t have a chance to convince Yut-Lung to give up, that he could just kill her and continue his worthless plan without her.   
Mei Ling prayed every night that this all could have a good ending.

One day, she was called by Yut-Lung to come to America urgently. She thought that he was again too impatient to wait for the monthly report and just called her earlier.

She arrived at the airport in America and was on her way to take a taxi to Yut-Lung when her phone rang. It was Eiji. Mei Ling panicked for a second but then answered.

-Hi! Where are you? I’m ringing the doorbell, but you’re not answering, asked Eiji.

-Hey…I’m not in the city right now, Mei Ling thought rapidly of a believable lie. She was trained to come up with any reply if she would be in this kind of situation.  
I’m gone for some days to mom’s relatives. It’s her death anniversary and they asked me if I want to come. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Eiji, I was hurried.

She prayed he would believe her.

-Oh, okay, it's fine. If it’s such a big event for you, you should definitely be there. Don’t worry about me.

-Thanks, sighed Mei Ling. I promise we’ll hang out how much you want when I come back.

-Of course, he chuckled. You promised, he teased. 

Mei Ling took a cab and was on her way to the mansion. She was contemplating on what she told Eiji. She didn’t lie to him in so long, she felt like she was betraying him since now. She couldn’t even imagine what he’s going to think when he finds out the true Mei Ling. He’ll detest her for sure. And when he’ll find out that she worked for Yut-Lung to make Ash suffer, he’s probably going to despise and hate Mei Ling with his all soul. Thinking about that made Mei Ling anxious.

Who would want to lose such a friend? No one, of course because once you become close with Eiji you’ll think he’s the best human being and you’ll just want to be beside him, protecting Eiji at all cost. 

Mei Ling arrived at Yut-Lung’s huge mansion and entered.

She went to the study room and found the guy laying on his sofa, drinking his usual glass of champagne. He seemed in a good mood. “Something happened for sure”, thought Mei Ling.

-Why did you call me here so early? Couldn’t you wait another week before I’d come here? Mei Ling asked a little irritated.

-Shush…Yut-Lung closed her mouth with one finger on his lips.   
I’m in a good mood today, don’t spoil it, he said still enthusiastically. Take a seat!

Mei Ling sat in the chair in front of the sofa and looked at him. Yut-Lung was indeed pleased, as he was enjoying every sip of his bitter champagne.

-I called you earlier this month because there are breaking news! began Yut-Lung.

Mei Ling raised one eyebrow, mouthing a “huh?”.

-ASH WOKE UP!! he shouted enthusiastically. 

The girl forgot to breathe at the sudden news. She couldn’t believe she was hearing that, it couldn’t be true. 

-A-are you sure h-he woke up? she asked just to be confirmed again by the exclamations and applauding of Yut-Lung.

-I am totally sure. Almost everyone in the downtown is talking about “the return of the lynx”. I sent my men to find out where he’s hiding now and keep an eye on him.

Mei Ling blinked more, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. This can't be happening, she couldn’t betray Eiji now, not when she just lied to him. “NO, just not now” she prayed in her heart, this was the worst she could hear. The Mei Ling side, who was scared for her life was raying this was just another one of Yut-Lung’s tests, because she didn’t want to fight either Ash, not Yut-Lung. She’d be killed by both of them in a split of a second. 

She still wanted to live. But her other part, the one that was always loyal to Eiji, was telling her to accept the turning of events, to accept her fate, her death. Because Eiji’s sorrow and pain will come to an end once he reunites with Ash. How cruel of them to give him another hardship before meeting his soulmate, Eiji didn’t deserve that.

-He’s probably already found out what happened then and where is Eiji now, so he’s going to fly to him. That’s always what that weak demon does, Yut-Lung rolled his eyes, he always cares too much for Eiji and doesn’t even think of the outcome of his actions. 

Mei Ling couldn’t reply a word, she was too struck by the news and her own feelings of regret and cowardice.

-Now, Mei Ling, the boy stood up walking to the window then turned his head to her, It’s time to put our plan in motion…It's time for the great mission I waited to pull out for two years. He started laughing devilish, frightening Mei Ling. She was convinced Yut-Lung was insane.

-It’s not too late to give up this ridiculous plan. Yut-Lung, declared Mei Ling walking to him.

He turned coldly to her, his expression changed suddenly.  
-What? he asked like offering Mei Ling a chance to stop what she was saying to not anger him even more.

She wanted to try to convince him otherwise, even if it wouldn’t change the boy’s mind, even if this could cost her life. At that moment she thought Eiji and Ash’s lives were more important than hers.

-Don’t you ever think it was a stupid plan, which wasn’t going to work from the beginning? Didn’t you at least once doubt this plan of yours is not the right thing to do?  
I-I didn’t know all these people and didn’t live through them as long as you did, but I understood fast that this is not worth it. Why make me deceive him? Why make me lure and kidnap him, do you even know how hurt he is? And Ash…have you ever thought he’s not that beast you always talk about, that he’s just found his own peace and comfort in other boy’s heart? Why do you hate them so much? What did any of them do wrong to you?

Mei Ling breathed for air. She waited for a response but Yut-Lung was just staring at her. 

-Aren’t you tired already from all this mess? Don’t you think Ash found out who actually made those gangsters from Sing to shot them both? And Lao? If he didn’t come for you that time, it most probably means that he spared your life, he chose to give you one more chance.  
Or if he didn’t plan that, don’t you think he could actually be planning how to fucking blow out your mansion or to just come and kill you, taking his revenge after these years, for taking away his only happiness. 

-That’s what I waited for! He shouted. I want him to come after me, I don’t give a fuck about him sparing my life, I can fight him. I want to fight him. I must do that.  
You should've known better than anyone that no matter what you say to me you won't convince me otherwise. If you don’t have anything more to add, sit down and I'll tell you what you have to do in details, Yut-Lung drank his champagne with no remorse of what Mei Ling warned him.

The plan was ready and Mei Ling was about to exit the house. At the door he saw that guy, Sing, she remembered him from when she was invited to almost expose herself in front of them. 

Mei Ling wanted to walk past him without any encounter but the boy blocked her path.  
-Who are you? I think I know you from somewhere, he said intrigued.

-I don’t know you, so that means we didn’t meet before, Mei Ling said fast to get out.

-Anyways, what are you doing here? Do you know Yut-Lung? How are you two connected to each other?

Mei Ling saw he was getting suspicious.  
-I’m his makeup artist. The master summoned me to take notes as to how he wants to look tomorrow, Mei Ling invented. Now, excuse me, she walked off.

Yut-Lung saw the two of them from his window. He prayed she didn’t warn Sing or expose his plan. He trusted Mei Ling after all.

Mei Ling flew back to Japan the same night. She didn’t want to waste any more time in this messed up country. 

Arriving home, she recalled Yut-Lung’s plan one more time. She was blaming herself for not being enough convincible to stop Yut-Lung, or for getting between these parties and now she didn’t have a chance to turn back. She wanted to disappear from Earth, maybe just for a year, or two, just to skip this unstoppable fight.

The next day was the day she would betray Eiji, she couldn’t sleep all night, just staring at the ceiling all night long, tears falling without stopping. She woke up in the morning, putting on her usual clothes and went to college. She was absent minded all classes and didn’t dare to go out between brakes to see Eiji. She didn’t want to see him, not in that state. “Why was I chosen to be the one who breaks Eiji’s trust? Just now when he is getting better, but he still suffers I know, now why do I have to meddle his life again and stir up things?” 

That one reason that made her not kill herself and continue this mission was that Eiji would be finally able to meet with Ash. They will reunite again. And then he will not be heartbroken and depressed all the time, he will be the once positive Eiji.

The lessons finished. Mei Ling went out and saw Eiji waiting for her.

-How have you been doing? he asked.

-Good, Mei Ling nodded, do you want to get a drink?

-Mn…Eiji approved, let's go!

They went together to a near café shop and ordered their drinks.

-Did you have a safe trip? Eiji asked.

-Yes, they don’t call me every year to be with them on this day. It’s only when they think I am good enough to come and pay my respects, Mei Ling said.

Eiji sipped from his hot chocolate. 

Mei Ling had to throw the bait. “I’m sorry, Eiji”, she apologized inside her head.

-So…Eiji…began Mei Ling, her hands trembling a little…I was thinking, about all those times you were getting drunk and telling me about that boy, Ash…she left out a long sigh.

-What is it? Eiji asked gently.

-You…you don’t have to suffer anymore. I was thinking about you being always sad and depressed about you two spitting up and how he never reached you again, but…what if…what if You go to him?...what if you try to make things right? Maybe…he is waiting for a sign from you too? What do you say?

Eiji was silent, he wasn’t expecting to hear this. It wasn’t the first time he was thinking about going to Ash. He also was telling himself now and then that he should just go and ask Ash himself why didn’t he come for him?

-I don’t know…he sighed…I don’t think he wants me there. He always tried to send me to Japan, and when he didn’t I got shot, and Ash blamed himself again. He probably wanted me to forget about everything that happened in America and go home. 

-What if you go and ask him yourself what he meant. At least you’ll have an answer and you’ll be able to be at peace, Mei Ling went further, as her life depended on convincing him to go there.  
Don’t you want at least to try and go there? To see him one more time…

-What if he forgot about me? What if he’ll be mad for coming back? What if he’ll hate me? Eiji asked scared.

Mei Ling tried to calm him down.

-You will never know if you don’t go there and talk to him. This is your chance.

-How did you think of this? Of me going there? Eiji asked sighing calmly.

-As your friend, Mei Ling said putting a hand over his, I thought of a lot of solutions for your problem. I don’t want to see you suffering anymore. Eiji, you deserve to know the truth from Ash’s mouth.

He let his head down, small tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

-You didn’t have to be troubled with me… I'm sorry, he sobbed.

-You didn’t do anything wrong, so don’t apologize. I am your friends, I ought to do something for my pained big brother, she encouraged him.

-Hm, okay…do you actually believe it’s worth going there right now?

-Yes, absolutely. I think it’s your chance, plus I’d be honored to come with you. I want to see America. I want to meet this Ash…Mei Ling said, and maybe punch him for making you so sad. 

Eiji chuckled and grinned.

-I’ll be the first one to do that, I promise you, he snapped jokingly.

-I will arrange everything, so you just prepare your stuff for departing, okay? Mei Ling said.

-Okay.

Mei Ling returned home, after saying goodbye to Eiji. She called Yut-Lung.

-He accepted, she said in a bitter tone.

-Good! Now prepare for the trip…you have to come here by the end of this week, I'm too excited to wait any more, Yut-Lung ordered.

In New York, as Ash was getting his full force back, he was also preparing to go to Japan. He only told Max and Sing about that. They didn’t even try to object to him, this was the right thing to do.

-Won't you at least call Shunichi and tell him you are coming? Max asked one day.

-No. He’ll just tell Eiji, that I woke up from the coma and I'm coming to him. I don’t want Eiji to worry about me even more. 

Day of departure. It is Monday. The preparations on both sides are ready. Mei Ling was stressed she was going to betray Eiji. Eiji was worried about what would Ash say, how would he react. He was anxious about going back to America. Ash was going to fly alone, he didn’t want to take anyone as his care taker. He assured everyone he was fine. 

In Izumo, Eiji and Mei Ling were about to enter the plane, after buying the tickets. He asked Mei Ling to give I'm a minute to call Ibe-san. He wanted to tell him what he was going to do.

-Hello, Ibe-san! It's Eiji.

-Hey, how have you been? the man on the other line asked.

-I’m fine. Listen, Ibe-san, I want to tell you something…

-Yes, what is it?

-I will go to New York now. I want to meet Ash and ask him what has been bothering me for so long…I will go back there, I can’t keep waiting, Eiji explained.

-Are you sure you want to go back there? Do you think it's safe? You’re grown up now, I can't decide whenever you should go or not, but are you sure?

-Yes! I want to see Ash myself, he replied confidently.

-Hey, Eiji! Mei Ling called him. We have to go.

-Okay, he mouthed.

-Eiji-chan…called Ibe-san from the phone, I forgot to tell you something…

-I'm sorry, Ibe-san but the plane is about to take off, I have to go.

-No, wait, Eiji-chan, wait…I have to tell you something impor-… Eiji closed the phone and ran to Mei Ling.

They entered the plane and found their seats.

Max and Charlie came to the airport with Ash, to drop him off. 

-I hope you didn’t take any gun with you, right? asked Max, half-joking half-serious.

-Don’t worry. I have only one, in case of any danger, he smirked.

They gasped and told him to leave it or he’ll be caught.

Ash didn’t listen to them.

-Alright! It's time to go, the plane will take off any minute soon.

Max and Charlie waved him goodbye, when Max’s phone rang. It was Ibe-san. He answered.

-Hey Shunichi, Max answered happily, how are you?

-Max, I'm not so good I need to ask you a favor. It's urgent.

-What is it? Max asked a bit worried.

-It's Eiji-chan. I haven’t told him about Ash and he thinks he’s okay, and he took the plane right now to New York. He’ll come and find Ash in coma…You have to stop him.

Max couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He forgot about Ibe-san, hanging up and running to the gates after Ash.

-ASH! ASH! Max was screaming from the top of his lungs. 

He couldn’t see him through the crowd, but then he saw him almost entering the board.

-Ash!!! 

The boy turned for a second.

-Eiji is coming to New York, You don’t have to go…he tried to say loudly.

Max bent to breathe, hoping that Ash heard him, but when he stood up, he realized Ash was already gone…


	11. On other sides of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Eiji arrived in America with Mei Ling and Ash in Japan. Ash is excited to go and meet Eiji, while the other receives devastating news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How have y'all been doing? I haven't posted in one day but thank you so much for the support. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT

Chapter 11

Ash entered the plane and it soon took off. At the airport, Max was anxious and stressed about the two boys. One of them was on his way here, not having a clue about what happened to Ash and that he is gone to see him. And Ash, that impatient boy, he’s on his way to Eiji, and when he arrives there, he won't find him. “Why’s it so twisted, damn. This sucks”, thought Max.

The plane from Japan to America arrived at its destination. Eiji and Mei Ling were a little tired when they left the plane. Being back in this airport gave Eiji a strange nostalgic feeling. He remembered the moments when he was saying goodbye to everyone here like it happened just yesterday. He wished so much to see Ash waiting for him right here. He wouldn’t have to be heartbroken if that would’ve happened. He took a big breath while looking around him, and once he didn’t recognize anyone he smiled weakly and accepted the reality.

They went to take their luggage and were heading out, when Eiji’s phone rang.

-Wait a second, I have to take this, Eiji told Mei Ling.

-Okay, let's go there, she pointed at a quieter place.

-Hello, Eiji picked up.

-Oh God, Ei-chan! Why didn’t you answer? I called you so many times…came the desperate voice of Ibe-san.

-I'm sorry, Ibe-san, they told us to close all the phones on the plane.   
What did you want to tell me?

-I’m sorry, extremely sorry to give you such news, but now it's too late, I can't keep them away from you anymore, cried Ibe-san. 

Eiji changed his expression worried. He couldn’t think of a worse scenario now. He had been so positive these days getting ready to come to America. He didn’t want things to get worse, not now, when he was so close to Ash.

-What happened? Eiji asked calmly.

Mei Ling saw the look on Eiji. She wanted to know what was he talking about. She listened carefully and gave him a comforting look to assure him that everything was going to be fine.

-Ei-chan…started Ibe-san, Ash, Ash was attacked the day we were going to the airport, two years ago…he was severely injured and got surgery. And he’s been in a coma since then. I'm sorry, Ei-chan…

Without knowing, Eiji was trembling and suddenly felt his feet couldn’t sustain him. He’s dropped his phone on the ground without realizing it. His body was collapsing at the sudden attack. Mei Ling held him in time, with a gasp, but he couldn’t stand, she let him fall slowly.

-Eiji! Mei Ling shouted.

But Eiji wasn’t there now. His mind was somewhere else, somewhere two years ago, when he was at the airport, waiting for his beloved Ash, when they were almost at peace, Ash was attacked, he was injured. “No, that didn’t happen. That couldn’t have happened…”.   
Eiji bursted crying suddenly. His tears were falling uncontrollably, he was in a devastated state.

He remembered everyday of his life after returning from America and thinking Ash was happy now. He hated himself awfully, that he never checked on Ash before they parted ways, that he was partly blaming Ash for engraving such a deep feeling into Eiji’s heart and leaving him after that. Eiji found out the reason now.   
The reason why they didn’t meet for two years. Poor Ash, he is in a coma, that lively boy is now on a bed, lying unconsciously for so long time. 

Eiji was crying rivers in the airport, kneeling down with his hands hugging his knees. He was so messed up inside. Feelings of regret, sorrow, heartbreak and despair. He didn’t want to live in that moments, he just wanted to disappear from the world, he couldn’t take it anymore.

-Eiji! What happened? Please don’t cry, please…why are you in so much pain now? I beg you stop crying…Mei Ling was in sorrow too. 

She tried calming and comforting Eiji, but she didn’t know why was he in such a depressing state.

-It's…it's A-Ash…he mumbled through tears and sobbings. He…he’s in a coma, Mei Ling.

She couldn’t stand this painful sight of Eiji, but when she heard Eiji’s words she lost it all. He found out. Eiji was so broken and Mei Ling was trying as much as she could to make him stop his tears, that she even forgot the fact that she knew Ash woke up.

-He…he couldn’t come all these years because he was attacked, he must’ve suffered so much, I'm an idiot for thinking he forgot about me. I should've gone to him sooner… I'm an idiot, Eiji continued to blame himself through sobbings.

-Don’t blame yourself, please. You have done enough by coming here. If y didn’t know it doesn’t mean you’re an idiot, it's not your fault, Eiji. You are doing the best you can.

-I wish I was there with him, I wanted to comfort him…Eiji let another set of tears fall abundantly.

-Sshhh…calm down, Eiji. Please take it slowly, Mei Ling patted his back quietly.

With hard resentment and headache, Eiji stopped crying a little. Mei Ling bought worm, green tea and begged him to drink to have energy.

-When you feel better, you can tell me and we’ll go to the hotel, okay? Mei Ling asked him.

-Okay…Eiji nodded.

He was looking down, thinking again about Ash. He felt like tears were gathering again at the bottom of his puffy eyes, so he looked up to stop them from falling. Mei Ling saw him wiping away one tear and hugged him.   
In the end, Eiji told Mei Ling he was ready and she called a cab. They went to a hotel uptown and unpacked their things.

Eiji took a shower and refused any food Mei Ling offered, going right to sleep. The girl knew it was his way to mourn alone, and be surrounded by his attacking thoughts.  
Mei Ling went to the balcony of her room. The cold night in the city was magnificent. Being the 9th floor seemed like they were above the world, at leased for Mei Ling. It seemed so high, like she could touch the sky.

She thought of Eiji, of him finding out his other half was in coma. Then she thought of Ash. Although she forgot about his news of waking up, the whole time since Eiji found out, she also was unaware of this fact. Maybe because of sympathy for Eiji, but now that she remembered that, she kind of felt relieved. If she’d have told him about Ash waking up, it would’ve messed up everything. She was feeling guilty for the boy suffering until passing out, but she didn’t have a choice. She couldn’t tell him, that would mean Yut-Lung’s plan will backfire. With the plan backfiring she would also die, either by Yut-Lung’s or Ash’s hand. “What a coward I am”, she thought looking down at the faraway streets. “It would be great if I could leave everything behind and fall now”, she thought, pressing herself against the edge.

Max was awake for 45 hours already. He was searching for Eiji everywhere. He didn’t try to call Ash, not when he still didn’t know where Eiji could be. If he alarmed Ash now, that Eiji came to New York and couldn’t be found, that would stir up Ash and he won't be able to focus, he’d break down in Japan, all alone. He needed him to come back.

These days he’s asked Ash’s friends to look for Eiji the entire New York City. Ibe-san told him that Eiji doesn’t know anything about Ash being in a coma and waking up from it, so Max assumed that the boy will just look for Ash at the places they were together. He told the others the most common places those two have been together, so each one of them observed one area. But they didn’t record any sight of him. They were reluctant about asking the police to start searching for him, because that would make Eiji suspicious if he would be taken to the police and wouldn’t see Ash.

Going to Japan, the plane arrived late evening. Ash got used to the weather and went straight to a hotel to rest and eat. He planned to go to Eiji the next morning. Ash pulled out a visit card of Ibe-san from when he and Eiji had to take pictures of his gang. There was written Ibe-san’s and Eiji’s address. 

Ash searched it on maps and went to bed. He tried to sleep but was too anxious. He didn’t see him in so much and missed the lovely boy with all his heart. Ash thought about the first time he met Eiji, in that bar. He thought of him as a crybaby who didn’t know what real life is, and believed Eiji would never be able to hold a gun or fight to survive from death. But the second Eiji requested to hold his gun Ash went through a whole meditation those seconds, deciding to trust him with his gun or not. Anything could’ve happened if Eiji tried something without knowing the consequences. But while looking at the boy, he had that feeling that he can trust him no matter what. 

Ash got up the next morning and dressed up. He left the hotel room and took the bus to a station near Eiji’s house. Butterflies were building up in his stomach, he hated those kinds of feelings, he thought they made him vulnerable. But he also loved it because Eiji was the only person who was giving him these emotions. 

He walked through the streets, following the directions of the map from his phone. He noticed how peaceful Izumo was. He wished he would be with Eiji the first time he sees these new things for him, but it didn’t matter if he’s going to see him soon. Ash arrived in front of a medium sized house, which looked very kind and receiving. He instantly thought that this place perfectly fitted Eiji, it was peaceful, lively and enjoyable, just like Eiji.

Ash rang the bell and the door was opened by a young girl, maybe in her sixteens. He recognized the gene treats and she looked pretty much like Eiji, but her face look showed that she was a more energetic kind than him. 

-Can I help you? asked Eiji’s sister. 

She talked in Japanese, which Ash didn’t understand well.

-Does Eiji live here? Ash asked.

The girl got it that he couldn’t understand her and asked her question in broken English:

-Can I help you, sir?

-Yes. Can you tell me if Eiji Okumura lives here, he replied.

-Eiji?

The girl looked at Ash one more time and invited him inside.

Ash looked at the inside of the house. It had the same vibe as outside, a pretty, comfortable house, probably filled with kind people only. 

Eiji’s sister showed him to the living room and offered him tea. As Ash always was, he had been always hesitant when drinking or eating something that a stranger offered. But he trusted it was Japan, Eiji’s house, this was his sister, she wouldn’t put something there. He just had to stop overthinking, like he does all the time, think about the worst things that could happen.

He drank the tea, he had to admit it was very tasty. 

-Our parents are gone for work most of the day, but our family friend will come, the girl said.

Ash nodded. 

-Is Eiji home? asked him a bit impatient.

-No, I don’t know where he went, but Ibe-san said he’ll tell me.

-Ibe-san? asked Ash. Is Ibe-san coming here? he asked surprised. On the inside Ash was sad that Eiji wasn’t home.

-Do you know him? the girl asked.

-Yes.

After 15 minutes of awkward silence, Ibe-san knocked at the door and Eiji’s sister welcomed him. She went to prepare some snacks for the guests.

The second he entered and saw Ash as about to collapse, and shouted:

-Ash!! You’re awake!!

The man was both enthusiastic, but shocked, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

-Ibe-san, we meet again, said Ash scratching his back hair awkwardly.

-How can you be here? the man asked amazed, Max told me that you were in coma…I was very sorry to hear what happened to you.

-Yeah…but I am fine now. I’ve come to look after Eiji. Do you know where he is? 

Ibe-san made a sad face, remembering that Eiji is in America, probably devastated after he told him about Ash. “And now Ash woke up, what am I going to tell to Ei-chan?” thought him.

-I have to tell you this. Eiji is not in Japan, started Ibe-san. He flew a day ago to America with his friend, he said he wanted to find you, to ask you something…but I didn’t know you woke up, so-so I told him that you are in a coma…poor Ei-chan, he must be suffering now. I can't apologize enough for this, who would’ve thought both of you were going to see each other at the same time??

Ash lowed his head. He didn’t even think of this kind of scenario. Him going to Japan to find Eiji, but Eiji is now in America looking for him, thinking that he is asleep somewhere. “This is the worst that could happen.” 

-I have to tell Ei-chan that you are awake now. He wasn’t showing it but he was so heartbroken after leaving America. I'm not the one that should tell how he feels, but I want you to know that he needs you in his life. I was wrong back then thinking that you two are different. I'm sorry, confessed Ibe-san anxious.

-It's not your fault, Ibe-san. Please don’t tell Eiji that I woke up. I want to go and tell myself, comfort him myself. Please do that for me, Ash looked serious into Ibe-san’s eyes.

-Okay, I won't tell him. But call Max first. He wants to know if you’re okay and when you’re going back to America.

-OK!

In New York, the following day after arriving at the hotel, Mei Ling woke up early in the morning and went outside to take a walk.   
She was walking through a park, there weren’t a lot of people. The snow was crunchy under her shoes and the cold wind was spreading messily the little snowflakes.  
She called Yut-Lung.

-Do you have something you want to report? he asked.

-We arrived yesterday and we’re located at a hotel. But there seems to be a problem, Mei Ling said coldly, taking a seat on a bench.

-What is it? he asked patiently, but bothered.

-Eiji got a call yesterday and found out Ash was in a coma, but he doesn’t know Ash woke up, Mei Ling retold. 

There was silence for a minute but then Yut-Lung answered.

-I don’t know why you think it’s a bad thing. I'm disappointed I didn’t think about that before, came the cold voice of Yut-Lung. Just imagine: having in my hands a depressed Eiji who blames himself that he brought disaster and suffering to Ash. With such a bait Ash won't even consider his enemy, he’ll just come to rescue Eiji. Fools!

Continue as planned. You know where to come after you make the first move from this excellent plan.

Mei Ling muttered a frustrated “okay” and hung up. She didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to hurt Eiji. He was so broken after yesterday and seeing him like that was painful for her too. she went to the hotel and found Eiji in his room looking at the window.

-Where do you think he is? asked him when he saw Mei Ling.

-I don’t know. Can he be at some relative or friend?

-Maybe. I want to look for him. Will you help me? I ought to do this. 

-I will be by your side always, only if you trust me, Mei Ling said shattered inside.

“Please, Eiji, tell me that you don’t trust me, because it's so unfair for me to break you more. Please better hate me than look at me like you can depend with your own life on me.” 

-I trust you, of course. You’re my best friend after so many years. I would never tell you or ask any of this if I didn’t trust you, Eiji said softly.

Mei Ling wanted to cry.

The rest of the day passed by quietly, Eiji was in his room, coming out only when Mei Ling called him to eat. 

-Wanna drink tea? she asked at 7 pm.

-Yes, sure, he replied.

Mei Ling brought the cups and have him one.

-Do you want to talk about where to look for Ash tomorrow? the girl asked.

-Yes, let's do that, he said sipping from his tea.

Mei Ling looked at Eiji who was asleep on the sofa. He looked so needy.  
She couldn’t believe she was already doing what Yut-Lung ordered her to, but she couldn’t turn back now.

She waited until midnight to see if Eiji was waking up, and then until 5 am, but as she knew, he didn’t wake up.  
She dialed a number and called.

-He’s ready…

-The car is outside, someone will come to pick him up. You go with him.

-Okay.

“I'm sorry, Eiji. I hope you will forgive me one day…”


	12. Where are you, Eiji?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash goes back to New York and starts looking for Eiji, But as days go by they don't find him and Ash starts getting devastated and anxious. One day, while everyone was marking other places to look for Eiji, a message comes for Ash. Yut-Lung invites him and Sing to a dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long and a lot of things are happening...also the story is near its end...BUT...if this is really interesting for you, guys, I will announce something later. I hope you'll support me in the future. Love you all.

Chapter 12

Max went to the police the next morning, asking for Charlie. He told him in a few words their situation and asked Charlie to look for Eiji secretly. He was getting anxious because he couldn’t find the boy yet. 

-I know the boy is probably depressed after finding out Ash was in a coma, and he doesn’t know the other woke up already, but is he came to America to look for him, wouldn’t he go to the places they went together, or even try to find some of us? He isn’t the type to do everything on his own, he would’ve gone to Ash’s gang or try to find Sing or even us, adults, Max told what was on his mind.

Charlie agreed with him. 

-Yes, it looks suspicious for me also. But let's not imagine any bad scenario. Maybe he needs time to accept what he found out and after that, he’ll start looking for Ash. I will give orders to some of my men and we’ll be patrolling the streets in downtown, said Charlie.

-I think it’s a good idea to look up the uptown too, stated Max. We don’t know where he might be staying, he could believe it’s safer there. He doesn’t know the city like us. I just hope nothing happened to him.

-Let's pray he is fine.

In Japan, Ibe-san took Ash to the airport and waited with him until Ash could go. 

-Thank you for the ride, said Ash.

-It's nothing, I am glad I could be of help, smiled Ibe-san. 

-Do you think Eiji’s hurting because of me right now, somewhere in New York? asked Ash suddenly.

-Yeah, he probably is doing that, he couldn’t pull out of this depression after coming to Japan, but then he didn’t suspect that anything happened to you. But now he’s there thinking of you…responded Ibe-san.

-I wonder if he will look for me or will just wait there crying in a hotel room suffering all day. I promise I’ll go after him as soon as I arrive in New York, I'll also let you know if I’ve found him.

-He can't go too far without losing if he doesn’t know the streets. But I'm sure that if his friend is there with him, Ei-chan will be alright, assured Ibe-san.

-I hope this friend of him will take care of him until I come.

It was time for Ash to get to the plane. They walked until the gates and when Ibe-san told him:

-Have a safe flight, and I hope you two will reunite again very soon. Please end each other’s sufferings once and for all…

Ash put a hand on his shoulder. He almost never touched older men, but he considered Ibe-san like family. He looked at him serious.

-I promise I’ll make Eiji forget he was heartbroken, I will take care of him with my whole heart and power. Don’t worry, Ibe-san. Everything is going to be fine, Ash encouraged him.

Ibe-san nodded and Ash left to the plane after they said goodbye.  
Ash couldn’t be peaceful during the flight, he was continuously thinking about how Eiji was feeling right now. He wanted to be beside him and hug Eiji until he will stop crying and suffering, he wanted to fill him with hugs and cuddles and oft words till the boy would calm down in his arm and won't be heartbroken anymore. “Just hold on a little more without me, I promise I’ll come after you soon”, Ash thought.

Ash arrived in New York and at his place, where his hang was. He entered there, being welcomed by his closest, Alex, Bones and Kong.

-Do you want something to eat, Boss? asked Bones.

-No need, he said. 

-We missed you being here, Alex stated.

-I'm also glad to be here again. I hope you didn’t have troubles in my absence.

-Nah…the other gangs are okay now, no powerful mafia or politician holds them in a lash, they are free and don’t stir up fights with us anymore.

-Did a lot of them celebrate when they found out I was laying in bed? Ash asked smirking.

-Well…Alex scratched his back bluntness, they more thought of you as a legend. “The lynx is down, the legendary gang leader who fought against mafia is in a coma now”, Alex said spreading his hands in the air like showing the title header.  
Personally, I think they were relieved believing that you won't wake up anymore.

-Of course they were afraid to say those things to me in my face, those pieces of scums…

-But we always believed you’d come back, the boys said with little smiles.

-Yeah…I can't be taken down so easily, he assured them.

After a while, when the guys finished eating, Ash searching something on his tablet, he asked:

-Why are there so few of ours? Where is everyone? 

-Since the day Max told us to look for Eiji, we take shifts to stay here and wait maybe he will come by to look for you. But we still haven’t found him, Alex said disappointed.

-It’s okay, that’s why I'm here. I will find him no matter what, Ash said seriously.

The next day Ash went to Max and found Charlie there too.

-You’re back already? asked they surprised.

-Yeah, why would I stay more, I must come back here.  
Have you found him?

-No, we’ve been searching all day and night, but there is no sight of him. It would’ve been better to have a search warrant, we could’ve checked the CCTVs, said Charlie.

-It's better to not get involved with the police right now. It will raise questions. I will start looking for Eiji after I talk with you two, said Ash.

-You’re more anxious when it's about Eiji, why don’t I see you act like that now? asked Max.

-Because I trust Eiji won't do anything drastic. I try to hold back those dangerous, critical thoughts. I better assume he’s in a hotel room locked himself from society. Ibe-san said he has a friend, and he’ll take care of Eiji.

-I admire your positivity, Ash. I hope it's just nothing and we’re only overreacting. 

-Do you feel okay? I thought it would take more time for you to recover, but you look healthy, like those two years of coma didn’t even happen, observed Charlie.

-I feel okay, actually. I don’t need any medication, I'm much better than when I woke up the first time, Ash said.

The boy left and started to walk through downtown. He went to the library, to the bridges they went together, to Chinatown even, met Sing. They walked together through the cold streets. Ash couldn’t keep walking all day, so when it got dark, they went back.

Ash pointed the other less observed places Eiji may know and told everyone where they should search. He asked Cain to make a more detailed map of all the hotels and diners of the uptown, and told Sing to check the subway tunnels and to search better the Chinatown. 

The following days continued the same; Ash and everyone else were searching for Eiji. At first Ash was indeed believing the fact that Eiji was just hiding from the world, because he was devastated, that he may be with his friend together, and the two of them could be in a room, in a hotel somewhere. 

But as days were going by, and the searches didn’t give any result he started getting more anxious, fearing Max’s words might be true. He found himself not being able to sleep all night, thinking deeply, like “Where are you, Eiji?”, “I hope you’re fine”, “Please show me any sign of your location…”, “Please, I can't stop thinking that something bad happened to you” , “Please, be alright…”. He started thinking that something bad might have happened to Eiji. One week already passed and they didn’t find a single trace of the boy. 

Soon, Ash started having insomnia, being hunted already by any suspicion of Eiji being hurt, lost, or something worse. He couldn’t concentrate, and the others observed he wasn’t feeling well.

Max tried to calm him, telling him the doctor said he should take it easy and not do any provocative actions. When they saw he didn’t care about his health at all, pressuring every body else to keep looking, Max started threatening him that if Eiji will find Ash in that state, he will blame himself forever. 

-If Eiji finds out you became worse since you woke up because you kept looking for him without a rest, he will not forgive himself for not showing up, and he’ll run from you, Max told him. So please, Ash, start caring about your body and health. Rest some days, we will continue to search Eiji.

Ash let his head down and went to his room, laying in bed and forcing himself to sleep.

As more days passed, they didn’t find Eiji. At least Ash was giving himself little breaks and wasn’t pressing anyone. He tried to become calmer and take things a bit slower, not hurting himself with devastating thoughts.

One day, when Ash and the others were at their hideout, one of Sing’s guys entered their room.

-Hey! Why are you here? Sing asked frustrated and embarrassed that they have been disturbed.

-I'm giving a message to Ash Lynx, it's from…it's from…the guy didn’t seem to want to expose his undercover by saying who sent him?

-Who is it? asked Sing. Who is the message from?

-AH, damn it…the guy cursed. It's from Lee Yut-Lung.

Ash’s eyes widened at the mention of the name.

-What’s his message? he asked calmly.

-He wants to invite you and Sing to a dinner tonight. He said it's a celebration for your return, something like the old days.

-As if we were buddies then, scoffed Ash.  
Tell him we’ll be there tonight, ended him.

-Wait, are we actually going? asked Sing unsure of Ash’s thoughts.  
I don’t make the rules but you two aren’t on good terms.

-So what? I might actually have missed that drama queen, he smirked.

Sing nodded and the guy left. At 8 pm Ash and Sing went to Yut-Lung.  
None of them were suspecting something bad, as Sing told Ash that the entire time he was sleeping Yut-Lung didn’t do anything that was uncommon. 

They arrived at his mansion in uptown and were greeted with exceptional respect and hospitality. They were invited to the dining room and took their seats. Ash looked around, nothing much has changed. The perfume of chrysanthemums was floating in the air.  
As always, Ash was feeling something was off. His guts were suspecting something, but he didn’t show that, neither told Sing about it.

The next second the door opened and two people walked in. Yut-Lung took his seat in the front of the table and a girl, with pink hair and clothes completely different from Yut-Lung’s, took a seat to the right of the host. Sing was in front of her and Ash near him.

Sing looked at the girl.

-Have we met before? he asked her. I think I know you from somewhere.

The girl didn’t say anything and ignored him.

-Why do you ask? Yut-Lung questioned the youngest. Do you like her?

-WHAT?! I don’t! he screamed jumping loudly. 

I just thought she looked familiar, he blushed sitting down.

-This is Mei Ling everyone, Yut-Lung introduced the girl.  
She’s my new assistant.

Ash looked at her and scoffed.

-Is she the replacement for that guy I remember killing him, he looked at Yut-Lung, but he didn’t show any reaction.

-Yes, I remember you doing that, but they’re all trained to protect me with their lives, Wu did his job that time, Yut-Lung sighed.

Mei Ling was meeting Ash for the first time. From the second she saw him, she felt his power, his aura. He was invincible. An immortal with a pretty face. She understood now why Eiji liked him so much.

-So I’ve heard you came back from the dead…how was it? Did you enjoy being helpless? Yut-Lung asked sarcastically.

-Hey! Sing shouted. How dare you ask that?

-Calm down, Sing, Ash told him.  
Yeah, I enjoyed my sleep, it's one you’d die for, he smirked.

-Well, I'm excited to feel it once in my life…but I won't go too soon.

They continued their dinner. Sometimes Mei Ling would notice Ash taking fast glances at her or Yut-Lung. “I didn’t think he was That clever, he’s already suspecting us of something.” “He’s going to burst out asking about Eiji. I am sure of that”, the girl thought.

-Oh! I remember you, shouted Sing at a second. You were his makeup artist, we’ve met some months ago in front of the house, don’t you remember? he asked Mei Ling.

-You must have a great memory then, Mei Ling smiled sarcastically.

Sing blushed at the comment and mumbled some “Whatever”.

-You always used to pour something in the drinks, noticed Ash holding the glass of champagne in front of his eyes. What happened this time? Did you forget? he asked shaking the glass a bit to stir the champagne.

-I am being nice for once, Ash! Responded Yut-Lung with a small frown visible on his face.

-Huh, nice you say…

The dinner was almost over, and the people in the room were just staring at the food in front of them, some of them bored to death.  
Yut-Lung sighed bored and stood up from the table, going to the window. He looked at the moon and at the snow outside.

-Dinner is over, thank you for coming, said Yut-Lung suddenly. They all turned their heads to him. Even Mei Ling, because she had no idea what was Yut-Lung’s plan for tonight. He didn’t tell her anything since she gave Eiji to him. Just before the dinner he called her to come and to be dressed nicely.

-Is it really over? asked Sing. He also couldn’t believe that Yut-Lung would let them go without picking a fight.

-Yes, what did you expect? He answered interested in the reply.

-Actually, one of your breakdowns, but it seems that you have grown up, replayed Ash instead.

Yut-Lung laughed after hearing the reply, still with his back on everyone.  
-I have grown up, indeed…but, he turned his head to look at Ash and paused a bit.

That look, both Mei Ling and Ash knew what that mischievous look meant. “He planned something for tonight, in the end”, both of them thought.

-But I was curious of something, Ash…how’s Eiji Okumura? Yut-Lung asked.

Ash clenched his hands on the table. He changed his expression and answered calmly.

-Why do you ask about him? Everyone in here knows you despise him.

Mei Ling looked at Ash. She observed his nervousness; she wished she could stop this.  
-Well, we all know the fact that he went to Japan when you were stabbed two years ago.  
Doesn’t that mean that you two haven’t seen each other in such a long time? Yut-Lung pouted fakely.

-Where do you wanna get with that? Ash was irritated.

-I was just asking…don’t you want to say hello to him? Because I might know where he is now…

-YUT-LUNG! Screamed Ash hitting the table angrily.

-I didn’t finish, don’t get too agitated now. I said I might know where he is…I think it probably is a dungeon somewhere in a dumped place, or underground…But man, it’s so cold outside (Yut-Lung embraced himself fake shivering) I wonder if he can resist the cold…

\- YUT-LUNG! Ash’s rage got out when he heard those things, that he pulled the table sheets strongly and dragging everything to the ground.

The sound of the glass and plates shattering and pieces rising and falling everywhere made the living room a total mess.  
Sing and Mei Ling had to jump from their chairs in the exact time to avoid being hit.

Ash wanted to go to Yut-Lung, but Sing stopped him, grabbing him by his arm. 

-Ash, Stop! He wants to provoke you, don’t fall for that, Sing implored him.

-Damn it, Sing. Ash pushed him to the side, making the boy fall on the sharp pieces of broken glass.

Ash went to Yut-Lung, the other pulling out a knife from his sleeve directing it to Ash’s neck, but the boy turned in time to avoid it.  
He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care a bit about his body, he wanted to find out what Yut-Lung did to Eiji.

-Where is Eiji? he asked, while both of them departed preparing for the second attack.

Yut-Lung smirked.

-Thanks for confirming that that Japanese boy is still your greatest weakness, Yut-Lung laughed hard.

-You fucking bitch. 

Ash ran to hit him again, but Yut-Lung was also moving to avoid his punches. Yut-Lung was attacking Ash, despite knowing that he had a weapon as advantage.  
At a second, Ash punched the other in the stomach, hitting the wall. Yut-Lung gasped and opened his eyes coughing, seeing how near was Ash from him. The moment Ash grabbed Yut-Lung’s next and pinched him hard against the wall. Yut-Lung was gasping and struggling to get out. He remembered the knife and was about to stab Ash from above, when Sing screamed.

-Ash! Look out!

Ash looked up in time and with the other hand stopped the knife from reaching his face, instead he was holding it strongly in his hand, blood dripping.

Mei Ling was watching the fight, but didn’t meddle, just like Sing. They both knew it was between Ash and Yut-Lung. It has always been. 

-Where is Eiji? asked Ash with deadly eyes again, tightening his grab on the other’s neck. 

-Your hand is bleeding, Yut-Lung noticed.

-Tell me where did you take him!! Tell me or I'll suffocate you till death, he threatened.

Ash was almost chocking Yut-Lung to death, because the other turned red and was breathing with big difficulty.  
If Ash didn’t stop, Yut-Lung would die soon. 

-I'm…I'm…Yut-Lung tried to say…I'm the only one who knows where Eiji is…you…you can't kill me, he smirked powerless.

-You… Ash tightened his grip and punched Yut-Lung’s whole body against the wall the hardest he could, with his other hand still bleeding, Yut-Lung’s eyes closing, but let him fall the next second. The only noise in the room was Yut-Lung desperate chokes and breathings for air.

Ash threw the knife right before the laying one’s eyes. He looked terrified, but didn’t react. 

-I don’t care about your stupid games, Yut-Lung, if I don’t have Eiji I'll come for you for real and I don’t care if you Die or not. That refers to your assistant too. You better watch out.

Ash helped Sing to stand up and turned to leave the room, passing by a petrified Mei Ling. The last things that they heard coming from the house were the hoarse, crazy laughs of Yut-Lung, who couldn’t accept the whole thing that occurred.

Mei Ling looked at Yut-Lung and thought whenever she should help him or not. “Just give up, it's not worth it for neither of you. One of you is going to die for sure if you continue until the end…”


	13. We both want to protect Eiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after Ash and Yut-Lung's encounter, Yut-Lung orders Mei Ling to give a message to Ash personally. While he thinks of her as a tool in his mission, Mei Ling plans to tell something more to Ash.

Chapter 13

Ash and Sing arrived at their hideout, everyone was surprised to see both of them bleeding and messy. 

-What happened? asked Alex.

-Sing! Screamed Cain and held him as Sing almost lost his balance, he was dizzy.

-Treat his wounds, they’re not serious, but for his age it better to get treated first, Ash demanded, sitting on a chair.

-I’m fine, and I'm not a child anymore! growled Sing.

-Whatever…

The guys brought the aid kit and helped Sing, while Ash bandaged his hand on his own.

-The dinner didn’t go smooth, huh? Cain asked raising one eyebrow.

-It's not like we expected Yut-Lung to invite us so nicely and not try to kill us one evening, Ash rolled his eyes.

-I'm sorry Ash, I didn’t know he was doing this. I had no idea he would be the one who was giving us such a hard time. Fuck that prick, muttered Sing.

-It's not your fault, he might be plotting this for a long time.

-What happened there? asked Bones worried about the two’s dialogue.

-Yut-Lung captured Eiji…I should've thought about him in the first place, Ash clenched his fists, looking down.

-That fucker…Cain cursed.

-He said he was holding Eiji in a cold place, I'm sorry, Ash. Sing looked disappointed that he ever thought Yut-Lung has changed.

-Eiji is strong, I believe he will hold on, Alex encouraged them.

Ash went to his room and looked at the night sky. He was tired, but he didn’t want to rest, not until he knew where Eiji was. “He prepared everything and took Eiji like it was a piece of cake…even when I was so sure that there could be nothing that would hurt him, I am once again bringing pain to Eiji.” “I can't believe I was so naive to think that he will be fine after going to Japan. Ibe-san told me he was depressive these years waiting for me, and when I wake up and want to be with him, when I want to stop Eiji’s sufferings, they try to take him away from me again.”   
“I'm sorry Eiji. I'm sorry you are my weakness…”, Ash thought of himself as defeated.

He fell asleep at the edge of his bed, sobbing silently as tears were falling without his consent.

Mei Ling came to Yut-Lung the next day. She hated him but was worried about his state. He looked absolutely crushed yesterday, he shouted at her to piss off then and she left without opposing.   
She went in the living room. It was empty literally. There were no table, chairs or even portraits on the walls. The smell of bleach was felt.

She entered the study room, where she found Yut-Lung on his sofa, with a bandage on his neck.

-What’s that on you’re neck? Mei Ling asked.

-The lynx scratched me a little, it's no big deal?

-Do you feel okay? She asked out of petty.

-Don’t ask me that!! Yut-Lung shouted pissed.

Mei Ling sat on a chair and looked at him. His eyes were filled with rage more than ever. He wanted to take revenge.

-You have to go and give Ash a message personally, he said sliding his fingers through the long hair.

-What? Why? Mei Ling asked.

She feared Ash, she wasn’t ashamed to admit that. Yesterday’s encounter with him made it clear what really was Ash capable of. Going to him, after Yut-Lung provoked him, was like going straight into the lion’s cage. There was no way out. He would kill her for sure.

-I'm not going! Mei Ling accentuated. By agreeing with this whole plan of yours we had a contract written, where you swore to protect my life from your enemies. I won't agree to die off so easily.

-MEI LING! Yut-Lung screamed her name.

-It's time to stop this bullshit. You’re insane, Yut-Lung!

Yut-Lung threw one of his needles towards Mei Ling. She turned her head, the needle cutting slightly her left cheek, then fixed on the wall behind her.

-Either you die of my hand or his, there is no other way, Yut-Lung said serious.

The girl could hear a drop of blood falling on her shoulder. She didn’t move, just looked at him with a petrified face. “He was going to kill me from the beginning. He never planned to let me live”, Mei Ling thought. 

-But I won't kill you now, though…I need a bit more work to be done, after that I'll decide what to do with you, he smirked. For now, I need you to deliver Ash the following message…

Mei Ling waited for sunset to come and moved on to Ash’s place. After hearing what Yut-Lung told her she wasn’t the same. She won't ever be the same again. The streets were surprisingly emptier than usual at this hour. As she was walking, Mei Ling recalled these two years that were like another life for her. Until she met Eiji, Ash and find out about their lives, their small world, she was a random killer that took her bosses’ orders. But when she first met Eiji, when she first saw Ash, she lived new feelings; care, trust, comfort, love and betrayal. She treasured every moment spent with Eiji. She didn’t see him since the day she poured a sedative in his tea and turned him to Yut-Lung.   
She prayed every night for Eiji to be strong and keep fighting. 

Ash convinced Sing to go home and rest, he promised he won't do anything to put his life in danger until he came. And Cain made him swear not to go after Yut-Lung or Eiji. The others left so continue the searching and tell Max what happened.

Ash was alone in his room and wanted to look for a map in the main room. The lights were turned off, and the only light was coming from the fireplace.

As he went to turn on the lights, Ash stopped. He felt he wasn’t alone. 

-I'm not in a good mood today. You better come out before I kill you, Ash threatened.

“He can feel my presence with such ease..”

The figure Ash sensed moved towards the fireplace, so the weak light outlined Mei Ling’s body. She breathed slowly not to betray her heart racing like hell. One wrong move or word and she could end up dead.

-Ash…tried Mei Ling to start, but Ash reached her through the dark and pushed her to the right. 

Mei Ling jumped to avoid his next attack and right in time when she pulled out a knife.

-You Chinese people are afraid to fight with your bare hands, cussed Ash.

-It's just a precaution, if you only listened to me and didn’t try to kill me…

Mei Ling tried looking for Ash in the dark but she couldn’t see him. The fire was not enough to see the entire room. Ash had a big advantage as he was used to the chamber.

At a second a glass broke, the girl took a step back because of the sudden noise but stumbled over the couch behind her and fell on it.   
She opened her eyes after falling suddenly, with her knife pointing above her, she could determine the body of Ash, one inch away from the edge of the knife.

Mei Ling hesitated, not wanting to push the knife further, how could she do that to Eiji? she thought at that moment. But the other didn’t wait and pulled her knife from her hand this time pointing it at her eyes.

The girl’s soul almost left her body as she saw Ash raising his hand to attack. Out of fear for her life she screamed:

-I KNOW WHERE EIJI IS!! Mei Ling screamed from the bottom of her lungs.

The knife stopped right above her head. Mei Ling held her breath until Ash took away the knife. She wanted to get up, but the second she thought Ash let her go, he stabbed the knife right next to her head.   
The flash of the knife passing before her eyes and the sound of it penetrating the sofa made Mei Ling’s heart to stop beating for a second.   
It was like death passed before her eyes.

Ash got up after that and Mei Ling pulled herself together, standing up too. The boy went to the fireplace, with an arm above it, he turned to Mei Ling.

-Why did you come? he asked.   
He paused and looked at her.

-But then again, you’re Yut-Lung’s assistant, you do his dirty work…

-I was sent to give you a message, Mei Ling said despite saying how Ash didn’t even react at her words. He didn’t believe her.

-What is it this time? Does Yut-Lung want to organize another party dinner? he bullied her. 

-I won't try to convince you or to persuade you to do anything, but just listen, Mei Ling pleaded.

Ash gave her a cold glance and turned his head to look at the fire.

-I won't make you believe me what I'm gonna say, but everything is true…when Yut-Lung found out that you fell in a coma two years ago, started Mei Ling, he thought of getting that revenge of him against you. I don’t understand why is that so important to him, but he’s obsessed with it.

-He wanted both of us to fight because we are identical, yet complete opposites, confessed Ash.

-Yeah, he thinks that too. He hates Eiji more than you, because he’s the only person you’d do anything for. So he ordered me to be part of this stupid plan to capture Eiji.

-Why are you telling me this? Ash was doubtful.

-As I said, I might not be the person you think I am…I want this madness to stop as well. And as I will tell you further you’ll understand why I don’t want to fight you…or hurt Eiji, Mei Ling looked down with sadness in her eyes.

Ash didn’t comment anything, so Mei Ling continued to explain everything.

-I don’t know why I'm telling you this, Yut-Lung said that I should convince you to provoke you and tell you his final message, but f he finds out I’m telling you his great plan, he’s going to kill me.

Anyway, my part was to go to Japan and befriend Eiji, deceive him into thinking he has a companion, a person he can rely on after you two parted ways.

-You were his friend Ibe-san was talking about. YOU! Ash got angry.  
You were lying to him, to Eiji, who believes and trusts anyone he thinks is a good person. You fucking b--

-I didn’t have a choice! Mei Ling shouted. I also realized what I was doing was wrong, and I regretted staying by his side, but there was no other way. Plus, I'm sorry you couldn’t be there, but I'm the only person Eiji could open to after you. Only I know what he was always depressed about.  
Ash’s heart was shattering. He could choose not to believe Mei Ling, but this could be so true.  
He let his head down.

-He was hurt a Lot because of everything that happened. It's not my place to say this but he missed you like damn crazy and he was getting drunk often, because only in that state he could tell his heart out and cry until he passed out. It was heartbreaking to watch him putting on a weak fake smile everyday and transformed into a total broken man when he talked about you. He never forgot you, Ash. Even when you woke up and Yut-Lung told it was time to start this crazy thing, when I had to tell him that he should go to you, he looked like someone finally proposed the plan he has thought of but ever had the courage to do alone. (Ash clenched his fists.) He was the happiest man on earth preparing to go back to America to see you.

-If you care so much for him you should've put an end to all of it! Ash shouted angrily.

-I wanted to stop him. But at that time I was the only comfort for him. You don’t know how many times I tried to convince Yut-Lung to give up. But as you know him, he doesn’t listen to anyone.  
If I was continuing to stop him from reaching his goal he would’ve killed me and found someone else to do my work.

-You call work, something Eiji calls “friendship” or “trust”, Ash grunted.

-He doesn’t deserve all of this…The second Ibe-san told him about you being in a coma, Eiji broke down in the airport and he couldn’t calm until he didn’t have any energy left. He was so pained and sorrowed that he couldn’t walk. 

Ash turned his face from Mei Ling. He was almost crying at the words he was hearing, because he now believed they were true. “Why are you hurting yourself for me, Eiji?”

-Giving him the sedative and handing him to Yut-Lung was the hardest thing to do. I know I betrayed Eiji, and he’s unaware of that now. I wished I knew where Yut-Lung keeps him, but he doesn’t trust anyone because it’s too complicated already. Things have gone too far…

-I will find Eiji with or without anyone’s help, Ash said looking straight at Mei Ling.

-Now the thing that Yut-Lung sent me for. He told me to give you this message; if you want to save Eiji, you need to go to XXXX XXXXXX 63 building and fight for him. He said you should be there tomorrow evening. I don’t know what he’s planning to do, and I can't guarantee anybody’s safety.  
I can't even say which side I am on.

-You don’t have to, said Ash, because I’ll be on Eiji’s side from now on.

-I don’t want any of you to die.

-This won't happen, he said confidently.

-Then I won't have to promise anything after I walk out of here, Mei Ling said.

-What will happen when Eiji finds out you betrayed him? Ash asked.

Mei Ling stopped for a second and thought. She never imagined Eiji would forgive her, so she didn’t have hopes for it.

-I’m sure he’ll hate me. But that doesn’t matter. You two being together and safe is what matters now. It's my last goal.

-I won't think twice if I have to kill you tomorrow, Ash said smirking.

-I don’t care if I'll die tomorrow. Yut-Lung said there is a place for me too in his final act. But Good Luck, Ash, Mei Ling smiled weakly and stood up to leave.

-You hesitated, started Ash, when you could’ve stabbed me with the knife, You hesitated. Why? he crossed his arms and turned to her.

Mei Ling was with her back at him.

-I promised Eiji I’d do everything I can to reunite you two. Killing you will sure not help me with my promise.  
Maybe I can understand why Eiji likes you so much. Your will to be there for each other is the biggest power and will I ever saw in someone. 

-Good Luck to you too, Ash said.

Mei Ling sighed and scoffed amused at their conversation and left.

“They are soulmates for sure in this life”, Mei Ling thought as she was walking the cold empty streets at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how's everyone? :)   
> Ohope you're doing great. oF you ever want to be friends on twitter, lets become moots <3  
> My twitter acc @libaekx1


	14. I can see you, Eiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash prepares to go to the address Mei gave him and fight Yut-Lung.   
> The others try to convince Ash he needs help, but he tells them he won't be alone.  
> Mei Ling is curious after Sing almost mentions someone Yut-Lung never told her about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. As I announced last time, this fic is coming to an end, but it's not now ofc.  
> It's tomorrow, though. I hope you all enjoyed this fic. And tomorrow I'll also announce an extra info.
> 
> If you have any suggestions about the fic, the characters, or plot write in the comments I'll reply asap.
> 
> Love you<3

Chapter 14

Everyone returned to the hideout and Max also came. They found Ash on the couch in front of the fire, examining the map, with a knife beside him.

-It’s not yours, is it? asked Max.

-A message came, he said simply. The Chinese diva is going to let Eiji go if I do what he wants, Ash announced.

-WHAT!!! the others screamed surprised.

-But you won't fall for his tricks, right? asked Sing. He will never give Eiji to you so easily, he wants something.

-Where did he say you have to go? asked Cain.

-I have to go alone, Ash said seriously. Of course I know he won't let me off without trying to kill me.

-You can't go alone! Max shouted. Lee Yut-Lung knows what Eiji means to you, he will make you surrender before you have the chance to fight.

-Someone has to go with you. If you want to save Eiji you need help, Ash. You’re not physically capable to fight that bitch alone, Cain confessed. 

-I KNOW THIS TOO! Ash screamed angrily.   
I know I might not be able to come back this time…

The boys didn’t say anything. They knew Ash was right. They didn’t try to convince him to stay or take someone to help him. If going alone and dying would allow Eiji to be safe then Ash will do that.

-I’ll go and prepare for tomorrow. If somebody dares to follow me tomorrow I'll kill them. I made myself clear, Ash said that and went to his room.

The others were left speechless. They were thinking of ways to help Ash. They couldn’t let Ash end his life like that. It was the worst that could happen. And Eiji…If the boy sees Ash after such a long time he will be at peace to know Ash was fine. But if Yut-Lung would hurt or worse, kill Ash, Eiji will be haunted his whole life, blaming himself forever. There was no good thing that would come if tomorrow ends   
with Ash getting killed.

In his room, Ash was having a big dilemma. He knew he would do anything to protect Eiji, but he knew if he’ll die Eiji won't be able to take it.   
He remembered Mei Ling saying that he will have to fight for Eiji, but will Yut-Lung actually keep his promise and leave Eiji if Ash will fight? Or will he just kill both of them? “No, that can not happen.”  
He hoped he’ll see Eiji as soon as he went to Japan, or at least when he would’ve found him in New York. But after finding out Eiji was held hostage by Yut-Lung he wanted to rip apart that idiot. “I hope Eiji won't see me tomorrow, even if I want to see him as soon as possible”, Ash thought. He didn’t want the boy he loves with his whole heart to see him suffer. It will break both of them.

Mei Ling was at the hotel she and Eiji first came to. The room felt so quiet and lonely. It was giving her creeps.   
She thought about what happened earlier, her discussion with Ash Lynx. He was ready to let everything and sacrifice himself to save Eiji. Even in that state of his, after waking up from a two-year coma.   
She knew how much these two boys meant for the other, it was astonishing this one of a kind relationship. 

They both put their heart and soul into everything related with the one that they love. Eiji would do everything to find Ash, to be by his side and make sure he is fine, and Ash, the fearful beast who’s putting his life on a cliff again, to rescue Eiji and free him from Yut-Lung’s goals. 

The next day Yut-Lung called Mei Ling and told her to come to his mansion. The girl dressed and took a cab to the house.   
She entered the living room, finding it completely changed from last time. The table, chairs, painting and even new tapestry were in the room that was emptied out when Mei Ling saw it last.

At the table, she saw Yut-Lung eating and one more person. Sing was brought to dine with them. Mei Ling thought it was probably against the boy’s will, because he wasn’t in a good mood. He was rather on the point to break everything and get out of there.

-Why did the boy also come? asked Mei Ling, sitting in front of Sing, next to Yut-Lung.

-How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a boy anymore, huh? Sing asked annoyed.

-I invited him to keep me company and-- 

Yut-Lung was cut out by Sing’s punching on the table angered.

-Company? Do I have to keep you company? Aren’t you a bit too greedy to want company now? And from me…?  
If that’s what you want I'm out of here, he said standing out.

-AND, I had to talk with you two, continued Yut-Lung. Sit down, Sing. 

The boy looked at him full of rage.

-If you plan to tell me to be by your side today, I will decline it, Sing announced.

-I'm not going to ask you to be on my side, Yut-Lung sighed. I know you’ll go to Ash the moment you leave.  
But now, Yut-Lung continued, let's eat, I'll tell what you have to know along the meal.

-Why don’t you just tell us? mumbled Sing.

-How are your wounds? Yut-Lung asked smirking. Does it hurt?

-They’re fine. We all know what I was getting into when I tried to stop Ash to find out where his boyfriend is…But, is Your neck fine? Sing scoffed.

-It's alright. It was nothing the other snapped frustrated.

They began to eat. Yut-Lung was looking at his plate bluntly, just sliding the fork across it, then he drank his champagne.

-Not like you care, but don’t you need to have a clear mind to fight today? asked Mei Ling.

-You’re right, sighed Yut-Lung and ordered to be brought water. 

-How does Ash feel? asked Yut-Lung suddenly.

-Why do you care? replayed Sing frustrated.  
You took away his only comfort, I don’t even understand why you are doing all of this.

-You’ll come to understand as time goes by. For now, think of this plan of mine only as a hobby to keep me occupied.

-You bitch! Sing cursed.

-Enough! Mei Ling shut both of them. Yut-Lung, you can still stop this madness, you know?

-Nah, that’s no fun…I want Ash to fight to save Eiji’s life. I want Eiji to see what he’s doing to his beloved friend even after these years.  
I want him to realize that he’s a burden to Ash’s life…Yut-Lung said clenching his nails on the table sheets.

-Yut-Lung! shouted Sing and Mei Ling.

They both considered Yut-Lung getting out of hand. He was too crazy. 

-You’re just jealous of their bond. You think you deserve to have an Eiji, but when you almost had one, you lost him to Ash, didn’t you? Sing asked him.

-Shut up, dissed Yut-Lung.

-What are you talking about? Mei Ling asked.

-Didn’t he tell you?

-Shut up, Sing! SHUT UP! Yut-Lung punched the table.

Mei Ling didn’t ask more, but she saw Yut-Lung’s expression. He was definitely hiding something deep inside. She took her eyes away from him and drank her champagne.  
“What didn’t he tell me?” was all Mei Ling was thinking of. This whole mission of his could be happening for a totally different reason she didn’t know of. It was making her curious. 

-Now, what I wanted to tell you two, began Yut-Lung. Sing, don’t even think of showing today when I will confront Ash. I won't guarantee to spare your life if you’ll fight against me. I’m warning you now, I know you understand this is between me and Ash and one of us is going to die at the end. I don’t need you to complicate things.

-But…, started Sing, but I can't stay aside without knowing that you won’t pull out any stupid trick. I know you always have a second game you play to make your enemy lose his mind. Plus you know Ash is hurt, aren’t you too low to compete with someone who’s disadvantaged?

-Ash is powerful enough…how many times should I admit that he’s as strong as me, maybe sometimes stronger. Unlike you, I don’t have any weak spot for him to restrain me from killing him.   
But unlike Ash, I don’t have anything to lose if I fight him. I’m not afraid of dying or of losing someone.

-Liar. Sing muttered.  
You think of yourself too high. You’re just an 18 years old boy who doesn’t know what love and compassion are.

-Even if you’re right, that doesn’t change the fact that you are forbidden to come tonight. I’m ending this discussion.

Sing scoffed but didn’t respond, instead he looked down, ashamed.  
Mei Ling looked at them. She noticed how every time Yut-Lung looked at Sing, his expression softened. He cared about the young boy, he had a soft spot for him. She understood why Yut-Lung was making such a big deal and called him over to warn him not to come. He wants to protect Sing by making himself look like the bad guy, like he only cares about himself, but in reality he’s scared the boy will get hurt.   
It's hard to see through Yut-Lung, because he’s probably the most complicated person Mei Ling has ever met, but once she saw how he behaved with different people, she understood why he was doing most of this. 

Sing probably will hate Yut-Lung even more, and won't acknowledge that Yut-Lung is protecting him. But for Yut-Lung it was enough, he didn’t care that Sing will despise him, he never cared about such things.   
The only thing Mei Ling wanted to know who was Sing talking about earlier. Who was the person Yut-Lung believed almost as Ash thought about Eiji, that he lost to him? 

Sing didn’t stay too long and left after that.

-You care about him don’t you? Mei Ling asked Yut-Lung about Sing.

-I don’t know…sighed Yut-Lung. He’s just a kid.

-You don’t want to admit it but you want to protect him.

-I am not entirely sure how Ash thinks about him, started Yut-Lung, but he knows I will fight for Sing, maybe not the way he’s fighting for Eiji, but I need only to make sure he’s alive, that’s my way of protecting Sing.

-Now, I need you two go after Eiji, Yut-Lung said suddenly, Mei Ling being startled at what he said. Some of my men will come with you to help you bring him to me, and to make sure you don’t do anything stupid…a car is waiting for you outside right now. You can go.

Mei Ling wasn’t agreeing with what Yut-Lung ordered her to do, but resisting now was pointless. What must happen will happen anyway. What she didn’t want to do was for Eiji to see she betrayed him.  
She could imagine the broken face Eiji will make when he’ll see her as a whole different person, not the friend he used to know.

-Why should it be me? she asked hesitantly. I don’t want Eiji to find out I deceived him.

-He was going to find out anyway, it's no good to delay it forever. 

The girl stood up and walked off. She entered the car, saw Shin Jiang, the guy who came with her to Japan two years ago. He didn’t change much. As soon as Mei Ling closed the car door, looking one more time at the mansion, the engine started and the car took off. She thought “will I see this house ever again?”  
On the road, Mei Ling felt like every thought was heavier in her mind and she felt exhausted by them. Looking at the window made her sick,   
she felt like throwing up and she had an awful headache.

-Can you pull over? Mei Ling asked at a second. I think I'm gonna throw up.

-Do you feel bad? asked one of the men.

-Just stop the car, I need to…the girl didn’t finish speaking but closed her eyes and fell on Shin Jiang.

-She passed out, The man spoke on the phone.

-Okay, proceed further. Keep me updated when you take the boy, the voice came from the other line.

It was 6 pm. At the hideout, everyone was filled with tension. No one was talking, even when Sing came, the only one who spoke was Ash, asking Sing what did Yut-Lung tell him.  
Sing told them that Yut-Lung warned not to come. Ash agreed and told them it was better for everyone to stay here and wait for Eiji.

-They may bring him when I’ll fight with Yut-Lung, he said.

-Will you take more weapons? asked Max.

-I’ll take my gun only, but I don’t think we’re going to fight with them. It’d be too easy and will bring attention from the police and surroundings.  
-You have a point, Cain agreed.

Ash was ready to leave. Like last time he left this place before going through hell to fight the devils, he was once again unsure if he’s going to come back here.

When he was at the door he looked back at the others one more time. Ash wanted to see their expressions, maybe he wanted to remember everyone’s face when he’ll feel like dying. They weren’t very happy faces though. Everyone was overwhelmed with worry, disappointment and sorrow. There was no other choice for this time. 

-Are you sure you don’t need any of us to come? asked Sing one more time, praying that this time, Ash is going to accept his friends’ help.

-No, he said…but I won't be alone tonight, he smirked and left everyone entirely confused.

“What did he mean?”

Ash went outside and entered his car. He opened his phone and dialed a number.

-How fast can you come here? he asked.

-Is it so bad that you need my help?

-I’ve texted you an address…you better come here my midnight I feel like I don’t want to die yet.

-Then it must be important, the voice was heard chuckling and hung up.

Ash started the car and gone he was.

After a 20 minutes drive he arrived at the periphery of the city. It was uptown, he was here once and remembered a little the area, but it wasn’t his territory so he didn’t know who might be there.

He saw the building the map indicated the address Mei Ling gave him. It was a 7 story building, looked abandoned, no other houses or stores near it; the perfect place Yut-Lung would choose to have the fight.

“I’ll probably survive if I fall from it”, Ash thought. He made a circle around the building, to examine it. He saw some left trash bags, put like a small tower at one side of the building.

He checked his gun from his belt and went inside inhaling deep.

The place was all dirty and damp inside, he took the stairs to go to the rooftop. As the sun was setting it was at the horizon, being perfectly aligned with the height of the building, so when Ash stepped up on the rooftop, it first blinded him for a second then he thought it was one of the most beautiful sunsets he’s ever seen. 

But that didn’t stay long. Everything came to reality when Ash saw three people on the rooftop.

A tall figure, dressed as always in the oriental dress, standing at the edge of the building, with his back at Ash.  
Then looking down at a side, Ash saw two people tied up by a bar. He looked at Him, looked at Eiji, the boy he thought he will never see again from that hospital hallway. The moment their eyes crossed Eiji gasped his face looking shocked, and Ash’s softened to see him. He wanted to run to him and cry and hug him. The golden hour made Eiji’s face glow and outline the tears that were coming out. Seeing them broke Ash’s heart. It was too painful to see the one he loved being in such a situation. He wanted to free Eiji and stay with him forever, to comfort him, wipe his tears, hug him and tell Eiji he wasn’t alone, “I’m with you, I will take care of you.”

Near Eiji, tied up as well was standing Mei Ling. She looked at him hopelessly and didn’t try to look at Eiji. 

-ASH! Screamed Eiji from the deepest of his lungs.

This voice, his voice, Eiji…

-Eiji!...


	15. For Whom The Bell Tolls...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of Back on Mission...the final act
> 
> hella long, took me four days to write, please appreciate:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the long ending of this fic. Yey, I can't believe we've come this far. I put all my soul into writing this last chapter, it was an emotional rollercoaster for me too, I hope you'll like it.   
> I'm thankful to everyone for reading and supporting this fanfic, I Love You all so much<3
> 
> I hope you'll come here tomorrow too for an author's note....*smirks evelish*  
> idk if y'all saw what I've done here, the name of this chapter...hmm, what other chapter had its name like that? The last one of them?...or...

Chapter 15

*two weeks earlier*

Four days after he was taken by Yut-Lung’s men, Eiji woke up. He felt dizzy, his head hurt extremely bad and his vision was all blurry. When he regained his conscience back and everything became clear he found himself on an old bed, surrounded by dark, cold, wrecked walls. No window, no table, just an empty room. He couldn’t remember when and how he got there, it was unclear.

He tried standing up, with one hand on his forehead, and walked around the room to examine it. His steps were small, he realized he probably didn’t eat for a long time, because he had no power in his movement.

The only thing that was poorly lightning the room was a dusted lamp. Eiji tried to put his mind together to understand how he got there. He sat down, near the bed and thought deeply. He recalled coming to America, then Ibe-san’s words, about Ash… He tried not to think too much about it, it felt like the memory of it would empty him totally if he broke down now. “I have to be strong, I have to concentrate.”

Then Eiji remembered taxing a taxi from the airport to a hotel. He was together with Mei Ling. Right. Mei Ling!

Eiji didn’t know where she was. His last memory of her was at the hotel, when they were talking about what he found out. He remembered Mei Ling comforting him and told him that they were going to look for Ash the following day. “It seems like that day didn’t come”, Eiji sighed deeply. But the girl was nowhere inside the room. 

Eiji didn’t know where he was. He remembered passing out, and now he woke up in this abandoned room all alone. He felt cold and tried rubbing his hands to warm them. He didn’t have his phone at him, he felt abandoned. Not being able to explain where he was and what happened to him was the biggest thing he hated now. 

He laid on the bed, hugging his knees close to his chest and continued his thoughts. It didn’t matter how he got there anymore. Eiji started thinking about Ash. About how he didn’t go to look for him, didn’t try to search him through New York. He wanted to see Ash so much. Now that he knew Ash’s state, he was more worried than ever, he wanted to get out of this place and go look for the boy he didn’t see in so long.

He tried imagining how Ash was lying in a bed, expressionless, sleeping unaware of the outside world. “What is he feeling?”; “What is he thinking of?”; “Does he feel any pain, does he know he’s motionless, that he’s missed by me so hard?”.  
Eiji couldn’t stop thinking about him. One tear fell on his knee, then another, little sobs following after that. He felt miserable again. He buried his head between his knees, forcing himself to sleep, to ease the pain.

Eiji was woken up by the noise of some steps. He didn’t know how much has passed from when he fell asleep, he estimated it was around 5 in the morning. The steps kept approaching and furthering from the door, Eiji thought there were more people. He may have gotten himself locked in there and no one would know. Maybe he got drunk again, he might have not remembered doing all those things, but they could’ve happened. The boy thought of screaming or knocking at the door, he might scare the people on the other side of the door, but at least he would go out.

Eiji didn’t think even one second about the possibility of him getting abducted. He may have forgotten how he used to be kidnapped by all those men and groups, that’s why he was thinking he was the one that put himself in the room.

The boy contemplated a lot about knocking at the door or waiting for someone to unlock the door for him. 

At a second, when the lock clicked, Eiji turned his raised his head and looked straight at it. The low light outlined poorly the shadow of a tall person, the dress down till his feet, and long hair braided on one side of the head. Everything became more clear when the person standing in from of him lit up a candle, holding it with his two hands.

That’s when it hit Eiji. When he finally came by the most evident occurrence that happened, his face changed. He looked at the man’s eyes; full of darkness, this whole time, it didn’t change.  
Eiji never thought he would see Yut-Lung. He forgot about him doing all those cruel things, ruining his, Ash’s…Shorter’s life. 

Shorter…Eiji delayed these thoughts almost every time Shorter would randomly pop-up in his head. He shook all the regret feelings, saying that he will deal with them later, that he wasn’t prepared to face the real thoughts. But now everything flashbacked in front of Eiji’s eyes, he was seeing those scenes, like they happened yesterday. It was still a shock for Eiji. He had lost one of his beloved, trusted friends in the cruelest way ever imagined.

Eiji tried hard not to think more of Shorter, because he will have a mental breakdown, he won't look mature if he was weak.  
He looked with hatred eyes into Yut-Lung’s. They didn’t move for minutes, none of them daring to break the tension between them. They would both imagine what the other was going to say.

It was Yut-Lung’s first time seeing Eiji too. He had been keeping an eye on him, through Mei Ling for so long, but now there they were, bones and flesh. He hated Eiji more when he was seeing him in person, when they were near, when they were alone. He would remember Sing’s words “You’re just jealous of him, you want to have what Ash and Eiji have…” or he would recall that time Shorter told him he and Eiji looked alike. Yut-Lung wanted to scream in that moment. To let everyone know that they were Nothing alike. These moments were probably when Yut-Lung first started to hate Eiji. And that hatred grew up so much over the years, now being just them, he felt like he wanted to kill Eiji, only for the look he was giving him. He wanted to slap him, but Yut-Lung restrained himself and sighed deeply. He still had plans for the Japanese boy though.

He made another step into the room, after minutes of silence that felt like an eternity, then he closed the door. 

-I can tell from your look that you didn’t forget me, Yut-Lung broke the silence with a maleficent smirk.

-Why am I here? Eiji asked with rage.

-I didn’t miss you either, thanks for confirming, Yut-Lung sarcastically waved his hair in the air.

-Yut-Lung! Eiji got angry. Why am I in this room? How did I get here? Where is Mei Ling?

-Oh…boy…sighed Yut-Lung restraining his deadly urges.  
Why are you so interested in these things? You’re the main character again, congrats!

-What? Eiji didn’t understand the meaning of Yut-Lung’s words.  
How did you know where I was? Why did you take me?

-As much as I'm entertained to watch your current expressions, I can't reveal anything at the moment. But to make it simple for you…Yut-Lung pointed one finger at him, you are to be my bait. You, Eiji Okumura, really fit this role, he chuckled.

-I don’t understand anything. You don’t make any sense! Eiji shouted.

He felt so stupid when talking with Yut-Lung. The boy was either making fun of him, sarcastically telling him the worst of his thoughts. Like that time when Yut-Lung told him he was Ash’s weakness. As much as Eiji knew this, when the enemy told him that, it hurt one hundred times more. Him acknowledging this, as Ash’s enemy, Yut-Lung appeared more dangerous that second he told Eiji that. And Eiji hated himself even more when he wasn’t able to pull the trigger, to kill Yut-Lung. He felt weak, he couldn’t even protect Ash at that point. He thought of himself meaningless, like Yut-Lung told him that Ash never hesitated when killing someone.

-I saw you, then I’m going. If it's too cold, just knock at the door, they’ll give you what you need, heh…smirked Yut-Lung seeing Eiji shiver.

-You have to tell me why do you keep me here? Eiji insisted one last time.

-Whooo~ Yut-Lung whimpered, why don’t you stop questioning everything?   
Anyway, when everything’s ready you’ll be taken from here, I don’t want to spoil the surprise, Eiji. Do you want to spoil it?

Yut-Lung slid his index finger on his lips, then attempted to turn back and leave, when Eiji spoke:

-Can you tell me at least what did you do with Mei Ling? She’s my friend…Eiji lowered his head feeling sorry he put Mei Ling in danger.

-Oh, yes, Mei Ling…that pink haired girl, faked Yut-Lung. She’ll be fine, but it depends on you, Eiji, what I will do with her.

-You Bastard! shouted Eiji.

Yut-Lung left a small scoff and left, the key lock slowly clicking back again.  
Eiji was extremely pissed off.  
He didn’t know what to do? What could he do?

He thought of Ash, of not being able to look for him, then he thought of Mei Ling. He prayed she would be fine and hold on until he finds a way to get out of here. He was sorry for tucking her along with him. He treasured Mei Ling as a close friend he could open up to anytime, he trusted her and cared for her. And being in this situation, Eiji was angry that he couldn’t save her. He didn’t want to lose another friend. It would hurt without a word too much.

Like that, thinking everyday of a way to get out, trying to break the door, scream, force the key lock, break the bed, the lamp, everything that would be of help Eiji was trying to use; like that passed majority of the days. Eiji stopped counting them when he reached 7, he thought he messed up the hours and minutes, he couldn’t keep the count.   
He didn’t breakdown, didn’t try to give up. he told himself it wasn’t the time to be weak, he had to be a real man this time.

A man was bringing him food and water, the first two days Eiji ignored them thinking it could be poisoned, but when hunger stroke him, he tasted the dried rice with pickles and they didn’t seem so bad. 

*present day*

One day Eiji’s door opened wider than always, revealing two men. He asked them what they wanted, but they ignored him and approached him. The boy got scared for a second, he wanted to run. Before he could think of a way out, the two men went on him and covered his face with a black sac, tying his hands and feet. He screamed “Let Me Go!” more than a hundred times, but they took him and unfolded the sac only after the car he was placed in started to move.

The bright light from the car windows almost blinded Eiji. He didn’t see outside for such a long time, the snow was everywhere, it was magnificent.

In the car were only four other men, beside Eiji. They were dressed in dark blue suits, their collars embroidered with imperial ornaments, specific to the Lee clan. They were Yut-Lung’s people without a doubt. 

The road they were taking was unknown to Eiji. He had never been there before, so that meant he was hidden in a very secret place.  
One man’s phone called, he looked at the date on the screen, it was 24th of December, two weeks passed from the day he arrived in New York. He thought he wasted this precious time, he could’ve done so many things. But now he was taken to some unknown place, playing one of Yut-Lung’s stupid games.

The car arrived at the destination, in front of an old, abandoned, 7 story building. They took him out when another car came behind them.   
Yut-Lung stepped out of that car, followed by two men who were holding another person, tied up as Eiji, but with the sac still covering the head.  
Yut-Lung glanced at Eiji, saw how he was looking at the other person, with an anxious face, like feeling sorry for her.

Yut-Lung approached the person with the covering and smirked demonically. 

-Let me make the greetings! He said grinning.

The next second, he took out the sac, revealing Mei Ling in front of Eiji’s eyes. She looked up, blinded by the sudden change of luminosity. 

-MEI LING! screamed Eiji.

-Eiji! The girl shouted his name, surprised as well.

Eiji was struggling to get out of the men’s grip. He wanted to save his best friend. Mei Ling, on the other side, was getting filled up with guilt and regrets. She didn’t ever think of this plot twist, Yut-Lung using her for getting his hands on Eiji, and then making her a hostage too. Who was going to save her? She knew that Ash won’t even think of helping her after he found out what she did to Eiji.

-Now that we all met each other and greeted, shall we go on? Yut-Lung asked sarcastically clapping his hands.

-Yut-Lung! Let her go! Eiji ordered him angrily.

Mei Ling looked at the boy, who didn’t care about his life, but was worried about his friend, about her. She didn’t deserve his dedication, his loyalty. She didn’t deserve to be trusted and protected by Eiji. She didn’t deserve Eiji. She put him in this situation, she brought him disaster, she betrayed him. The girl lowered her head somberly and began apologizing to Eiji in her mind. 

-Sorry for disappointing you Eiji, but she also has her part in this, started Yut-Lung, it's not like it isn’t about her too. It won't be that entertaining if she is missing.

-YUT-LUNG! screamed Eiji again, louder this time, gasping for air and freedom.

-What are going to do with us? asked Mei Ling suddenly. Why are you doing this?

-Ohh~ I hate to admit it, Yut-Lung put one hand on his heart dramatically, but you were more interesting before today, why did you become so whining and lame? he addressed to Mei Ling.  
Power of friendship…he sighed, …why is it destroying people to the point they’re just crying, vulnerable dogs?...

-Stop this bullshit! She threatened.

-I’ve had enough of these lame people, take them up, Yut-Lung ordered frowning. 

The four men took Eiji and Mei Ling, who were desperately trying to escape their grip, they took them to the rooftop.   
As much as they struggled, they couldn’t stand up against Yut-Lung’s guards. In the end, they were both tied up by a bar, near the edge. They forced the ropes as much as they could, but it was impossible to untie them. Mei Ling gave up after a few tries, she knew Yut-Lung prepared too well for this moment, to not be careful enough to tie them with some loose ropes. He took care of every single detail. She let her hands down, and looked at Eiji for a moment. He wasn’t giving up, he wanted to fight against Yut-Lung, to save them from here. He was so brave!

Mei Ling remembered just this morning, when she and Sing visited Yut-Lung. When he told Sing not to come. When she drank the champagne. “That damn champagne…he poisoned it”, Mei Ling thought disgusted.  
She almost didn’t expect that to happen, she remembered Yut-Lung pushing her to so many deadly missions, since she and Eiji came. Almost everytime she was about to die. And this time, it could be the one. If she had been more precautious, she would’ve avoided this mess. 

She was thinking about what could be Yut-Lung’s final plan. What was he thinking? She knew Ash would come, she gave him this address yesterday. But what is he going to do? If he’s thinking about using Eiji as Ash’s weakness, why did he need her to be tied up and brought here as well? Yut-Lung wasn’t that stupid to be suspicious of Mei Ling coming here, he was plotting something else.

Mei Ling wasn’t looking at Eiji anymore. Their mouths weren’t covered with anything, yet none of them was talking. The boy wasn’t trying so hard to untie himself now. He became tired, hopeless. Mei Ling felt more sorry for him because he didn’t know the whole situation, he didn’t know why Yut-Lung held him hostage, why he was brought here. He didn’t know Ash is going to come, that Ash was awake, that the battle that will take place will be for saving him again.

The two friends were staying there, on the rooftop, looking at Yut-Lung commanding his men what to do. They brought him weapons, while some of his men hid behind two brick barracks on two sides of the rooftop. They were watching Yut-Lung going at the edge of the building, looking down, standing like that for a long time. They were trying to imagine what could the young boy be thinking of. He held a sharp, Chinese knife in his right hand. 

The sun was setting slowly. The beauty and the mesmerizing colors of the sunset were glowing on their faces. They could feel the warmth of the sun in that cold. Felt more alive than ever.   
Like there was nothing to be worried about, everything was at peace with the golden hour.

The girl felt sick. She thought Yut-Lung only gave her a sedative to put her to sleep and take her here, but the uneasy feeling of something building up inside her, made the girl question if she was given a simple dose.

Mei Ling was tasting the sun rays, when she heard car tires crunching the snow down there. She understood a car came. Looking at the sun, she remembered telling Ash to be here at dawn. He was on time. Looking at Yut-Lung tightening his grip on the blade, she knew it had to be Ash. The tension was torturing both of them. They were only waiting for Ash to come up here, moments that felt like eternity. 

“The final act could happen any moment.”

The sound of steps approaching made the tension feel unbearable, worse for the two people that acknowledged who was coming.

Ash sighed long and stepped up on the rooftop. The sunshine blinded him for a few seconds at first. With one hand above his head, Ash believed it was the most wonderful sunset he has ever seen.

The thrilling emotion that gave him pleasing shivers didn’t last infinitely, unfortunately. He came back to reality when he saw the figure of a tall person at the edge of the building. The long hair was floating with the wind. He recognized Yut-Lung, he expected him.  
Looking around, Ash came across two people, tied up by a bar. 

He looked at Him, he looked at Eiji, the person he thought he would never see again, from that hospital hallway, when they almost touched, when Eiji screamed at him to leave through painful tears. 

Eiji looked up, when noticing the shadow in front of him. Their eyes crossed, Eiji let a small gasp escape his mouth, his eyes becoming watery, while Ash’s expression softened to see him looking exactly as he remembered him, the same cute, soft Japanese boy. He wanted to run to Eiji, to hug him, keep him between his arms, forever. 

The tears were dropping fast, Eiji couldn’t control them he couldn’t possibly imagine what was happening. He was looking at Ash, at Ash…The person he was told he was in a coma, who didn’t wake up for more than two years. Now he was looking at him, the real Ash Lynx he knew he missed, he loved. The pain that pushed over him for this time, seemed like it lifted, it was gone. He felt at peace, he felt Ash’s presence, the one that would always make his stomach feel heavy, his head messy, his heart pounding the fastest. Eiji wanted to scream his name, call him, call Ash’s name…

-ASH!!! Eiji screamed from the deepest of his lungs.

He wanted to call his name for so long, to look at him while spelling it, to wait for an answer.

Hearing the pain, the sorrow, the breaking in his own name, called by the one he missed so much, it seemed like heaven and hell at the same time. 

“This voice, His voice, Eiji…”

-EIJI!!!! screamed Ash.

Ah, it felt so good to call his name, to feel that word on his lips.  
Ash wanted to run to Eiji, he made the first step, but he stopped one inch away from the knife that was thrown towards his feet, stopping him from reaching Eiji. The dark reality faced them again, Ash looking with distrust at the shining knife. 

He raised his head to look at Yut-Lung. The boy turned to him, smirking and laughed hysterically.

-What a delightful reunion…I might just say it’s almost like the old times, Yut-Lung said.

No one wanted to talk right now. They were all preoccupied with their own fears and worries; Ash was getting prepared mentally that he’s gonna fight with Yut-Lung in front of his friend, Eiji was processing the facts that Ash was here, alive, in front of him and he was being stopped by Yut-Lung, and Mei Ling was watching these scenes, interpreting how things might happen he next minutes. She felt how overwhelmed was Eiji, now that he found his beloved, but she couldn’t bear the idea that Yut-Lung’s going to destroy all that, he’s going to separate them again. Neither Eiji, nor Ash deserved that. She wanted to find a way to stop Yut-Lung. it wasn’t too late, they didn’t start fighting yet.

-Eiji, addressed Yut-Lung, turning towards him, didn’t a single thought go through your head that you’re going to be used as Ash’s weak point again? You see…so many years had passed, and he’s still going to let everything go just to save you.

Eiji lowered his head, breaking the once desired long eye-contact with Ash. He felt ashamed, he blamed himself all over again. “It’s my fault.”

-What a shame that you didn’t learn to stay away from him, you brought him danger and destruction just two years ago, don’t you remember? He was going to die…  
-YUT-LUNG!! shouted Ash angrily.

Yut-Lung looked at Ash with a spiteful expression, but turned again towards Eiji.

-You’re about to watch the grand final fight. You know, Ash just woke up not so many weeks ago…and I don’t think he’s recovered completely after laying in bed for two years. Don’t you think that too, Eiji? Yut-Lung asked again without any shame.

-No! Eiji said weakly through tears. Please don’t hurt him, please don’t fight.

-HAHAH!!! Laughed Yut-Lung. But it’s Ash’s choice…how do I put this?  
Yut-Lung fakely scratched his head like thinking deeply.  
Well, either Ash and I fight until one of us ends up dead, or I won't free you, Eiji. Isn’t it magnificent? He laughed harder.

Ash didn’t know how to react. He was prepared to fight Yut-Lung, but Eiji being here, it would be a disadvantage for him to think clearly. He will lose his mind if Yut-Lung pulls out some dirty trick, to hurt Eiji, just to weaken him. He won't bear seeing Eiji suffer in front of him. Without thinking further, Ash took out his gun, pointing at Yut-Lung.

-I can spare your life tonight, if you stand back now and let me take Eiji and go, Ash said serious.

Yut-Lung didn’t even look shocked. Ash looked at Yut-Lung grinning, and not understanding why he didn’t back off, Ash took some steps toward Eiji, still pointing the gun at Yut-Lung.  
But then behind the brick barracks, four men jumped out, each one of them pointing guns at Eiji and Mei Ling.

Ash stopped. He was surrounded, but most importantly they were pointing at Eiji. He looked terrified at him, the boy was startled, but remained silent.

-Spare my life, huh? SPARE MY LIFE? Screamed Yut-Lung. I don’t need your mercy! He calmed himself then added:  
Drop your gun, Ash, or your precious Eiji will have his brain smashed out.

Ash didn’t hesitate one second and dropped the gun. Eiji’s face was scared, he feared Ash was vulnerable now. 

-Pick up the knife beside your foot, ordered the youngest.

Ash took it, looking at the sparkling, light sharped knife. 

-Now, Ash Lynx, you’ll listen to me and follow what I’ll demand you.  
We will fight only with the knives, not other weapons, until one of us gives up, dies, Yut-Lung gave Ash a dreadful look. If you try anything stupid, like running to save Eiji, my men will kill him without hesitating.  
We can start whenever you’re ready, but don’t make me wait too long, I’ve got some plans to do, Yut-Lung yawned sarcastically.

-Son of a bitch, Ash cursed and ran immediately to attack Yut-Lung.

He didn’t care about being watched by Eiji now. All he cared about was saving him and stopping Yut-Lung from hurting him. He didn’t care about his state either; he had to give his everything to fight against his enemy.

The fight broke, at first Ash attacked with sudden moves, Yut-Lung blocking each one of them. Then arriving at the edge, Yut-Lung contra-attacked pushing Ash back, coming at him with slashing cuts. None of them got the other hurt, Ash didn’t aim for dangerous areas of Yut-Lung’s body, taking him as a joke at the beginning. This angered Yut-Lung the most, he felt Ash believed of him more privileged and didn’t consider Yut-Lung a worthy opponent. That’s why he was angrier and reckless when fighting, he wanted to show he wasn’t only an orphan boy, whom everyone pitied.

The ray lights of the sun were giving the impression of two shining lights crashing into each other. Like two silver arcs which were colliding with each other, sometimes stabbing the air, other times almost stroking each other with high pitched sounds, like lightening.

Yut-Lung’s moves were starting to get more refined, as they got used to the other’s fighting combos. While Ash was just warming up, he was starting to attack Yut-Lung with new techniques, which the boy didn’t get used to. There was the second when Ash jumped and made Yut-Lung trample, by cutting the edge of his dress. Ash was over Yut-Lung pushing as hard as he could with the knife above Yut-Lung’s head, resisting upon the other’s tight knife.

The whole scene, Eiji and Mei Ling were watching with their hearts between their teeth, pounding faster than ever.

Mei Ling couldn’t stop thinking about not doing anything. She couldn’t sit there and watch how they were destroying each other. He looked at Eiji. The boy understood she had something in mind, but gave her a look that she couldn’t do anything. Mei Ling knew Eiji was too innocent and thought of her as a weak, college girl. She was still an assassin on the inside, and now she had to prove that if they weren’t stopping the fight, it will end only in pain.

-I have a plan, she whispered through her lips.

Before he could say anything, Mei Ling took out a small knife she remembered she always had tucked it in her hair buns. She started cutting the ropes above her head little by little to not arouse any suspicion. She had to untie the ropes from her feet, but that couldn’t be happening without the guards seeing her. Mei Ling calculated how many seconds she had until some would see her, and thought if that time was enough to get to Ash’s gun.

If she was subtle enough for her to get there in less than 4 seconds, she could make it in time.

Mei Ling breathed long and then looked at Eiji. He won't have time to stop her, he was worried enough about Ash.  
“Okay, I can do this. I have to do this.” the girl thought, sliding one hand down and starting to cut the ropes. In less than a minute she managed to take them out, now the hardest part was coming.

Mei Ling took one more glance at the fight and at the guards then she jumped fast, rolling down, and took the gun. “I’m sorry, Eiji. you have to watch your friends killing people.”  
With that she pulled the trigger and shot the first guard, the dramatic loud sound attracting everyone’s attention. In less than two seconds, the shot another two guards, remaining only one. The scene happened so fast that Eiji didn’t even see the moment her friend was shooting someone. 

The two fighters stopped killing themselves, looking surprised at Mei Ling being followed by the gunshots of the last guard.   
She jumped across the dead bodies and made her way until the last man that fast, he didn’t even see her, and Mei Ling shot him right in the forehead, blood splashing everywhere.

Yut-Lung gasped at the sudden loss of his men, realizing he was on his own now. But the others’ sensation of triumph didn’t last long when Yut-Lung screamed with his raging voice:

-MEI LIIING!!!! 

The girl turned to him, dropping the gun from her hands.  
She looked at him, the terror of his face, realizing what he had transformed over the years, unknowingly. 

In that moment, Ash took advantage of Yut-Lung’s sudden weak moment and went behind him, with the knife straight at his neck.  
Ash gave Mei Ling a look. She understood his “thanks” through the fast grin, then he became again serious.

-It’s over, Yut-Lung. Give up and go home, you’re outnumbered, Ash told him, sounding like he’s read Yut-Lung’s death sentence.

After some minutes of quiet, the moment the sun set completely, the moon rising poorly, when Ash could feel the breathing of Yut-Lung. He could feel the blade going up and down, maybe hurting him.

Yut-Lung started laughing the next second, scaring everyone with the sudden change in expression. Ash got angry and nervous.

-What’s so funny? He asked. Why are you laughing like a crazy psychopath?

-I am a psychopath indeed, one that you underestimated, he said devilish.

-What do you mean?

-I may have a chance against you, now…but she can turn the tables, he looked at Mei Ling.

-What do you mean by that, Yut-Lung? the girl asked. It's over, you must give up, before Ash kills you. 

Yut-Lung continued to laugh, scaring Mei Ling more because she knew what made him be that crazy. He had another plan all this plan, “…and I’ve fallen in his trap again”, the girl thought.

-Tell me Mei Ling, do you feel any kind of dizziness, or sickness? He asked suddenly.

The girl’s knees started trembling.

-What did you do to me? She shouted.

-You should ask these two, Yut-Lung said, what happened to their friend, what was his name…ah, Yes. SHORTER.

Ash made a step back at the sudden mention of his dead friend, the friend that he had killed. Eiji looked scared too.

-What did you give her? Ash asked anxious.

-What do you mean, Yut-Lung? Ash, what did he give me? Mei Ling asked scared.

-It’s a drug…it comes by the name…Banana Fish…Yut-Lung said mysteriously.

-NO! screamed Eiji. No, you didn’t give her that, you can't do that to her! the boy pleaded frightened.

-Unfortunately, it’s not the original version, it's just an interpretation I’ve made, Yut-Lung stated.  
And you, Mei Ling, are the first person to try it, now, here.

-You used me as a lab rat? She asked.

The girl was getting a weird sensation, she felt weakness in her feet.

-It’s not that one, great, dangerous Banana Fish it used to be when Shorter was injected with, but this imitation will allow me to control your whole body, like a robot, a killing machinery, Yut-Lung laughed again.  
He was enjoying seeing everyone processing what he announced.

-You can't do that to me! You swore to not lay a finger on me, Mei Ling shouted scared.

Yut-Lung scoffed and turned to Ash. The boy wanted to go to Eiji, to take him out of there, but Yut-Lung spoke aggressively to Mei Ling.

-I’m getting bored, so why don’t we start this already?  
Mei Ling, you’re feeling under a lot of pressure now, but that is only because of your guilt…

-No…the girl grunted weakly.

-You’re falling into a deep, dark, lonely hole. You’re getting scared of being left alone, no friends, no one to comfort you, no Eiji…

The girl fell on her knees, shaking aggressively her head, being tortured by the new unbearable sensations. She couldn’t think straight anymore, her whole body wasn’t responding to her, only following Yut-Lung’s words, depressively hurting her heart and mind.

-Stop it!! Eiji shouted. Please stop hurting her!

Yut-Lung laughed, enjoying their suffering.

-Now you want to get out of that void, you want to escape, be free, Yut-Lung was making Mei Ling hallucinate more.

The girl couldn’t bear the mental attacks his words were throwing at her, she couldn’t control her own mind now. This was painful for her to oppose. Giving all her power away Mei Ling screamed suddenly shocking Eiji and Ash. The scream, it sounded as painful and heartbreaking as was Shorter’s. They remembered how the boy screamed back then, haunted by the hallucinations of the drug, how he was fighting the oppressions, how he struggled to not hurt Eiji, how he screamed terrifically like Mei Ling did now. They were both scared. No, this could not be happening, not again…

The silence dominated when the girl suddenly stopped. The moonlight sparkled her tears that were falling on the ground. She didn’t move, standing on her knees, with her head down.

-Now, raise your head and look at Eiji, Yut-Lung ordered with desirable eyes.

The girl raised her head slowly, with a somber face, she turned to look at Eiji. She could still feel it, feel the boy’s sorrowful gaze on her. He looked scared, he looked terrified of her, but most, he looked sorry for her.

-Stop it, YUT-LUNG!! Eiji shouted desperately. 

Yut-Lung laughed mischievously.

-Please stop! Eiji screamed again.

His all body was trembling at the thought of Mei Ling being in the same place as Shorter was. His best friend being controlled by Banana Fish once again, them having to fight, to kill each other. He couldn’t bear to watch this mess all over again, it would kill him. 

-How can you be so innocent and unaware of your friend, Eiji? Yut-Lung asked him with sarcasm. How stupid and blind you had to be to not see what was in front of you all this time?

-What-what do you mean? asked Eiji sobbing.

-No…no-…d-don’t tell him…, Mei Ling fought against her consciousness, trying to stop Yut-Lung from revealing the truth about her to Eiji.

-Yut-Lung, cut it! Ash frowned. 

He already knew about Mei Ling, about her deceiving Eiji these years, pretending to be his friend, but poor Eiji, he didn’t know the cruel reality. He still knew Mei Ling as his friend. But in this case it would be the worst scenario if Eiji found out the truth. Even Ash didn’t want Eiji to find out, he couldn’t stand the idea that he will breakdown, and won't trust people the same ever. He was too innocent.

-It’s Eiji’s right to know the whole truth, isn’t it? Yut-Lung asked not caring actually for an answer.

-Noo…Mei Ling turned to look at Yut-Lung. 

Her eyes were screaming help, desire to be saved from this, to save his friend to keep his friend in darkness regarding her identity.  
But unfortunately, Yut-Lung had this plan for a long time, he wanted to break apart Eiji no matter what. So he continued.

-I guess I'm sorry for being the one that breaks it to you, but I can't keep this away from you anymore, Yut-Lung chuckled excitedly. 

Mei Ling was trembling terrified.

-Eiji, continued him, Mei Ling isn’t who you think she is…actually, two years ago, I hired her to spy on you, to become secretly your friend, to deceive you. Yut-Lung laughed.  
This whole time, you thought she was your actual best friend, who cared for you, who you trusted? But she’s nothing else except a great assassin, a liar, my secret weapon.

Hearing that information, everyone petrified, the only thing that was heard was Yut-Lung’s uncontrollable laughing. He enjoyed the sight before him so much, he adored seeing everyone in pain here.

For a second Eiji thought it was all a lie, he didn’t trust what Yut-Lung has just said. 

-Stop lying! He shouted, I don’t believe you.

-Hahaha…laughed Yut-Lung. Open your eyes, you dumb, how can you explain her approaching you without any reason, two years ago, almost pushing you two to become friends? How do you explain her provenience, her past, her disappearing suddenly every month?

-Stooop! Mei Ling was begging through tears.

-How do you think you got abducted from the hotel, huh? Mei Ling was the one that sedated you, Eiji. She Betrayed you.

Eiji was telling himself it wasn’t true, it wasn’t true. “She’s my friend. Mei Ling is my friend, I know her…I know she’s a nice person.”  
But looking at Mei Ling, seeing her desperate to stop Yut-Lung revealing any more truths he didn’t know, looking at Ash even, he seemed to be regretful that Eiji just heard that, to be sorry; his expressions showed that he wanted to comfort him.

-No! It can't be true. Mei Ling, tell him it's not true!! Eiji broke down suddenly, crying with big tears.

The girl couldn’t bring herself to tell Eiji anything. She muttered slowly:

-I’m sorry…her weak voice stabbed Eiji‘s heart revealing the reality he tried so much to doubt.

-NO!! he cried louder, You couldn’t have betrayed me, I know you. Please.

Their cries were too sorrowful and painful for anyone to hear, to look at them. Two friends breaking down, one deeply hurt who couldn’t take it anymore, the other feeling guilty and wanting to disappear completely.

Ash was looking at Eiji, it was cruel for him to watch Eiji in this state. He felt sorry for Mei Ling too. He knew Eiji was attached to the girl, she had been his comfort for this much time, and now he was being betrayed, he was finding out his only friend wasn’t at all who she pretended she was. Ash hated himself for not being able to step up between them, it was their confrontation, he knew they had to deal with it sooner or later.

-Now, Mei Ling…, started Yut-Lung suddenly as he was getting bored by the scene, I’ll order you what you actually must do.

The girl couldn’t stop sobbing, but she turned to him as his voice was her leader, like it was a saint law she was obliged to obey.

Yut-Lung looked at Ash, into his eyes.   
-You can’s delay this fight anymore, Ash. To make sure you will fight me, without any mercy, I’m commanding Mei Ling as she’s an insurance for you to know you can’t back off anymore, Yut-Lung said serious.

-What do you mean? Ash asked frowning.

-I mean This! 

Yut-Lung threw another knife from his sleeve to Mei Ling’s feet. The movement was done so smooth, that it looked like a falling star, sparkling above their heads until it stabbed the ground, right next to her feet.

-Mei Ling! Yut-Lung used his serious deep voice. From the moment I’ll tell you to attack Eiji with the knife, you will do so. You are to kill him the second I order you. 

-No! Take it back! Ash screamed. I’ll fight you, but don’t even dare to lay a finger on Eiji.

-If you, Yut-Lung addressed to Ash, will even try to go and save Eiji, Mei Ling’s going to kill him without hesitation.

Eiji was scared looking at Mei Ling picking up the knife.  
The girl didn’t want to do that, she didn’t want to hurt Eiji. She already broke him by betraying his trust, she couldn’t think of actually fighting him. She was too powerful, she could kill Eiji.

-I won't stop until I kill you, Ash Lynx, the other threatened.

-If the girl hurts even a bit Eiji, I’ll kill her, and I’ll kill you too.

-I can't wait! Yut-Lung said mischievously.  
This will be the fight of the century, he declared mightily.  
The fight began ferocious and ruthless this time. Ash was attacking with strong pushes and stabs, while Yut-Lung was sliding like a viper with his knife, blocking Ash’s attacks. 

The first time, they didn’t get to hurt one another, like an innocent warm up. But right now Yut-Lung got his first chance, cutting slightly Ash’s left arm. Ash didn’t groan, neither he stopped. He went forward with kicks, which Yut-Lung almost avoided all of them, but the last one. He tripped, and before he could regain his balance, Ash got and stabbed him not hard in the back, right under the scapula blood flooding gently on his ripped dress. He grunted, but straightened his back and went on.

It was cruel to watch the fight. Two beasts ripping apart each other, with stabs, bruises, kicks, blood dripping on the ground, on the few spots of snow that were left. It was horrifying. The demon, exactly how Yut-Lung assumed, was invincible, they thought mercilessly. But Yut-Lung noticed how Ash was never aiming to stab him in dangerous areas of his body. He was only aiming at Yut-Lung’s feet, arms, chest, and slightly at the back. The cuttings weren’t even as deep as he imagined Ash would make them. This fact angered Yut-Lung to his core, he couldn’t stand Ash tolerating him, implying that he wasn’t worthy enough of the real cruelty of the lynx. 

Yut-Lung thought that if Ash still considered it a game, that he wasn’t distracted by worrying about Eiji.  
He wanted to change that.

-Mei Ling! You’re going to make this more entertaining, free Eiji and haunt him, scare him, hurt him, Yut-Lung ordered.

Ash attacked, being oppressed by Yut-Lung’s knife, each of them resisting strongly.

-You fucking liar! Ash cursed through his teeth.

Yut-Lung screamed and they parted again, gasping a second for air.

In that time, Mei Ling approached Eiji, who was looking at her anguished. While she was cutting his ropes, Mei Ling looked into Eiji’s eyes, they were begging her to stop this mess, to go against Yut-Lung’s command, but it was useless.

-Please forgive me…the girl whispered devastated, taking three steps back, against her body’s will, to give Eiji time to run. 

-EIJI! Run! screamed Ash.

The boy stood up not knowing where to go. He wanted to find a weapon to protect himself, he found himself searching through one of Yut-Lung’s dead men, and finally found a knife. He looked back, at Mei Ling slowly approaching him, as she was delaying the inevitable as much as she could. He took the knife in his hands, when flashbacks were running in front of his eyes. He remembered getting a knife and pushed to fight hopelessly Shorter. That day was repeating itself all over again. 

Mei Ling chased Eiji under the moonlight, the boy running towards the stairs. When he looked back and didn’t see Mei Ling, he felt relieved for a couple of seconds, but the moment he arrived at the stairs and turned his head, he stopped right before Mei Ling. She looked at him, then raised her hand to attack. She wasn’t the Mei Ling Eiji knew, she was a different person, a killer psychopath. Mei Ling pushed Eiji and the boy fell, in that moment she grabbed the knife tightly and shoved the knife over Eiji, who blocked the strike with his hand.

Mei Ling’s power was unimaginably strong, Eiji struggling with all his power to keep the sharp knife away from his face. With one leg, Eiji suddenly pushed Mei Ling away, escaping. He ran again, sometimes counterattacking Mei Ling. 

On one side two enemies were fighting brutally, as Ash got angrier because of Yut-Lung’s ordering Mei Ling to haunt Eiji. Blood was covering half their body, and both of them having wounds, it got harder to keep the pace. They were exhausted, reaching for deep breaths everytime they separated from a lethal encounter. Their pride and rage were blinding them to fight until literal death. If this was going to last until morning, they both will fall lifeless. 

On the other side, two once best friends were fighting, which was more like Mei Ling chasing Eiji until he would struggle to get away and run again, as the girl was uncontrollable. Once in a while, when she was about to stab him, she would pull out her whole force that was listening to her and repressing her mind-control, pushing Eiji away, whispering everytime weak “I’m sorry, Eiji…”; “Please forgive me”; “Get away from me.” It hurt Eiji to hear those apologies, he felt betrayed, deceived, he couldn’t stop thinking about how some hours ago he thought of her as his true best friend, but now he was haunted by a beast.

Ash was gasping for air, after he was stabbed in his arm by Yut-Lung, after he slashed a deep cut into the other’s shoulder. They were both on the ground, exhausted. Ash wanted it to end already. His body couldn’t take it anymore, he could lose his consciousness and all anytime now. He was arguing with himself that he must continue to fight back Yut-Lung, if he would give up now, they’re going to kill Eiji. He won't allow that.

-Giving up already, Ash? asked Yut-Lung heavily breathing while standing up.

-You wish…Ash stood up as well and continued the battle.

At a second he looked at the sky above him, he could tell it was long past midnight, that in less than two hours the sun will rise. He didn’t know if he would be alive until then. 

Ash remembered his conversation on the phone before coming here. He prayed the person he asked for help for the first time in his life, would come faster. He needed him.  
“Please, come as soon as you can, please hurry…” Ash thought. “…I don’t think I can hold too much”.

He was really on the verge of passing out, looking at Eiji he was forcing himself to keep fighting. Yut-Lung was still going at him, but Ash couldn’t attack the way he was doing before. He didn’t have any more power left. Instead, he was avoiding as much as he could, Yut-Lung’s attacks. Slowly sliding behind Yut-Lung’s blade, he was trying to get Yut-Lung to the knowledge that he won't hold for too long. He knew Yut-Lung won't have mercy on him, he didn’t need that, the boy will keep fighting because it was his only goal. 

At a second he heard Eiji groan and turned to see him. Mei Ling let him stab her in her arm, most likely Eiji didn’t really want to do that, but the girl also moved and when pushing Eiji away from her arm, her hand slipped without her will and cut Eiji’s chest slightly. His jacked was getting slowly wet because of the warm blood that was coming out. 

It wasn’t too deep, Eiji didn’t feel too hurt, but he knew Mei Ling’s wound was worse. He looked at Ash, and nodded to assure him he was fine. Ash nodded back going back to his fight.

He couldn’t keep doing this. It was going to bring both of them wounds and pain. He couldn’t give up either. He prayed for someone to help him, he needed help. Ash couldn’t win alone. 

Mei Ling went at Eiji again, her body made her attack him with more cruelty, Eiji couldn’t stop every attack, e was slowly getting tired too. 

At a second she kicked the knife from Eiji’s hand, making Eiji defenseless. The boy fell and was crawling back, Mei Ling making big steps towards him.   
The moment she was about to stab Eiji, Mei Ling was punched by Ash, who escaped Yut-Lung and in a blink of an eye he kicked the girl, throwing her hard into the ground. 

-Ash! Eiji screamed, they were so close.

Eiji looked at Mei Ling, she wasn’t moving. He was worried about her, but his guts were stopping him from checking on her. His heart was telling him to not let himself be fooled, to resist once his good self and be strong, if not for him, he should do that to protect Ash. He ought to do that.

-It’s over, Yut-Lung! said Ash breathing heavily.

Yut-Lung was looking at him full of rage, he also felt it was the end, but No, he will never finish his great act with a tie. One of them had to die.

-No, Ash, I will not let you two off, not tonight, he said. 

Yut-Lung ran and took one of his guards’ gun pointing at the boys.

-It’s not over until I say so, he declared.

The second he straightened his arm to shoot, Ash screamed:

-EIJI!!! Ash ran to him and embracing Eiji took the boy to the ground, saving him from the gunshot.

-Ash, Eiji looked at him with tears in his eyes.

-Are you okay? Ash asked worried.

Eiji nodded.

Before Yut-Lung could shoot again, Ash took Eiji behind a barrack. He told him:

-You stay here. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll finish this.

-Ash! Eiji cried his name one more time. Please be careful!

Ash smiled weakly and left Eiji.

Looking one more time at the sky it was getting slowly lighter. The sun wasn’t being seen yet, but he would come out any minute.

He sighed and prayed for the last time: “Please come, please come here at once.”  
With that, Ash ran to take his gun. Yut-Lung didn’t get him any shots, and Ash turned to shoot once towards Yut-Lung, the boy moved away.   
When it’s about guns, they both knew who was the best at it. 

Ash got nearer Yut-Lung, shooting only at his feet, Ash still didn’t aim for the lethal parts. But Yut-Lung was. He almost shooted Ash in the head, when the boy turned in a split of second, the bullet passing before his eyes. 

Then Ash shooted at Yut-Lung’s hand, disarming him, the gun fell away from him. He got in front of Yut-Lung, who was at the edge of the building. Ash pointed the gun at Yut-Lung’s head.

-Shoot me! Kill me, Ash! He ordered crazily.

-You’ve gone insane, Yut-Lung, Ash said letting his arm down.

-Just finish me, finish the fight! Yut-Lung shouted angrily.

-I’m sparing your life.

-I never asked for it, Yut-Lung said grabbing Ash. The other turned and in that moment they were fighting with their bare hands. They were on the edge, could fall anytime with one of them tripped. 

At a second Ash punched Yut-Lung, the other reacted, punched back, but the counterattack pushed Yut-Lung behind, tripping on the edge of the building. Ash grabbed Yut-Lung by his collar, the second he was about to fall, holding Yut-Lung over the cliff, almost in the air. 

Everything happened so fast, both of them were shocked when they stopped like that, breathlessly. 

Eiji stood up and looked at the scene.

-What are you doing? asked Yut-Lung scared and furious.

-I’m keeping you alive, you dumb bitch! Ash responded.

-Why? Why are you saving me? Haven’t you seen what I did until now? I almost killed your lover, yet you still hesitate when almost killing me.  
We are destined to fight each other and one of us is fated to die by the other’s hand. This is what has been destined for us, Yut-Lung said with a grunt.

-I learned I could change my destiny, Ash said with a comfort look. You can do that too, Yut-Lung. You can change your fate, you don’t have to kill me, Ash said weakly. He was losing his power while holding Yut-Lung.

The silence was building the tension. Everyone was waiting for the boy to make up his mind. Even Mei Ling opened her eyes, looking at the scene desperately.

The sun started showing up little by little, its rays shining over their heads. Ash thought Yut-Lung would accept what he said and step back.

Suddenly Yut-Lung gave Ash a smirk with a deadly look, saying:

-I’d rather die than accept you sparing my life, Yut-Lung uttered. 

The next second, he pushed Ash back, Ash’s grip on him breaking, that way Yut-Lung fell over the building. Ash tripped and ran to the edge to look at the boy falling down. His hair floating in the air, his dress waving and his face, his peaceful face while he hit the ground, whose sound went through everyone, giving them a cold long shiver.

Ash backed out, staying like that some minutes then shook his head. No one, aside from him could’ve known what he thought in those minutes he was looking blankly. After he shivered one last time, Ash turned and ran towards Eiji. He hugged him with his wounded, weak hands, Eiji welcoming his soulmate finally in his arms after so much time.

Mei Ling was looking at them, not knowing how to feel about this. Her hallucinations left her as soon as she saw Yut-Lung falling. She had a clear mind, clear enough to remember what she did, what Eiji found out. She was completely hopeless, the boy will never forgive her, not after this.

Ash helped Eiji to stand up, the other offering him support to hold him. They moved across the rooftop, passing before Mei Ling’s eyes. They looked at her, Eiji looked at her, but turned his head back. She understood he didn’t want to see her. Their friendship was over.  
The moments Ash and Eiji were slowly going down the stairs and Mei Ling laying on the ground still on the rooftop, in those moments at the corner of the building a car arrived. The door opened, took Yut-Lung’s fragile body inside and drove off. When the two boys arrived they didn’t even suspect someone came.

*one week later*

One day when Ash was going alone in the street, his attention was attracted by the sudden move in front of his eyes. His expression changed and followed the shadow until a dead end. He looked at the brick wall, then felt a presence behind him. When he turned he saw her. 

-How have you been? asked Ash.

-Better…Mei Ling sighed, you probably know why I called you here, she said.

-I don’t know if I can convince him to see you, he confessed.

-I only need five minutes, I promise. I want to say my apologies and goodbyes to him. We both know Eiji better than anyone, he’s going to regret it if he’ll not talk with me now.

-Goodbyes? asked Ash. Where will you go after this?

-I’m also not too sure…she sighed.

Around six o’clock, Ash convinced Eiji with a lot of requests and hugs to give Mei Ling a chance to explain. In the end Eiji accepted.

-Only because you want. You better go and take your medicine, if not, I’ll be the one who bandages you tonight, he smirked.

-Ighh~ Alright, Ash let out a long sigh.

Everyone left the hideout, but Eiji. He told Ash he was able to do this alone. But Ash couldn’t trust the girl 100%, so he waited at the door.

Mei Ling came in the room, looked at Eiji facing his back.

-Eiji…I'm sorry I lied to you all this time, started Mei Ling. I didn’t want all this to happen, I didn’t want to deceive you from the beginning, but…but I didn’t have a choice, the girl whimpered. 

Eiji let out a long sigh, Mei Ling knew he was frowning, even if he was turned away from her.

-But I want you to know that your friendship was the most amazing thing that happened to me. Ever. I’ve come to know care, joy, comfort, our moments together were priceless. I’ve never known such feelings, I’ve never felt cared for, never knew what true friendship was. I'm sorry I destroyed everything, I'm sorry I ruined this.

The boy turned, looking at her with cold expression. 

-If we didn’t have to come to New York, would you have never told me about being someone else? he asked coldly. Would you have kept this from me forever?

-I'm sorry…Mei Ling looked down.

Eiji looked down disappointed.

-Will you ever forgive me? Will we ever be friends again? She asked despite knowing what Eiji was going to say. She just wanted to hear it coming from him.

-I’m sorry, I can't trust you anymore, Mei Ling…

she had tears in her eyes, but held them and sighed nodding understandably.

-I see…she let out a weak sigh and left. 

At the door she saw Ash.

-How did it go? he asked concerned.

-It was useless to come here, I know he hates me. We will never be friends again, Mei Ling said one more time torturing herself on purpose.

-I'm sorry it didn’t work out, Ash tapped her shoulder and Mei Ling left.

Entering the room, Ash hugged Eiji from behind, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. Eiji felt at peace when being so near his beloved Ash. 

-Are you okay? He asked.

-I don’t know if I did the right thing, Eiji whispered softly.

-We will find a way to make things right, okay? I promise you!

Eiji turned to Ash and hugged him with both his hands. He could feel Ash’s heartbeats. Ash returned the hug tightly.

-Thank you, for saving me…

-I’ll do that one million times, just to know you are safe beside me, Ash said planting a soft kiss over Eiji’s hair. 

They stayed like that in each others’ arms for a long long time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading the ending. I want to know how you felt after finishing this fic. Thank You again<3


	16. Author's Note

Hi!!

How have you been?  
This is not an update but an announcement.

So, basically, I'm planning to continue this fic ( only if you've liked it ofc) and transform it into a series.  
It will contain three parts (I still have to write two more) and I'll change the name of this work...I'll write the original name near it, not to confuse people. The name of the series will be "Back on Mission" as it resumes the fic and the following parts of the series.

I won't post the other parts until I write them, and also because of school I have to take some time off and study, but I hope I can find time and write the next parts)  
Also, if you want, we can be friends on Twitter (My acc @libaekx1) and can chat and be moots.

Btw, if you want to suggest anything you can write to me in dms on twitter or here as comments, I'd appreciate being of anyone's use.   
So, to not stretch out more, the title of this fanfic is going to be "Refound" as I thought it was the time, actions, and feelings for Eiji and Ash to get together again. Also even if Mei Ling isn't the main character, I feel like I like using her as a pov person, as most of the time the events are passing through her point of view, I really hope you liked this character.

I got this idea to try and create her in reality, maybe I'll try drawing her, what do you say??

Anyway, This is all I wanted to say for now, and also thank everyone who's read this fic and enjoyed it, I hope I will befriend everyone here<3

I don't have more to say, if something new comes up I'll update y'all.

So, be safe and healthy everyone, don't forget Ash and Eiji love you))


End file.
